


Across Time: Eternal Hope

by GaterDaGunslinger



Series: Eternal Hope Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Bra is depressed alot, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future Bra feels ashamed of herself, Future Bra feels shameful, Gohan is OP at times, Gohan is ultra angsty and angry alot, Goku is depressed alot, Humor, OOC Gohan, OOC Goku, Romance, Yamcha eventually turns into a badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaterDaGunslinger/pseuds/GaterDaGunslinger
Summary: Bra Briefs felt lost and alone. She lost her fruitful life, her love ones, and even the very planet they had always sworn to protect; Earth. Fortunately, she had managed to narrowly escape during its destruction by using her mother's greatest invention yet; a Time Machine. (Bra/Goku) -Android Saga-Majin Buu Saga.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bra Briefs/Son Goku, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Zangya/Yamcha
Series: Eternal Hope Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Only the first chapter is in first person POV. The rest is in the third person.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This closely follows the DBZ storyline, so yeah, that's all Akira Toriyama and his peoples. BUT, this IS a fanfic so why can't I play pretend? =)

* * *

**Hope**

* * *

Why? We were so close…

In front of me, is a monster… a monster that took everything away from me. I stare at him loathingly, hating him more now that he wears the attires of both my father and Goku. He hovers in mid-air with his blazing aura wildly fluctuating, laughing loudly at my hopeless expression.

"Hmmm, it looks like you're the only one left." His frown showed exactly what he thought of that. He was disappointed. Displeased that even at my full power, I wouldn't give him much of a challenge. Of course, I knew that. I wasn't stupid. If the fusion between the most powerful beings in the universe failed, what can I do? He'd squash me like an insect with a flick of his wrist. I growled with rage, though in the inside I felt absolutely terrified… and completely alone. So alone…

He laughed again, practically smelling my fear. "So daughter-"

"Don't you dare say that! You are no father of mine!" I cut in. He did the same thing to Gohan when he took his little brother and Piccolo.

He laughed once more. "As you wish Bra. Now any last words before I end your life and blow this useless planet?"

"Why kill me? Since your so power-hungry, why not absorb me instead?" I spat out. Why did I say that?

"Absorb you? Don't be ridiculous! I have all the power I need!" He said boringly. "I think killing you would be much more satisfying anyway."

That did it. I couldn't listen to his disgusting voice any longer, so I hastily transformed into a Super Saiyan and burst towards him madly, giving him the strongest strike in the face I could muster. Of course, it was fruitless. Of course he didn't flinch and of course he just swatted me away. Upon landing on the ground roughly, I instantly reverted back to my normal state. Yeah, that's how powerful he is.

"Foolish girl, I think I've postponed your death long enough. Goodbye!" He bawled out, rapidly charging a small pink ki ball.

Heh, at least he isn't going to do an overkill… I smiled bittersweetly, happy that I was going to see my family and friends In Otherworld.

Those were my last thoughts as the blast scorched my body.

..............

"Please be alive…"

I heard a familiar voice echo through my mind, slightly making me aware. Shortly after I pick up a sigh of relief, a sudden warm sensation goes thoroughly over my entire body. Just like that, my eyes snap open, my vision complete restored. I speedily shot up, my bright aquarium eyes wildly scanning the area. My sight then lock on to…Dende…I forgot he was still alive… wait! So that means-

"How long have I been out?" I asked abruptly.

The green Namekian looked at me solemnly before responding. "For a while, I'd say about over an hour."

"Where is Buu?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, once he blasted you, he just kinda disappeared almost like he used Instant Transmission."

I pondered on what Dende said. Why would he do that? I thought he was going to blow up the planet…

The Namek then turned around and picked up something from the grassy ground. The long object shined brightly, the sun's solar energy being the cause of it. My sword…

"I found it resting on the ground nearby, it must have been knocked out when Buu swatted you away."

He handed it to me, which I took swiftly and tossed it into the air expertly. It twisted and twirled before landing in its rightful place, on the scabbard strap to my back.

"Bra… listen… you need to get out of here and I know a way how."

"What's the point? Everyone's dead! I think you and I are the only ones left on the entire planet! Face it Dende, you should have just let me die…"

"Listen please, as you know I'm the overseer of this planet. While on the lookout, I overheard your mother talking about some kind of time machine."

This perked my interest. "Time machine?"

"Yes, she had been creating one for a long time now. I bet she finished it." He can't be serious! Is that even possible? If so, why didn't she tell me before?

"Bra, you should get going to Capsule Corp. and use it. Maybe you can go to another time and prevent this from ever happening. It might not affect this timeline but at least you could change the past there!"

Even though I believed this was completely ridiculous, I might as well give it a shot. I got nothing to lose, right? So I nodded. "Okay, but you're coming with me."

Before he could protest, I hurriedly grabbed Dende's arm and blasted off into the sky to my mother's home. Could this actually work?

* * *

As soon as we arrived at our destination, I burst through the main doors, heading straight to my mother's lab with Dende following closely behind. I punch in the code and did a retinal scan to access the lab and then began my search for the time machine the Namekian spoke of. I couldn't find it.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes! Look harder, she probably has it in a capsule! You of all people should know that!"

I slapped my forehead at my stupidity and headed to where the capsules are. Upon finding them, I started scanning through each label, hoping to find something that said secret project, seeing as how my mom would never be stupid enough to put the name 'time machine' on a project that could fall in the wrong hands. As I read through hundreds of capsules, I finally landed on ten of them that are labeled projects 1 through 10 respectively. Unable to decide on which to open first, I angrily picked all of them up and tossed them to the glossy floor. They all poofed upon landing and revealed… useless unfinished projects.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it!?"

"Maybe this is it…" Dende, who was behind me looking through another rack of capsules, said. As I turned around and looked at the tiny thing, my eyes widened with horror yet relief. Yes, you guessed it; the stupid thing was in fact labeled 'time machine'… in bold letters might I add.

Whatever. I grabbed the small white object and tossed it on the floor and it went poof just like the others. Yes, this was definitely it…

The machine looked strange, to say the least. It looked like a four-legged spider thing except it had a large clear glass dome on top of it, probably to protect the user. Attached to its sides were four medium-size rockets and the whole machine was colored yellow, black, and turquoise.

I noticed something else just then. It was only big enough to fit one person. Dende, also realizing this, smiled sadly. "It's okay I'll-"

A sudden blast hit the top of the round building, causing the floor to rumble violently. I paled when I recognized who it was. So did Dende.

"Hurry! Go in now!"

I nodded and before I opened the small glass dome, I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Dende…I'll never forget you."

He returned the smile as I then hopped into the cockpit. Before I could close the dome, I heard Buu yell loudly. "I don't know how you survived my blast but this time I will make sure you are dead!" I then felt a large amount of ki gathering and it just kept on getting bigger and bigger. I panicked and quickly closed the dome and pressed a large red button that was most likely the power. The machine hummed loudly before a female's mechanical voice spoke. "Please input timeline destination." Now I felt screwed, I didn't know what time to input… hell, I didn't even understand the numbers! It wasn't listed as days, months, or years. What the hell mom!

As Dende stood bravely, excepting his soon to be demise, I felt Buu finally let loose the energy ball.

Fuck it! I pressed all the numbers at once and then pressed the green start button. The machine blasted into the air abruptly, shattering straight through the roof of Capsule Corp. Once I was in the open sky, I saw the humongous pink beast of an energy ball crush my home, completely obliterating it. The ball continued to dig deeper and deeper, heading right into the Earth's core. Radical winds howled and whipped at the glass hatch door causing me to flinch. I heard something that sounded like 'no' come from Buu but it was too late. The machine began to violently shake, entering some kind of warp mode, becoming somewhat transparent. A sudden strong tremor hurled me upwards, causing me to hit my head against the glass roughly.

Everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: Some important info.**

This fanfic has the strange pairing of Goku and Bra. If the thought of this crack pairing repulses you, then this is obviously not the fanfic for you. Also, Goku is pretty OOC, most notably chapter 4 and beyond. Bra, because she isn't really well established in DBZ and Super (though older, GT doesn't give much more other than "daddy's little girl", is up in the air. She's a basketcase here lol

This story starts from the Android Saga and finishes at the end of the Majin Buu Saga.

* * *

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

* * *

**THE SAIYAN PRINCESS MINI SAGA - CHAPTERS 1 TO 7**

**THE ANDROIDS MINI SAGA - CHAPTERS 8 TO 11**

**BROLY: SECOND COMING SPECIAL - CHAPTERS 12 - 13**

**THE BIO-ANDROID CELL SAGA - CHAPTERS 14 TO 35**

**THE CELL GAMES SAGA - CHAPTERS 36 TO 52**

**THE BOJACK SAGA - CHAPTERS 53 TO 62**

**MAJIN BUU SAGA - 63-??**

You really don't have to wait for the next chapters. On fanfiction . net, this story is up to 69 Chapters. I'm posting this here just to put myself out there more. However, I really wouldn't be too surprised if changes are made, which wouldn't be uploaded to Fanfic. net. I might go as far as remaking a chapter, add a new one, etc. This would affect the story in some way but ehh who knows. I'm just playing around here, perhaps do things that I should have done differently in my original. So yes, this will be the BEST version of the story. However, if you want to go ahead and catch up, go to fanfic .net, that's fine too.

Also, forgive my spelling and grammar. It truly is not my strong suit.

(Posted: 6/26/2020)

**~Gater~**


	2. The Time Travelers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter, the one on fanfiction .net is different than this one. This one has a lot more content, though it's still doesn't change the story.

* * *

**The Time Travelers**

* * *

“Alright, looks like I’m right on time.” A young man said as he glanced at his digital watch, his lavender hair ruffling do to the slightly windy weather.

He was here on a mission, however before he could do that, he has to stop a certain evil tyrant from destroying the planet. The man jumped out of the spider-like machine, landing softly on the ground, causing small dust particles to rise. He pressed the button on the side of the machine, turning it back to its capsule form and slipped it in his pants pocket. He could sense the Z-Warriors at a far distance as well as the spaceship Frieza and his father are in. In his estimation, the Frost Demons should be arriving in five to ten minutes. He’d have to wait until they landed before he could make his move. Suddenly, a loud snap and cracking sound thundered nearby, followed by rustling before he felt the ground shake violently; he winced when a heard a resounding crash. This obviously caught the young man’s interest as he then rushed towards the source, it being a large grassy area. When he saw what had caused all the commotion, he nearly fell on his ass.

_What the?_

In front of him was an exact replica of his time machine. He cautiously walked towards it; He grimaced when he noticed that the landing was indeed as bad as it had sounded. Once within his reach, he planted his foot on the steel steps and lifted the glass dome….well more like tried too. _Damn, it’s jammed…wait…_

His eyes widened when he saw the person inside the machine. _M-mother?!_

However, upon taking another glance, he realized that it wasn’t. She just has a strong resemblance to her. If the man wasn’t confused enough, he is now. _She has the Capsule Corp. logo on her jacket._ Her jacket is the same as his, just a brighter blue. _It’s a bit torn too…she must have been in a battle at some point…_ he added as an afterthought. From the waist down, she had all red; red thigh-length skirt along with long red boots that went up past her keens, almost in contact with her skirt. He saw that she has a nasty looking bump on her head. _That injury most likely knocked her out_.

He was just about to help her when he heard his watch go off, chiming in warning. _Oh crap, I’m going to be late!_

He ran off to start his mission, deciding that he would aid the girl after defeating the Frost Demons.

* * *

A giant spaceship hovered above the Earth soil before finally landing with a hard thud. The hatch door hissed open, a few dozens of soldiers from all type of races trailing out. Once they were all out, their gun’s loaded and ready to fire, the Frost Demons chose to step down.

Frieza was back in one piece, however not in the most pleasant of ways. His once perfect ivory skin was now attached to a bunch of useless metallic junk that looked like it was torn from the very ship they traveled in. It looked like the person in charge of his operation didn’t have a clue on what he was doing. Frieza had whined to his father about this, but said parent stated that _that_ was all they had available for his body. It was either that or remain with only his upper body. _Stupid monkey! I’ll make sure I destroy this whole planet before you even make it here._ The Frost Demon thought bitterly.

Beside him stood his father; he was quite large, easily towering over Frieza. He resembled his second transformation except instead of having pink patches of skin, he has purple.

“Son, why didn’t you just blow this planet up while we were in space?” King Cold asked boringly.

Frieza rolled his eyes. “Because father, I wanted to kill all his friends personally. You have no idea what those insects put me through on Namek! I will make them suffer!”

“As you wish, but I still believe this is a huge waste of time.” He replied, puffing out a deep sigh.

“Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Cold scoffed at his remark. “It died when you and your brother came into existence.”

Frieza just laughed, not really caring how his father felt about him nor their current situation. _I should have just come alone._

“Well then, let’s get started.” Frieza was about to take off to scout for the Saiyan’s friends but stopped upon hearing a voice.

“Ah, Frieza right?”

Said Frost Demon turned around and saw a lavender haired man. Frieza smiled evilly, his long mechanical tail thrashing wildly with excitement.

“And who may you be?”

“I’m the person that’s going to finish the job that Goku didn’t; that is kill you right here, right now.” He replied firmly.

“What’s a Goku?” the large Frost Demon questioned, not understanding that Goku is a name.

Frieza chuckled amusingly, finding the boy’s threats empty.

“Ha Ha, that’s a good one! He’s got jokes father! Maybe we should make him our jester for entertainment!” He howled in laughter once more before turning to one of his followers. “Get a read on him will you!” He demanded.

The soldier did as he was told and pressed a button on the pink scouter alongside his left eye. It scanned the lavender haired man diligently before settling on an estimated number. “It says he has a power level of five.” He laughed out.

Frieza smirked but so did the young man. “Kid, you don’t know who you’re dealing with. Go home and crawl back in whatever hole you came from.” 

“I will. Once you’re dead.”

“Why you little-”

The man cut Frieza off sharply by jerking his arm forward, causing a powerful Kiai to burst from his hand; the wild current of invisible energy carried and hurled the Frost Demon’s entire army of soldier’s like they were fall season leaves. Most of them were slammed against the rocky walls, instantly killed. If there was one thing that he has learned from his hellish reality, it was that he should never spare those who are willing to kill with no remorse. 

“You’re about to find out what it’s like to fight a real Super Saiyan!” The young man paused for a second and then smirked. “And I’m not talking about Goku.”

Frieza’s eyes widen fearfully as he saw the man before him begin his transformation. His lavender hair levitated upwards fluently, spiking up sharply. His eyes flickered from his natural aqua-blue color to turquoise, before finally settling on the latter. _Those eyes…those damn eyes…_

As soon as his spiked hair turned to gold, he roared loudly, exploding in an awesome wave of power, hurling the remaining poor hurt soldiers farther back than they already were, surely killing them all.

* * *

“Ouch… my head…” the blue-green haired Saiyan moaned out, clutching her forehead and stroking it tenderly. She flinched when she accidentally applied too much pressure, yanking her hand away immediately as if she had just burned herself.

She took in her surroundings, cocking her head to the left in confusion. _It…worked?_

She sat up from the cockpit sluggishly, but fell back when she remembered that the clear dome was still shut. She looked around for the button that would open the door, and when she found it, she pressed it; it hissed and whined, but didn’t open.

_Damn it!_

With a muffled scream, she kicked the door open, carrying it off its hinges; It landed with a harsh thud on the ground.

After standing up, she gave a long stretch, trying to get the knots out of her tense shoulders and back. Leaping out of the cockpit and touching the ground, her eye’s enlarged as she felt a powerful ki come to life not too far from where she is. _What…it feels like…mine?_

Without a second thought, she dashed to the source of the power, making sure to keep her ki level low so she wouldn’t be discovered.

* * *

Frieza stood stiffly, refusing to believe what is clearly in front of him. He took a step back, causing his father to look at his son curiously. King Cold then transferred his attention to the Saiyan, who shined radically, his hair and Capsule Corp. jacket rustling smoothly from the wild gusts of wind that burst from his aura.

“So this is a Super Saiyan…”

The mysterious man smirked. “What’s wrong Frieza? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The look of fear was wiped off his face once the Saiyan spoke and turned into pure rage and hatred. Without a word, he fired a ki ball at his foe, but the Saiyan easily swatted the attack away. Frieza snarled vociferously and blasted a Death Beam from his index finger, only to have the young Saiyan bat that away too. Becoming fed-up, he rocketed towards him with breakneck speed and swung his arm, aiming at the Saiyan’s chest but ended up hitting nothing but thin air. The Frost Demon looked left and right, trying to locate him but growled when he couldn’t.

“Where did that monkey go?!”

“Over here!” As Frieza turned around, he gasped when an incoming fist slammed against his right cheek, hurling him across the dusty plains. The Saiyan vanished once more and reemerged behind the heartless tyrant in midair; he attempted to hit him with a twist kick to his cranium, but Frieza vanished, leaving an after-image behind. The Super Saiyan smiled knowingly, then turning around and caught the villain’s fist with his right palm, twisting it sideways, causing the Frost Demon to howl in agony. With complete confidence, the golden-haired fighter created a condensed blue ki ball in his open left palm and pushed it into the cyborg’s unguarded stomach, letting it explode. The attack flung the tyrant into the air, twisting and turning before he screeched to a halt with the use of his psychokinetic abilities. He turned and faced the young Saiyan below and with a sneer hurled a crescent Death Wave, determined to finish him once and for all. Second’s before it could come in contact with him, he expertly pulled out the sword that was strapped to his back by the brown halt and rebounded the energy attack back to its owner, who jerked sideways, avoiding being hit by his own attack.

“You really like countering all my attacks huh?! Well…” He paused and then soared up into the sky, stretching his right index finger into the air. A small dot of ki formed on the tip of his finger before expanding to the point that it nearly eclipsed the bright sun above.

“Frieza! Control yourself!” hollered his father over the raging wind.

“See if you could counter this you maggot!” He then tossed his Supernova attack at the young Saiyan, who just stood there coolly like a statue. As it got closer, he quickly placed his sword back into the sheath on his back and just merely stretched an arm above his head moments before the huge attack crashed onto him.

The tyrant gave a sigh of relief as he saw his attack beginning to sink into the ground slowly, surely ending his foe’s life.

“Well, he wasn’t as tough as he thought he was.” He said, proceeding to land on the Earth soil.

His father smiled proudly. “See son? He was just a worm.”

Frieza returned the smile, but the look was instantly removed once he saw the humongous ball of ki rising. Moments later, the young Super Saiyan walked out of the big bowl-shaped crater in the dirt with the Frost Demon’s attack in hand. “Wanna play catch?”

Frieza’s fists shook with anger. “Why won’t you die?!” He shouted while throwing a small energy blast at his Supernova, causing it to eruption harshly. Sparks of its remains scattered everywhere, scorching the ground black.

Thinking that he was finally dead this time, the Frost Demon relaxed again.

Big mistake.

“Burning Attack!”

Frieza became tense as he anxiously looked for the seemingly invincible Saiyan. Once he spotted him, he panicked when he saw a medium-sized orange ball of ki heading towards him. He leaped high into the air as the attack exploded on the ground.

A mighty war cry was heard above the cyborg, Frieza’s eyes popping wide open in horror as he saw the young man’s large sword held high over his head.

“You’re finished!”

The Saiyan then struck, slicing cleanly through the tyrant horizontally, splitting him into two halves. He skillfully swung the sword vertically splitting him once more, but this time into four. He finished his combo by continuing to cut diagonally left and right before charging up a ki blast in his right hand and letting it loose, turning Frieza into dust.

The young man never noticed the other Frost Demon rushing directly towards him, aiming to impale him through his back with his sharp horns.

* * *

“Whoa…” the young female Saiyan said, astonished at the Saiyan’s display of power. She currently is concealed behind a large boulder, with merely her head peering out.

“How come I’ve never seen him before? Mother never showed me any pictures of him so I presume he doesn’t exist in my timeline…” She pondered as she watched the young Super Saiyan walk calmly out of the large ditch with Frieza’s attack in hand. “Also, he’s energy feels identical to mine. It’s like he’s a male version of me or something…”

_Wait…is he a time traveler too!?_

Bra was pretty lost at this point. She didn’t know what year or day it was. _Was I already born?_ _No, that’s not possible since I remember mom stating that the day Goku returned to Earth after the fight with Frieza on Namek, was the same day that Frieza and his father landed here. So that means…_

Bra paled. “I’m about… twenty years in the past…”

Sure she wanted to go to the past… just not _this_ far back. _Oh man, this is_ not _good!_

As she witnessed the Super Saiyan finishing off Frieza, her aquarium orbs shifted to the other Frost Demon. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw that he was going to pull a sneak attack that would surely kill the Saiyan.

Bra hastily shot off to save the young man, disregarding that maybe it was best to remain hidden; Interfering in another timeline was never something that should be done, but then again, why was she here then? To make a new life for herself, right? So in the end, it doesn’t matter what she does next. Her presence here has already altered history, so why not let it all go and just screw more shit up?

Seeing that she wasn’t going to make it in time, she transformed with a burst of golden light, increasing her speed tremendously. _Come on!_

* * *

The male Saiyan placed his sword back in its rightful place. As soon as he did, he felt a ki signature rise.

“Watch out!”

The man ears perked at the unfamiliar voice. Before he could even try to find where the voice came from, he was tackled by Bra seconds before King Cold could skewer him. Both the half-Saiyans spiraled downward, landing roughing on the ground. While the young man remained down, Bra leaped back onto her feet, turned around, unsheathed her sword from her back and then launched it like a spear at the unsuspecting Frost Demon. As soon as he turned around to face the newcomer, his eyes widened when he saw the sharp weapon heading towards him. Giving the flying sword a hard stare, it came to a halt midair.

Bra’s mouth dropped as she watched King Cold grab the sword by the halt with an evil grin.

“Such a magnificently crafted sword…” the Frost Demon murmured with amazement, giving a few practice swipes.

His red eyes locked with the female Super Saiyan amusingly. “Oh! Another Super Saiyan and a female at that!”

Bra look of shock warped into a frown. “A Saiyan is a Saiyan. It doesn’t matter that I’m a girl.”

Before Cold could say something that would most likely insult women in general, Bra vanished, shocking the Frost Demon. With a lightning-fast fist to his gut, which caused him to gasp and drop her sword, Bra followed up with a bone-breaking uppercut that sent him higher into the air. As he plummeted to the ground, Bra landed the moment he crashed.

The male Saiyan blinked, still sitting on the ground. 

“How-how dare you!” Cold hissed, glaring at her as he stood up slowly while stroking his throbbing chin.

Bra tilted her head innocently, offering Cold a sweet smile as she picked up her sword and slid it back into its scabbard.

All of a sudden, King Cold rushed toward her, proceeding to throw his thick fist at the female Saiyan, who frowned, caught his fist and pushed it aside. She gave him a bone-crushing jab to the chest, cracking his armor as she sent him hurling backward onto the ground again.

“I’m in a rather pissy mood right now, considering all the bullshit I’ve been through, which I’m not going to bore you with. So here’s how it’s going to go. No more talking, just transform and power up to your maximum and we’ll fight until one of us is dead. Sounds fair?”

While King Cold smiled at that, liking her way of thinking, the male time traveler begged to differ.

“I don’t think that is a good idea! We don’t know how much stronger he is than Frieza!”

Bra laughed. “That’s what makes it fun! Aren’t you curious?” She wasn’t worried at all. _There is no way that he could be much stronger than Frieza._

“No, I’m really not! He might overpower us!”

“Trust me, I’m a lot stronger than I look uhh…got a name buddy?”

The lavender haired man stood up, dusting himself off. “Not until you tell me yours.”

“Fine, whatever!”

Her ally frowned, but nevertheless accepted that she wasn’t going to give him an answer. “Fine, but I’m not going to let him transform!”

Bra smiled, a wicked smile that eerily looked like his father’s, as he had seen the few pictures that his mother has of him. _Wait…does that mean she’s like my sister from another reality?!_

“And I’m not going to let you stop him from transforming.” Bra turned towards King Cold. “What are you waiting for? Transform! I’ll hold him off until you’re done!”

Cold laughed. “As you wish.” he crouched slightly as his power suddenly started to skyrocket, a navy blue crystallized orb covering his form completely.

“No!” the man’s power exploded, his golden aura flaring furiously as he blasted off to put a stop to King Cold’s transformation, but Bra was having none of that; She appeared right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks by hitting him on the head with the halt of her sword.

“Damn it! This is ridiculous! You’re going to ruin everything!” the male Saiyan yelled with fury.

Tears suddenly started to gather within Bra’s eyelids, stubbornly refusing to let them fall.

“This isn’t my world…why should I care?” She knew she was talking nonsense, but right now she wasn’t thinking clearly. She was too emotionally hurt to care about anything and she felt that the only thing that could help was beating the shit out of something. _I’m nothing but a coward anyways; I should have womaned up and just died with Dende. It’s not fair how I get to escape reality as I know it and go somewhere safe, while everyone I loved and cared about remains inside Buu forever!_

The other Saiyan felt like he was looking into a mirror, the pained expression on her face reminding him so much of his own. “You lost people too didn’t you?”

The female Saiyan raised her sword. “No, I lost everything.”

Before he could question her further, Bra rushed towards him, slashing away at him so quickly that he was sure that if he slowed down just a bit, he’d be sliced in half . _She’s crazy!_

Knowing that he just couldn’t keep dodging, he decided to fight back by pulling out his sword, clashing it head-on with his opponent’s weapon. They grinded together viciously, wild orange sparks flying from the weapons each time they connected.

“Okay, so you lost everything. Why come here to just ruin this timeline? I’d think you left to start somewhere fresh, even if that could spell disaster for all of reality.” The man jumped back and threw himself into a roll, causing Bra to miss her next strike, the sword easily slicing through where he was.

The male Saiyan rolled out of each strike hurled by the female Saiyan until he had enough time to hop back on his feet. The female Saiyan stuck again, but the male Saiyan was ready this time, swiftly bounce off her sword with his sword with a hard shove, nearly sending her off her feet. His turquoise eyes narrowed with resolve as he suddenly disappeared, leaving an afterimage of himself before reappeared from behind.

“Sorry!” he muttered as he slammed his elbow down onto her spine ruthlessly, causing her to gasp breathlessly and fall on her hands and knees.

“No, I’m sorry...it’s too late...” Bra grinned as her eyes landed on King Cold, whose dark blue crystal shell was starting to crack slowly, signifying that the end of his transformation was soon to come.

The young Saiyan growled angrily when he realized that her emotional display completely distracted him from the real threat. “Damn it! He’s surpassed me in power! He might not be as strong as the An-” he cut himself short, giving the golden-haired woman an irritated glare.

Bra rose back onto feet when the throbbing back pain faded. “He’s not stronger than me though, but I think I’m gonna need your help anyways.”

“It’s Trunks. The name’s Trunks.” _Why the hell did I tell her? I don’t even know if I could really trust her…_

Bra looked taken aback. “Your name is Trunks? Interesting name...it seems like we do come from the same family.”

“The Briefs?” _I really should shut up!_

Bra nodded. “Lady Briefs.” She gave him a cheeky grin.

“Really? I just gave you my name!” Trunks growled.

Bra smirked. “If you’re a Briefs like you say, then I think you can figure out what my name is.” With that said, she returned her focus to the large orb that the Frost Demon was encased in, watching it as it finally completely shattered apart, revealing a taller, bulkier version of Frieza’s final form, except instead of purple Bio-Gems on his body, he had dark blue ones.

“Ah, this is refreshing! It’s been so long!” King Cold expressed gleefully, flexing his muscles and just overall testing his final form’s joins, which had been dormant for decades.

“Panties?” he said, blushing.

“That’s kinda our mom’s name, close to it at least,” Bra replied, readying her sword.

“Bulma means ‘bloomers’, so yeah close. Grandma’s name, Panchy, means panties, so bad guess I guess.”

“Don’t you think this discussion is kind of disgusting?”

Trunks smiled dimly. “Normally yes, but since it has to do with actually names…well-”

“That’s enough you two! I will not be ignored! I will get vengeance for the murder of my son!”

Bra snorted. “And here I thought you didn’t care about him. You didn’t even blink an eye when he was killed!”

“Unlike you monkeys and perhaps for many other species across the universe, Frost Demons have no need to express sadness for lost ones. We just move on instantly if it was natural death, because we are not weak, and if the death was caused by another, then we seek vengeance upon them!”

“If you are capable of experiencing feelings such as anger and hate, then you can experience sadness. The only problem here is that your son was such a cold-hearted bastard, that you couldn’t really bring yourself to care about him as much as you might have wanted to. But it doesn’t mean that you didn’t care about him in some way! If you didn’t care, then you would have never patched him up after being beaten by Goku.” Trunk said, as he placed his sword on his back.

“You’re so ignorant, you little insect! I never said I didn’t care about my son, I merely said that I don’t waste time grieving for lost ones! Now stop with this sentimental non-sense and let’s do as the young lady said!”

Bra nodded, her yellow aura igniting, which also surrounded her sword. “Let’s.” she then faced Trunks. “Don’t interfere until I ask for help…”

With that said, they both charged towards each other, Trunks’s lips flapping like a fish’s.

“But you said you needed my help!”

**_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **xxxxxxxxx _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

“Wow, that’s some crazy stuff right bro?” Krillin said, clearly amazed.

“I’ll say! I can’t believe they are both Super Saiyans, just like my dad!” Goku’s son agreed.

Vegeta growled, clearly jealous that some random kids appear out of nowhere and so happen to have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. _It’s my birthright! I have royal blood in my veins, yet a low-class warrior like_ _Kakarot has the power before me! Now, these two kids do too?!_

“Look, that guy who resembles Frieza is finally ready to fight them!” Yamcha pointed out as he watched the female Saiyan clash with the Frieza-look alike

“That Frieza look-alike is his father, King Cold…I’m surprised he wasted his time coming here. Wouldn’t be surprised if it was due to Frieza’s whining.” Vegeta said, remembering how childish Frieza could be around his father when he couldn’t get a planet he desired to conquer.

“Wow, his father is crazy strong! Definitely much stronger than my dad! If it had been him on Namek, my dad would have never stood a chance!” Gohan said.

“There is something about that girl that bothers me...” Bulma said, breaking her silence, her hands on her hips.

Tien nodded. “The part where it seemed that the girl thought it was a good idea to let Frieza’s father transform. Isn’t that what Goku did when he fought him back on Namek and King Kai advised him against it?” The last part he more just said to himself and Yamcha, as he was there when King Kai was trying to talk Goku from letting the Frost Demon reach his maximum.

Krillin waved his hand. “Oh, that? I think it’s a Saiyan thing.”

Bulma shook her head. “Yeah, you’re right in the fact that it seems like Saiyans have a lust for battle, always getting excited when a new challenge is presented to them, such as an opponent that is vastly stronger than they are. I would know of course, from all the years that I’ve traveled with Goku. Granted, I didn’t know what Saiyans were back then, but it makes sense given how Goku is when it comes to fighting. However, what we saw that girl display wasn’t merely a Saiyan trait. Sure Goku would want to wait for his opponent to reach his full strength so that they could give it their all without having to hold back, however, Goku wouldn’t attack someone _else_ who was _preventing_ his enemy from reaching his full strength. He always asked and for some damn reason, they cave in.”

Yamcha rolled his eyes. “Where are you getting at with all this Bulma?”

Bulma wrinkled her nose as her eyes landed on the Saiyan Prince, surprising everyone as her finger jerked towards his direction. “The trait that _that_ girl showed wasn’t a Saiyan trait and most definitely was not a Goku trait. It was obviously a Vegeta trait.” She said with a smirk.

Vegeta matched her. “Well, I must say, if she was my daughter, I’d most definitely be proud to call her a Saiyan.”

Bulma snorted. “Yeah, you would…”

“Mr. Piccolo, what do you think?” Gohan asked his mentor, giving his pant leg a tug.

The Namek didn’t respond at first, as he was too deep in thought and well…using his ears.

_The boy’s name is Trunks…and he’s a Briefs…which means he’s related to Bulma…and that girl is also related to her…and they are both Super Saiyans, which means they both have Saiyan blood…_ his black orbs landed on Gohan, who was looked at him, clearly waiting for some kind of response.

What happened next almost caused Gohan to panic as he had never seen such a shocked expression on his mentor’s face. However, it was only there for a split second, as his face had then morphed back to normal. The half-Saiyan knew that Piccolo was a very observant person, so when he saw his eyes briefly scan Vegeta and Bulma, it got him curious.

“Mr. Piccolo? What’s wrong?”

" Don't worry about it kid.”

“Oh…okay…”

The Namek closed his eyes, beginning to concentrate on solely sound, ignoring all his other senses. Once all interferences were blocked out, he merely focused on the two distant voices of the Super Saiyans, who were both taking on King Cold…well it seemed more like it was just the female Saiyan, the male was just asking questions…

**_“Socks?”_ **

**_“No.”_ **

**_“Hat?”_ **

**_“Nope.”_ **

**_“Headband? Stockings?”_ **

**_“No!”_ **

**_“Uhhh Tighty-Whities?”_ **

**_“Heh, my mom has a sister named Tights, but nope, not my name.”_ **

**_“What?! I have an aunt?! How come mother never told me?”_ **

**_“Maybe not in your timeline, but I sure did in mine…”_ **

Piccolo paused. _So they are from another timeline…which means time traveling is possible…_

**_“Gloves?”_ **

**_“Naaahh.”_ **

**_“Mittens.”_ **

**_“Okay, now you’re being stupid. I think it’s rather obvious as to what my name is at this point, because… ah, shit!”_ **

Piccolo grimaced as he heard what sounded like a piece of clothing tear slightly, followed by a high-pitched screech that nearly made his ears bleed. Then he heard a deep growl of pain as he heard flesh crack against skin and bone.

**_“Oh god, don’t tell me it’s Bra…”_ **

**_“Bingo…Now, don’t you feel like a perv for trying to guess your sister’s name?”_ **

Piccolo heard Trunks sigh…and did he just gag?

**_“Yeah…I really really do…”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once upon a time, I had a second version of this story called Bound to Another Time. It was supposed to be one that Bra wasn't gonna be paired with anyone and she was going to have a katana, called Kibo, instead of a sword. Bra not having a relationship with Goku would have drastically changed the story. I only made it to chapter 4 before I was like screw it since I was already too deep into this one. Anyways, I decided to use chunks of it in this chapter and will continue to do that until I used all I can. This will be exclusively on this site only. I don't want to bother messing with the original. Besides, how else can I make this story a little more special for the new readers here =P
> 
> What was the difference you might ask? Well in the original, as soon as Bra saved Trunks from being skewered by King Cold's horns, she killed him because he didn't stop the sword from connecting with him. So that means that everyone here gets to read a fight with Cold! Yay!! The interactions between Trunks and Bra are also vastly different and it was very fun to write!
> 
> PS. I apologize for sometimes having the characters switch from saying God to Kami. I had started with God, but then I switched it to Kami and then I forgot and it got all screwed up ^_^; I think it stays as Kami in the later chapters, so please don't put to much mind to it. Another thing, the changes made here do affect the later chapters. Since Trunks and Bra learned they are siblings here, the surprise scene that I created in a later chapter had to be removed. So you might be confused if you jump from here to fanfic .net to read the rest. It's gonna take me a long while to catch up to where a am currently at, so yeah. 
> 
> Later guys!
> 
> (Posted: 6/28/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	3. The Return of a Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the special King Cold fight and a chapter that is longer than the one posted on fanfic .net! enjoy!

* * *

**The Return of a Hero**

* * *

With lightning-fast reflexes, the female Super Saiyan curved her sword upwards, the sharp side of it connecting with the bio-gem located on the Frost Demon’s lower right arm. Seeing that he had an opening, King Cold took it, his free fist taking an aim at Bra’s stomach, only to have the Saiyan take a quick step back and then to the left, proceeding to deliver a hard elbow. The Frost Demon disappeared right before her eyes, her elbow hitting nothing but air. Seemingly out of nowhere came Cold, his knee slamming harshly on her open back, causing her to fall front first onto the ground, her expression morphing to that of intense pain as he had struck the same area Trunks had not long ago. Bra hastily rolled from her foe’s next strike, her peripheral vision witnessing a white fist sink into the dry dusty terrain. Rolling onto her front, the half Saiyan pushed off into the air, the Frost Demon in hot pursuit as he followed her golden trail with pure determination.

“Where do you think you’re going?!”

With a sneaky smirk, the female Saiyan unexpectedly halted and just seconds before the Frost Demon could pummel into her, she flipped over him, assembling her hands while in movement as she then crushed them on top of his round head, making his eyes bulge out comically. Bra became a zigzagging golden blur, catching her foe in the stomach with a kick before he could plunge to the ground, making him gasp soundlessly and come to a full stop. In seconds she vanished, King Cold grunting with irritation when her small fist collided with his right cheek first, then left, following up with a knee to his chin. With her adrenaline at its peak, she began to pepper his body with rapid punches and kicks, her grin widening at his tormented look and all the dark buries that were developing on his white skin. The next thing the Frost Demon knew, he was kissing the end of the half Saiyan’s sword, the hard material making his cheek indent unnaturally as he was sent hurtling towards the Earth, a body shaped hole forming through the spaceship he and his deceased son had arrived in, causing the machinery inside to explode loudly, the spaceship still remaining intact.

But Bra was having none of it.

The half Saiyan’s turquoise orbs hardened as she extending both her hands out and cupped them together tightly, her tone form tensing up when a sparkling ball of green energy began to manifest within them.

“Final Shine!” She cried out as she let loose her signature move, the wave of radiant energy rocketing straight towards King Cold and his spaceship.

Trunks had to dive to the ground and take cover, the destructive force of the female Saiyan’s blast causing the entire ship to erupt so fiercely that the tremor could be surely felt for miles. When the young man opened his eyes and looked at the damage done, he couldn’t help but winced when he noticed that a large crater had been created, the spaceship along with the dead bodies of the Frost Demon’s army all but obliterated into nothingness.

“Don’t you think you overdid it!?” Trunks yelled out in disbelief as Bra sheepishly scratched the back of golden hair.

“Oops…just wanted to make sure that the entire ship and the bastard were destroy-”

“Think again!”

Then everything changed and Trunks’s call of warning proved to be much too late, his eyes widening as a groundbreaking kick to her ribs sent her flying downwards, her body ricocheting upwards from the impact against the ground. Bra’s eyes turned transparent temporary when the Frost Demon’s knee dropped onto her stomach, the awful grin on Cold’s face expressing just how satisfying it felt to finally land a hit. Blood sprayed out of her lips when he ruthlessly pummeled his knee three more times against her tender stomach, the Frost Demon then removing himself from her form before grasping her by her slender throat, continuing to crush her against the ground severely.

“You really thought you could defeat me, didn’t you?! It was foolish of you to allow me to transform! Now I shall enjoy choking you to death before I turn you into ashes!” King Cold sneered villainously, the helpless half Saiyan frantically trying to rip off his large hand from her throat, but the Frost Demon would allow no such thing as he used his other hand to pluck both her wrists and hold them above her head firmly.

Just as tears began to develop in her reddening eyes, she attempted to use her legs to gain freedom, but it was futile as he decided to put weight on them with his large knee, keeping them grounded.

Air-filled her lungs when the Frost Demon was suddenly gone, a yellow boot having come in contact with the occupied vanillin’s cheek, launching him to the far right. Bra blinked the moisture from her eyes, causing their healthy appearance to return, the glowing form of her fellow time traveler coming into clear view.

“Can I help you now?” he asked with a raised brow, his golden aura diminishing.

Her first effort to respond resulted in failure, the strained cough that was escaping her throat making Trunks cringe as he silently wished that he had been much faster in his aid.

“Heh, I was going to ask but… you know….” Bra murmured, giving one final cough before standing.

The two Saiyan’s barely had time to move when King Cold came stomping towards them, a huge orb of purple energy swelling within his hands. They both veered away from the launched attack and gave the Frost Demon a devastating kick on each side of his head, causing him to become momentarily dazed. Without hesitation Trunks and Bra punched the Frost Demon directly on his chest, sending him flying backwards, the female half Saiyan disappearing from view and appearing behind her foe and giving him a roundhouse kick which sent him back to Trunks. The male half Saiyan gave him his own roundhouse kick, sending him back to Bra and well…this kind turned into a game of ping-pong, much to Cold’s dismay.

“Now I know why my son calls you monkeys! You all like to play games! Ughhh!” the poor Frost Demon was starting to get a headache from the thrashing he was receiving from both the half Saiyans.

The half Saiyans ignored his insults as they were too focused on one-upping each other. Trunks kicked King Cold high in order to throw Bra off, but the female half Saiyan was able to cover the distance in a timely manner, delivering a heavy double hammer fist to his battered body, which hurled him back down. Trunks spun around smoothly, unleashed his sword, and smacked the halt of it to his foe’s face, causing him to tumble feebly across the ground, his lips curving into a frown as he stopping back first.

Bra put a stop to the Frost Demon’s attempt to move, returning the favor from earlier by dropping a knee to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him; she propelled herself from his form with a backflip, going on to perform several more flips until she was the right amount of distance for what she planned to do next.

With her right hand cocked back, Bra’s eyes sharped as they locked onto King Cold, who was sluggishly returning to his feet. Trunks smartly backed away from harm’s way as Bra’s hand began to shine a brilliant green hue.

“ _Final Shine! Attack!_ ”

King Cold’s eyes widened in horror as a massive wave of energy consumed him, a pained scream exploding from his lungs.

As Bra exhaled tiredly, her natural hair color briefly made its appearance, indicating that she was running out of power.

Bra swore when the dust settled and King Cold was revealed to be very much alive. Thankfully, he most definitely wasn’t in prime shape any longer.

“How the hell is he alive?” She muttered in amazement. _Damn it, I should have listened to Trunks!_

Then her problems were solved as a large sword suddenly burst from the Frost Demon’s back, piercing right through his heart, finally ending his life and the fight. As his crimson orbs faded, Trunks swung his sword akin to how one would with a baseball bat, sending the lifeless Frost Demon into the air.

“Finish Buster!” The male half Saiyan hollered as he fired off his ultimate technique. Upon colliding with the airborne body, the King of the Frost Demons, Cold, was no more.

Two clanks were heard as both of the half Saiyan’s put their weapons back in their rightful place.

Trunks sighed deeply, his muscles relaxing as his yellow hair turned back to its normal violet color. When he faced his ally, he noticed that she had done the same Bra.

Trunks turned around and looked towards the direction that he felt the Z-Fighters were. “Did you come to warn the group about something terrible that will occur in the future?”

Bra sighed. “No…well kinda…”

“What do you mean?”

“Doesn’t matter; just know that I’m here to stay.”

Trunks’s jaw dropped as he turned back to the female half Saiyan. “B-but you can’t! You’re going to alter history completely if you do!”

His sister gave a sad smile. “Not like I have a choice. My time machine is broken and even if I fix it, where the hell would I go? The Earth in my reality is gone, along with everyone I’ve ever known.”

“Oh man, this is a touchy subject isn’t it?”

“No shit.”

“You’re an ass you know.”

“I know, you can blame good ol’ dad for that.”

“Vegeta?”

“No Goku.”

Trunks almost fell off his feet and well Bra was struggling not to laugh. “No way!”

Bra finally giggled. “Just messing with you, it’s Vegeta.”

Trunks’s eyes narrowed, not liking her attitude. “At least that’s the same. So we are pretty much siblings, just from different timelines.”

Bra wrinkled her face thoughtfully. “Not completely sure about that. Haven’t you noticed that our energy signatures are nearly identical? If I didn’t know any better, I think we are the same person, just that in my timeline I was born a girl while you were born a boy in yours.”

Trunks nodded. “Makes sense because you don’t exist in mine.”

“Likewise. Anyways, why are you here?”

“Just to give Goku a message when he arrives.” Trunks turned and hovered into the air, which clearly indicated that the conversation was over; after all, she didn’t want to reveal her life’s story so what right did she have to ask him for his?

“You coming?”

Bra nodded and followed.

* * *

“Look guys they’re heading over here!” Yamcha said, eyeing the two teenager’s closing in on the group.

Once Yamcha spoke those words, everyone became tense and guarded…well all except Piccolo. With his superior hearing, he had heard enough to know that the Saiyan’s had good intentions. _Well, Trunks has something to say and so does Bra, however it sounds like she’s here to stay permanently…_

Once the two half Saiyans were a few feet away from them, the lavender haired one spoke.

What he said astonished everyone.

“Hey, we’re going to meet up with Goku in a while! Wanna join us?” 

“H-how do you know my dad?” Gohan asked.

Trunks, still hovering over the Z-Warriors, smiled friendly. “I’ve never actually met him personally, I’m just a fan.” Bra snorted at this.

“Come and follow me if you’re interested, I promise I’m not an enemy.”

Trunks flew off, heading to Goku’s landing site with Bra closely behind.

Gohan jumped up into the air enthusiastically. “I’m going!” he said, taking off without hesitation towards the other half Saiyans, clearly excited that his father was coming home.

“Dahh! Gohan wait up!” Krillin cried out as he rushed to catch up with him.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu followed shortly after. Yamcha, along with Puar, was about to go on after them but screeched to a halt when they heard Bulma cry out urgently.

“Hey! Don’t you dare leave me behind, you hear!” She said, shaking her fist at him.

The former bandit sighed irksomely, but nevertheless plucked Bulma around her waist and rushed to cover the distance with the others.

“Eeep! Would it kill you to go slower?!”

Yamcha rolled his eyes.

* * *

Trunks and Bra landed in a plain area, which had scattered smooth rocks that were leveled inches above the dusty ground. It didn’t take too long for the Z-Fighters to catch up, landing next to them.

The Saiyan with the pink shirt instantly strode to the younger male one. “Okay boy, I want answers! Who are you and what are you doing here!?” he demanded.

Trunks looked at his father for the first time in his life. _He’s exactly like mother told me._

“Well?! Answer me!” The Saiyan Prince shouted impatiently.

The half Saiyan then stared at his feet, suddenly feeling awkward around his father. “I’m sorry…I can’t answer either of those questions. I will say this, however; I’m waiting here to speak with Goku.”

Vegeta snarled, clearly displeased at the boy’s response. “Humph, anything you can tell Kakarot, you can tell me!”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t…” Vegeta growled once again before stomping away.

Gohan hastily walked up to Trunks, wanting to ask a question also. “So were you really a Super Saiyan while fighting Frieza and his dad?”

“Yeah, I was.” The lavender haired Saiyan answered as he pulled a capsule out of one of his jacket’s many pockets. He tossed it and it went poof once it hit the earth; a small refrigerator appeared. He opened the fridge, revealing many different kinds of beverages. “Grab something to drink if you want. Goku won’t be here for another two hours.”

“Lies!” the Prince said, voicing his opinion. “Kakarot and I, along with his half breed brat over there are the only Saiyan’s left! So there is no way you could be a Saiyan!”

Trunk decided not to respond since he couldn’t risk revealing that he got his Saiyan blood from him. Everyone was hesitant to grab a drink, so he decided to grab one for himself to prove that it was safe. “Believe me, it’s safe to drink.” He took a sip.

“Do you have lemonade?” the bald monk asked.

“Yup.”

Krillin, deciding to trust him, strode towards the mini-fridge. Finding what he was searching for, he grabbed the can and snapped it open; the can hissed softly. “He wasn’t lying guys!” He said once he took a sip.

“I hope he has grape in there.” Gohan laughed out as he ran to grab his own can. Bulma and Yamcha also joined in.

While Krillin was enjoying his soft drink, he noticed that the mysterious woman hasn’t said one word thus far, so he decided to try to change that. “Did you come with the other guy?”

Everyone in the area immediately focused on Bra, causing her to blush profoundly at all the attention. “Umm no I didn’t.”

“Oh, then why do you guys have similar jackets?”

“Why do you have a sword just like him? Also, you were a Super Saiyan too, right?” Gohan added.

Bra looked away anxiously, panic clearly written on her face. _Oh Hell! What do I say!?_

Trunks noticed this and jumped right in for the save. “No, she didn’t. In fact, I’ve never seen her before today. And yes, she was also a Super Saiyan.”

Yamcha observed the female Saiyan, clearly liking what he saw. _She's pretty cute! In fact, if I didn't know any better, she almost looks like…_ his thoughts came to a halt. "Bulma!" said person faced the scar-faced man.

"What?"

He shook his head, "No it wasn't a question. I mean that she looks like you, Bulma!"

Bra whitened. _Crapcrapcrapcrap…_

"Well she kinda does, but so did Maron." Krillin said, giving his own input.

Bulma frowned. "Hey! Don't compare me to that bimbo! She looks nothing like me!" She cried out, smacking the bold monk upside the head.

"Is it possible that you are here for a similar reason?" Piccolo, who was the furthest from the group, asked.

Bra decided to give them something, as they were never going to stop questioning her if she didn’t. “While I was down there, he didn’t say anything other than…”She trailed off, quickly realizing that she was going to reveal Trunks’s name.

Trunks mentally sighed with relief.

“Ugh, I can’t tell anyone anything… at least not yet-” Everyone but Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo groaned, clearly hating all the secrecy. “But I will tell you my name. It’s…Bulla.” She said.

Everyone obviously doubted her, but then again, they have heard stranger names. Piccolo, however, smirked. Bra hadn’t noticed that.

After all the questions, which were either evaded or half-assed, everyone became silent for about an hour. Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta noticed that Bra kept on sneaking glances at him with a small smile.

Unable to take it anymore, he decided to give her a piece of his mind. “Hey! Why do you keep looking at me?!”

Her smile widened. “It’s just that I’m surprised that you would wear such a shirt. The color doesn’t suit you.” She giggled. “A ‘bad man’ shirt, really?”

Vegeta grunted with disgust. “The woman over _there_ refused to give me another shirt! I’m a prince, so I should be treated like one!”

Bulma glared at the peeved Saiyan. “Oh hush you!” she demanded but then smiled sweetly. “I happen to think that shirt makes you look handsome.”

Bra smiled. _Cute!_

After the remaining hour passed, the young Saiyan’s watch beeped softly. “Well that’s it; he should be here any minute now.” He said standing up, stretching his slightly cramped legs.

His ‘prediction’ was confirmed when a small dot in the sky began approaching.

“Hey! That must be him! Daaaddd!” Gohan cried out, jumping up and down with joy.

As the attack-ball came closer and closer, everyone trailed after it as it flew right over them, crashing loudly fifty feet away, creating a deep crater upon impact.

Once everyone was within range, they waited patiently, hoping that it was the Earth’s hero in the small pod.

The hatch door opened, revealing that it was indeed the earth raised Saiyan. As he planted his first step on the ground, he sighed, relieved that he was finally out of the claustrophobic ship. Gohan smiled and laughed jubilantly, causing the Saiyan’s attention to snap sharply to the source.

“Welcome back Goku!” Yamcha hollered, smiling brightly.

The full Saiyan looked at his group of friends with bafflement. “Hey, guys…How did you all know I was going to be here?!”

“This boy over here told us,” Piccolo answered, gesturing to the lavender haired man. “He also finished the job you didn’t back on Namek. He turned into a Super Saiyan and killed Frieza with ease. This girl.” He pointed to Bra. “Also transformed and helped him finished off Frieza’s father.”

Goku gauged both of the half-Saiyans and whistled, clearly surprised. “Wow! They are so young! That’s incredible!”

“Hey Goku, did you know Frieza was going to arrive here today?” Krillin asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, I actually saw him on the way over here! It’s kinda hard to miss a ship that massive!” He said.

Trunks finally spoke. “Then good thing we arrived when we did or you wouldn’t have had a planet to land on.”

“No, I could have gotten here instantly if I wanted too with a technique I learned in space. I’ll tell you all about it later.”

“Oh… So why didn’t you use it to get here?”

“Oh…I didn’t think that through…” He trailed off. Everyone smacked their forehead except Piccolo, Vegeta, and Tien.

“That’s Goku for ya.” Bulma said with a weak smile, despite the fact that his mistake could have put the whole planet in jeopardy.

Trunks spoke again. “Uhh listen Goku, I need to speak to you privately, so could you follow me?”

“Sure thing.”

Both the Saiyan’s took off, leaving the rest of the group behind.

“Man, what could be so important that he wants to only tell Goku and not us?” Krillin pondered.

No one said anything, not knowing how to answer that.

As Trunks and Goku had their private conversation, Bra began to deeply think over what she was going to do from here on out. _I left my timeline to not only start a new life elsewhere but…now that I have traveled years before Majin Buu makes himself known, should I warn them right now or wait until later? I mean they already have Trunks possible warning and well the mess with Buu is not supposed to happen for another twenty years. So what’s the point to add more bull crap to their plate?_ The aqua-haired Saiyan sighed in frustration. _Maybe…just maybe I should tell at least one person._ Her mother was the first to be taking out of the equation since she wouldn’t know what to do with the information. Bra took a look at Gohan and Krillin; _No I_ can’t tell _Gohan since he’s still too young here and as for Krillin, I never knew him that well so I don’t feel comfortable telling him._

Bra was so distracted with her thoughts that she never noticed that Goku and Trunks had both transform into their Super Saiyan forms. She then turned to Tien and Yamcha but came to the same conclusion as Krillin

She definitely wasn’t going to tell her father because her mother told her that the Saiyan Prince had trusting issues at this point and time. As for Piccolo, she does trust him but felt that it wouldn’t be wise to tell him as he would probably tell everyone, believing that preparing as soon as possible is the best thing. _But then again, it is better to be safe than sorry right? Ughh I’m so afraid and lost and I just don’t know what to do!_ Bra felt like her head was going to explode from all the stress building up inside. Once she calmed down, her eyes lit up when one name came to mind. _Goku! He never has had trouble keeping secrets, so if I’m going to tell someone it’s gotta be him._ _Is that why Trunks is talking to him only?_

Bra sighed, clearly becoming tired of all the thoughts swarming inside her mind. Her eyes locked with her mother’s; Bulma stared curiously, trying to figure out the mysterious girl. _Mom… I miss you…_

The half Saiyan gave her past mother a small smile and surprising enough she returned it.

* * *

"I shouldn't be doing this Goku, but I feel like some history should change. My mother told me you could make a difference and now I believe her."

"Your mom knows me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh really? Does she know me now or will she later?"

"She's standing over there."

Goku turned around, faced his group of friends, and then turned back to Trunks. "Ohh you mean the young woman that is similarly dressed like you?"

Trunks choked up. "Wh-what? No! I've never seen her in my life until just today!"

Goku's eyes enlarged. "So that means… BULMA IS!?"

Trunks nodded, blushing brightly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day! But you know, that girl looks a lot like Bulma when she was younger."

"I know… it's very strange. Maybe you should go talk to her since she won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He half lied. _It’s not my secret to tell, so I should not feel guilty._

"And why is that?"

"Well here's the weird thing. She came here in a time machine too…but when I last saw it, it was wrecked. So unless my mother from this timeline can fix time machine, which she most likely can't, she's stuck here." He half lied again. _However, I still said too much!_

Trunks sighed. “Listen Goku, just talk to her because I have to leave. My mom is probably worried sick about me.”

The older Saiyan shook his head and smiled. “Thanks, Trunks and don’t worry, I won’t say a word to anyone. Tell your mom I said hi!”

Trunks smiled as he pulled out the capsule that contained his time machine and tossed it down to the ground. Once it was out in the open, he stepped in, closed the hatch dome door, and began to lift off. The half Saiyan gave a final wave to Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters then winked out of view. The older Saiyan begins to walk back to the group, still deep in thought on what the lavender haired teenager told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter might be the last with changes from my canceled story.
> 
> And yeah, I know this strongly follows the canon story, but things will slowly start changing.
> 
> I'll be updating soon.
> 
> (Posted: 6/29/2020)


	4. Mistake

* * *

**Mistake**

* * *

“Wow… so he left like just that huh? I wonder what was that thing he was in?”

Krillin agreed. “Yeah Gohan, did you see how it just disappeared?” The young Saiyan’s head bobbed up and down.

Tien grunted, clearly upset about something so he decided to voice it. “It bothers me that he just came to defeat Frieza, which I’m grateful for mind you, and only talk with Goku, leaving us all in the dark.”

Vegeta said nothing but agreed silently, his arms crossed over his chest.

Seconds later, Goku had reached his group of friends, smiling genuinely.

“So Goku buddy, mind telling us how you survived on Namek and maybe tell us what the kid told you back there?” Yamcha asked.

The Saiyan didn’t mind answering the first question, but as for the second, he promised Trunks he wouldn’t say anything. The Super Saiyan began his story of how he survived Namek’s destruction, where he had been all this time and of the Instant Transmission technique, which he demonstrated much to everyone’s surprise.

However, when the time came to explain what Trunks had told him, he was at lost for words.

But Piccolo wasn’t.

He had heard everything and said that they all needed to know (Of course leaving out the information that would prevent the boy’s birth) so they could prepare themselves for the killer Androids. Bra was the most affected by the news because last she remembered, her mother _never_ talked about Androids. _Oh man, this doesn’t look good. This gives me more of a reason to not say anything concerning Buu!_

Once everything was said, the group once again turned to the aqua haired Saiyaness much to her dismay. She turned as red as a tomato and smiled weakly.

"Sooo now are you going to tell us your story?" Her clueless mother asked.

Bra coughed uneasily, trying to find something to say. "Uhhh maybe some other time."

Piccolo was thinking of cornering her after everyone left, but when he saw her guarded expression, he decided that he would not. _I know if I do, I doubt she will budge. She is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma after all. I’ll just have to keep an eye on her and perhaps ask Kami and see if he has any idea of what it could possibly be. However, for now, we will just focus on preparing for the Androids._

With that, he took off to the Lookout, not bothering to look back.

The rest of Z-Warriors, deciding that they wouldn’t push the subject either, left too…except for Gohan and Goku.

Gohan, noticing this, tilted his head in confusion. "Dad? Aren't you coming?"

His father smiled. "Sure I am, I just need to have a word with this girl here and I'll be on my way. So get going now."

His son was hesitant for a second but nevertheless did what he was told, flying off to catch up with the others.

Goku then faced Bra, who was shyly looking at her feet.

"So the kid told me that you came in a time machine also…can you at least tell me what you are doing here….wait…" He stiffened suddenly, gauging the girl in front of him. And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. "You-your Bulma's daughter!" He spluttered out.

Bra turned green. "W-why would you say that?" _Damn you Trunks! Why did you have to tell him that!?_

Goku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "He didn’t tell me if that was what you were thinking. The only thing he told me was that you came in a time machine and were probably stuck here because it is broken and that the Bulma in this timeline wouldn’t be able to fix it. Besides you’re practically a spitting image of her! I don’t know how the others didn’t put two and two together!"

"B-But-" _Oh screw it!_ "Yes, I am…." She gave in.

Goku smiled brightly. "Don't worry; just like I told him, I won't say a thing! So what's your name?"

The girl sighed, clearly hating the situation. "It's Bra, but I lied to your friends and told them my name is Bulla. So around them call me that."

Goku nodded. "So you're half Saiyan… I have a hunch you got the Saiyan blood from Vegeta. He did tell me that his father was Vegeta also."

Bra sighed. "Yeah..." _I thought he was supposed to be dense…_ she mentally whined. "We talked during the fight with Frieza and his father."

"Wow…" Goku paused, unable to finish his words. Man, w _ho would have thought that on my first day back on Earth, I'd meet Bulma and Vegeta's future kids!_

"So did you come here to warn us of an upcoming threat also?"

"Goku…" Bra started. She was too nervous to explain herself. "I'm not ready to talk about this… but I will tell you eventually. In my timeline, I always trusted you the most." She said, blushing terribly. Bra has always had a little crush on the Saiyan facing her. She says it's just a phase, nothing more. _Well if it is, it's a very LONG one._ She groaned mentally.

Goku gave the female half-Saiyan a grin. "Well, I'm flattered! Trunks said-wait you did get his name right." Goku said, fearing he made a mistake somehow.

"It's okay; he told me his name too,” Bra reassured. "I don't think that would matter anyway, considering we already know that Vegeta and Bulma are our parents, remember?"

Goku nodded as he exhaled with relief.

"You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

"Unfortunately no… and before you say it, I can't go to Capsule Corp because I fear that they will find out who I am. I mean you're right, the resemblance between my mother and I is undeniable."

Goku agreed.

"Then where will you go?"

Bra pressed her index fingers together, head stooping down nervously, "Well I was wondering if I could stay at your place…"

The full Saiyan laughed heartily. "Sure, that'll be no problem!"

Bra smiled.

"Let's go then!" Goku said, already airborne.

Bra was about to do the same, but stopped suddenly, remembering something important. "Uhh you go ahead; I'll follow your ki signature to catch up." The older Saiyan cocked his head questionably, but nonetheless nodded and took off.

"Whoa, I almost forgot the time machine!" She said, taking off to the location she left it at.

The sight that greeted her caused her to grimace. _It's completely wrecked. I highly doubt that my mother from this time can fix it. Not that it matters anyway._

She sighed sadly, already missing her good life in her timeline. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she re-capsulized and pocketed the time machine and then took to the air, heading to the Son household.

* * *

“No way Goku!”

“But-”

“No buts! You are not putting our little boy in any more danger!”

“But Chi-Chi we’re all going to be in danger when the Androids appear in about three years! We need all the help we can get!”

That’s what Bra walked into when she arrived at Goku’s home. Poor Gohan was in the middle of the whole thing, wanting nothing more than to run upstairs to his room. On one hand, she could understand his mother’s concerns because he was too young to be fighting life-threatening battles. On the other hand, Goku’s logic also made sense because his son was a Saiyan; fighting was within his blood and that would make him a powerful asset to the team. She could relate to that, being a Saiyan and all, but their human side diluted the powerful urge to become stronger and fight in life-threatening battles, making them less violent than full-blooded Saiyans. If she had it her way, she would have never been a fighter and instead focus on school, clothes, and partying at clubs or whatnot. But her father had refused to let, as he put it, ‘my Saiyan Princess became a weakling’. At first, she always looked for ways out of her training sessions by sneaking out with friends to go shopping before Vegeta could pull her into the Gravity Chamber. He wasn’t stupid; he always felt her ki leave the Capsule Corp. home, but had decided to let her have her fun. He had hoped that she would come around, however, she never did and that’s when he decided to take matters into his own hands.

That day was the day her Saiyan side surfaced. The day that her father had horribly embarrassed her in front of her friends by forcefully dragging her from the mall, kicking and screaming all the way home. He all but tossed her in the chamber and instantly began taunting her, asking her what she was going to do about it. She had responded by screeching and yelling nasty insults at the Prince, however, he just laughed it off, further pissing her off. Though she didn’t realize it at the time, the Saiyan Prince was deliberately ticked her off so that her Saiyan blood would finally awaken. At the end of that day, Vegeta carried her battered and bruised body out of the camber with a proud smirk across his face.

Bra suddenly realized that she must have spaced out for a little too long because Goku and his family were already inside their home, quietly enjoying the large meal that Chi-Chi had prepared once she saw that her husband had returned. The carefree Saiyan waved at her through the rectangular window, asking her to come and join them. She gave a small smile and walked inside and politely sat on one of the wooden chairs around the table.

Chi-Chi, upon seeing some stranger sit down, looked at her curiously. “Who is she?”

Goku, who was stuffing his face with white rice, swallowed quickly before answering her question. "Oh, she's Br-uhhhmm I mean Bulla. We found her around the time we talked to the boy from the future. She was lost and needed a place to stay so I said that she could say with us for a while." He lied, which the female Saiyan was thankful for.

His wife raised a brow. "Without asking me first?"

The goofy Saiyan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sorry…I didn't think it would be a problem. Also, I didn’t know she would suddenly appear, nor did you know I was coming back home today."

Chi-Chi's glare turned into a smile. "No, it's fine." She turned to Bra and asked her if she wanted something to eat. She nodded shyly but only asked for a little as she wasn't as hungry as usual.

"You know Bulla, you look a lot like a friend of mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could be her daughter."

Bra choked on some rice, coughing harshly. "I-I do?"

"Yeah, her name is Bulma. Goku told me she was at his landing site, so you obviously saw her right?"

"Y-Yeah I did, but I assure you I'm not."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Of course not, it's not like Bulma lost you all these years and then you suddenly appear."

Bra laughed nervously. _I seriously should have bought some hair die and contact lens. But I have to wonder, what would happen to my dyed hair when I become a Super Saiyan?_

Shortly after that, the conversation shifted from Bra and went back to Goku, who went on telling the tale of his adventure on the planet Yardrat. Once all was set and done, Chi-Chi picked up all the dirty dishes and began washing them. Bra offered to help her but she rejected it, telling her that she was their guest so she shouldn't have to. The half Saiyan shrugged and walked off to the living room and sat on a nearby couch. She then unstrapped her sword and removed her blue jacket, leaving her with her white t-shirt. She folded the jacket neatly, placing it on the couch with her sword on top.

Chi-Chi had sent Gohan to do his studying while Goku again begged her to let their son train with him.

About three hours later, the time traveler was startled awake by the voice of non-other than Goku.

"Uhh hey, I'm sorry I woke you up-"

"No, you're not." Bra deadpanned.

The older Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "Okay, you got me there!" He laughed.

Bra raised a brow questionably. "So what do you want?"

"Oh… uhh you see Chi-Chi is asleep and so is Gohan. I was training outside but quickly became bored and I decided I wanted a sparring partner. I know Chi-Chi won't let me ask Gohan so I thought maybe we could?"

Bra thought about that for a second, then looked out the window to see that it was dark out.

"What time is it?"

Goku rubbed his chin. "About midnight."

Bra's eyes widen with astonishment, clearly confused as to why he would ask her to do that at this time. It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse his offer but upon seeing the puppy-eyed pleading look she couldn't. So she sighed with defeat before she looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. "Alright, let's go."

Goku grinned back and lead the way outside.

* * *

Bra faced Goku, who was a few feet away stretching, with her arms crossed. The late-night summer wind danced around her body, whipping her long aquarium hair almost in a hypnotic manner as the lust for battle blazed in her eyes. She felt excitement rush down her spine as she eyed the older Saiyan, who looked right back with a similar expression. Both of the Saiyan's crouched into their fighting stance, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

With inhuman speed, Goku threw a fist towards the stock-still Saiyan Princess. His fist went right through her fading form as he then screeched to a halt. The Earth’s protector smirked and spun around, crossing his arms to block an incoming fist, which connected with such force that the ground shook violently. Bra leaped back a couple of feet before she pushed off the ground, twirling over the other Saiyan, landing a strong elbow on the small of his back, making him lurch forward.

Before Goku could correct himself, Bra did a double kick, which nailed him in the back once more, this time knocked him down. As soon as she landed, she thrust her fist downward, aiming to land another hit, but Goku quickly curled his legs inwardly and sprung them out, giving Bra a double kick of his own straight to her gut, making her eyes bulge out. As she was hurled backward twenty-five feet, he appeared from behind and swatted her away, making her grimace in pain. The half-Saiyan halted in mid-air, turned around, and took off, cutting through the air sharply as she aimed to give him a head-butt, but the full Saiyan reacted too quickly and avoided it by jumping over her and shooting a spiraling ball of energy. It caught her right on the mid-section of her back, making her crash onto the ground. Before Goku could strike her stomach, she rolled to the side until she landed on her belly, and then pushed herself up into the morning sky, causing the palm tree haired Saiyan’s attack to hit the ground, shattering right through it.

The Earth-raised full Saiyan pushed against the ground and shot up after her, aiming to hammer her face with his fist, but Bra saw this coming and swayed to the right, delivering a bone-crushing kick to his side, making him cringe as he then was sent down diagonally. Goku, however, caught himself seconds before he landed and flew backward with Bra in pursuit. He stopped mid-flight as Bra aimed a heavy blow to his face, but Goku countered by giving her a right hook to the chin, causing her head to snap back. He then struck her right on her cheek which caused her to stagger to the left.

Righting herself back into a fighting stance, she smirked as she wiped the small trace of blood that slid from her lips and down her chin.

Landing on the ground, Goku smirked right back. “That’s a nice warm-up, now let’s see how you handle yourself against a Super Saiyan.”

Goku's eyes gleamed turquoise as his hair began straightening up. Bra just grinned as her eyes flickered also, her hair shimmering brightly between green-blue to golden.

With one powerful yell, they both burst with a blinding golden light, brightening the night sky.

Suddenly Goku couldn't move.

As he stared at the Saiyan before him, he felt mesmerized by her looks. His heart rate increased, thumping so loud that he was sure that it could be heard from miles away. _She's so pretty…I've never seen a female Super Saiyan…_

Even though she didn't show it, she was confused as to why the older Saiyan was staring at her. _Oh my god, why is he staring at me like that? Never mind that, I’m not losing this fight!_

She pushed her thoughts to the corner of her mind as she blasted off to the distracted Saiyan.

Goku’s orbs broadened as her fist connected with his face, the impact causing him to fly across the horizon instantly. Appearing from behind, she followed up with a spin heel kick, which sent him further in the opposite direction, but before he could crash into a nearby raised mountainside, he recomposed himself and flew high into the air, the female Saiyan following moments after. The time traveler collided with the older Saiyan ruthlessly, both of them punching and kicking each other at a rapid pace, each hit echoing loudly and causing the earth to shake fiercely. As one of Bra’s punches missed, Goku hurriedly took advantage by striking her with a haymaker, sending her headfirst down to the ground, however, she somersaulted seconds before she landed and shot back up, determined to win this match. Bra shot a small ki blast as a means to distract him, but the world’s hero deflected it, only to see the younger Saiyan shoot yet another. Instead of repeating his actions, he vanished, leaving an afterimage which caused Bra’s incoming fist to hit nothing but air.

The male Super Saiyan appeared behind the Saiyan Princess, delivering a powerful double kick against her back, causing her to gasp and arc backward in pain as she then flew across the air miles away. Bra halted seconds after; a snarl escaped her lips as the older Saiyan attempted to deliver a hard blow to the gut, but was unsuccessful as the younger Saiyan saw this coming, twisted over him and pressed a kick to the small of his back, this time making him grunt in pain. She then grasped his arm and threw him straight down to earth, which caused a powerful ground shaking explosion when he landed brutally.

As Bra hovered close to the crater the older man resided in, he suddenly burst out, his fist smashing across her face, sending her soaring upwards. Within seconds Goku was above her, aiming for an elbow to her head, but Bra managed to stop her momentum moments before his attack could connect, whirling around, hoping to nail him with a roundhouse kick, however, the older man just ducked beneath her leg… and then everything slowed down as he froze in place… staring under her raised skirt. Before he could figure out why he suddenly thought of Bulma, a bone-crushing blow exploded onto his head, causing him to see stars. Bra, thinking she had him, attempted to do a finishing blow to his chest but surprisingly, the older Saiyan caught her arm and swung her in circles before letting her loose, causing the half Saiyan to crash harshly on her back, a gasp slipping from her lips because of the impact.

Eyeing Goku as he touched the ground, Bra stood upright, dropping to her fighting stance again.

Once she was ready, the half-Saiyan shot off at breakneck speed, hurling fists after fists at the full Saiyan wildly. Goku was able to avoid most of them, but some he had to block or counter with a strike of his own. A particular sudden hard strike caused Goku’s guard to shatter like glass and all he could do was watch in horror as the female Saiyan land an energy lit punch against his chest, causing him to wheeze in pain.

With his eyes closed, the older Saiyan was sent hurling down.

Goku landed on his feet, a look of disbelief written on his face. _She’s good!_

Bra laughed. “Ready for another round?” The half Saiyan asked, raising her fists.

Goku merely answered with a small grin as he exploded from the ground, pulling his fist back, readying for a powerful strike, however she nimbly jumped above him and used his head like a spring. Goku quickly reached out and grabbed the half Saiyan by her leg and reeled her into a ground-shaking slam against the terrain, causing Bra’s face to contort in pain. Goku then grabbed and pulled her towards him by her shirt and kneed her in the stomach, causing her to double over before slamming a heavy fist into her face, sending her flying across the sky. Placing his two fingers onto his forehead, he vanished from sight, appeared behind her, and kicked her upwards. Before Goku could give the female Saiyan a direct hit onto her exposed abdomen, Bra was somehow able to move out of harm’s way, latch onto his left arm and brutally slam her fist against his head, causing him to rocket down at an incredible velocity. Goku had managed to break his fall by using his feet but Bra was on him again, punching him quickly, throwing in a few kicks in the mix. One particular powerful hit hurled the full Saiyan backward, however, he was able to ground himself against the dirt.

Beginning to feel fatigued, she was unable to keep herself airborne, so she lowered onto the ground, only to have the older Saiyan punch her on her left cheek, then her right, following up with a kick which sent her tumbling across the ground. Appearing in front of her, the half Saiyan’s movement was put to a stop by a heavy kick that sends her soaring into the air diagonally. Doing an instant transmission, Goku appeared above her, readying to finish off this match, unfortunately, the half Saiyan managed to right herself and halt while in midair; she was breathing heavily and right then and there it dawned on her that she definitely wasn’t well rested enough for this match.

Growling, Bra disappeared and reappeared above him and brought a ki filled double ax fist at his head, causing an explosion that masked the entire area with debris, completely obscuring the area.

When the smoke and debris became vacant, the Saiyans came into sight, Bra struggling to break Goku’s hold on her fists, which was captured between both his palms. Their clashing golden auras burst into waves and waves of energy, the force of their power causing tiny pieces of terrain to suspend in the air. They were clearly getting carried away.

Then the half Saiyan’s aura gave out, her hair turning back to sea-green as she plummeted down.

Not even seconds after, Goku felt the after effects of the last blow the half Saiyan had landed and began to descend downwards, his hair turning black as he inadvertently landed on top of her, his face pressing against the nook of her neck. The wild scent of her hair locks assaulted his nostrils, making his already light weighted head feel lighter. With all the strength he could muster, he lifted his head away from the sweet scent of her skin and hair. His eyes then locked with hers, causing him to become as mesmerized as he had been when he saw her transform into a Super Saiyan. She looked quite dazed; her half lidded aqua orbs had a faraway look to them. His eyes then landed on her slightly plump lips, making him groan when he saw her bite down on it. _Wh-what's wrong with me…_

The dark haired Saiyan groaned once more when she licks her lips subconsciously, her aquarium hair sprayed heavenly on the ground. Unable to resist the strong urge any longer, he did the one thing that will forever change his life. He crushed his lips with hers. Bra gasped in surprise but nevertheless gave into it. She grasped the back of her crush's head, dragging her hand through his hair, loving what she had been denied of for years. As the kiss deepened, both the Saiyans groaning with pleasure, a loud gasp was heard in the distance, which of course went unheard by the two on the ground.

“What the-why?”

Then Chi-Chi fainted, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The fight between Goku and Bra is longer here and the overall chapter is longer. Some things were also changed.
> 
> (Posted: 6/30/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	5. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: nothing big really, but there are some obvious implications of something in the sexual nature at the very end.

* * *

**Consequences**

* * *

_What am I doing!_

Goku thought as he ripped his lips from the disarrayed beautiful Saiyan, whose eyes were dazed. He hurriedly averted his gaze from her face before he gave in again and bolted upright. Moments later Bra's vision refocused. _Oh… that was unexpected….but heavenly…_

Then she paled, as the consequences of what they did hit her like a tsunami wave. _Oh, man…I kissed a married man!_

Bra faced the older Saiyan and saw the look of extreme guilt pasted on his face. He didn't say a word or even look back at her as he turned, heading back to the path that leads to his home. Bra sat up but didn't bother to stand. She remained sitting on the ground, with her soiled hand grasping her forehead as tears began leaking down her cheeks. _What h-have I done?_

* * *

The earth's protector stiffened at the first thing he saw when he walked inside. Chi-Chi was on the ground, apparently unconscious. Goku knew that she had fainted and that could only mean one thing. She saw it…she saw him kissing Bra. _Kissing? I was all over her…_ he thought shamefully, a bitter expression across his lips. _She must have heard all the noise outside and looked out the window._

He gently picked up his wife and placed her onto the couch. He sat near her, waiting for her to wake up, preparing himself to deal with the repercussions for his actions.

Hours later, it was finally morning. Not only had Bra never returned to the house, but Chi-Chi was still out of it. Goku had long ago fallen asleep. He was suddenly awakened when he heard small sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. Gohan appeared near the kitchen, wondering why his mother wasn't already up with food ready on the table. His unspoken question was answered when he saw his father sitting on the couch near his mother, who had a wet cloth placed on her forehead.

"Dad? What happened?" A worried Gohan asked as he walked into the small living room.

Goku said nothing as he just stared at the floor, clearly finding it more interesting. How can he tell his son that he cheated on his mother… and she witnessed it?

Seconds later, the dreadful moment was upon him as Chi-Chi stirred awake. Slowly but surely, her eyes opened. At first, she was confused as to what happened to her, but the memories came flooding back as soon as her sight landed on her husband's grim appearance.

The former martial artist quickly shot off the couch, wanting to be as far away as possible from the man that broke her heart last night.

"How could you? Have I not been a good wife to you? Have I done something wrong?" Chi-Chi had a devastated look on her face, her vision becoming blurred by the developing tears.

"I'm s-sorry ch-"

Chi-Chi cut him off with a shake of her head as tears sprinkled out of her completely watered eyes. "I think y-you need to leave Goku…"

"But Chi-"

She shook her head once more. "Just go..." She turned away, not being able to face the man she loved for years. She began walking away but stopped suddenly to say one last thing. "Pack some of your clothes… I don't know…" She choked a sob before she was able to finish. "I need time to think…" With that she was gone, heading up the stairs and into their room.

"D-dad…What happened?" he asked for a second time, clearly confused.

"Son… your dad did a terrible thing…" Goku trailed off as one tear slipped out of his left eye.

"What did you do?"

His father said nothing. This angered the boy.

"Tell me! I'm more than old enough to understand! So TELL me!" Gohan roared out, making Goku wince.

Goku sighed and decided that he was right. His son wasn't so little anymore so he dropped the bomb.

"I…I cheated on y-your mother…"

Gohan's eyes widened with utter shock at what he just heard. "Wh-what? Why would you do that-"

"I don't know son…" Goku was unable to look at his son. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on his young face.

"But dad don't you love mom?"

"Yes, I do…" He didn't know if he was trying to convince Gohan or just himself. _I love her, don't I? I do… but why can't I get_ her _out of my mind? Every time I picture her face…my stomach feels like it's going to burst._

“Who was it?”

“Huh?”

“Who was it? The person you cheated with?”

“Someone you don’t know.” He wasn’t lying...sort of.

"I'm going to pack a few things and I'll be off…take care of your mother, Gohan…" Goku began walking up the stairs, leaving Gohan, who couldn't believe what just happened, but before he could even consider opening the door to Chi-Chi and his room, he saw that he didn't need to because his clothes were in a bag. _Well… I guess she pretty much made her decision…_

* * *

Bra had all but cried herself to sleep; the horrible guilt ate at her for the rest of the night. Once the sun had broken through the night sky, she had stirred awake. She stood up for the first time since her sparring match against the full-blooded Saiyan. She then examined herself and scowled in disgust at the sight of her battle tattered clothes. Her white shirt wasn't so white anymore; her once bright red skirt now looked very dull, a small piece of the leather material hung loosely to the side. She was pretty sure her hair and face didn't look any better. _Ugh, I have to take a shower and get new clothes!_

She snapped out of her thoughts as she hears a door nearby open and close. She came face to face with the older Saiyan, who looked grief-stricken. In his arms, he had a large bag. Bra's eyes widened, immediately expecting the worst. As Goku strode towards her and stopped a few feet away, she noticed that over his shoulder was her sword. He slipped it off and handed it to Bra, who hastily took it. He then placed his large bag on the ground and wordlessly dug in it and pulled out her indigo jacket, handing that to her too. She took it and slipped it on, not caring that it would catch dirt because of her shirt.

"Goku…I'm so sor-"

The solemn Saiyan shook his head. "No… don't be… it's not your fault. It's mine."

"But I encouraged you by retur-"

"Just… let's not talk about this. I'm not mad at you anyway. Let's go to Bulma's…her home is more than large enough for me and you."

The half Saiyan was going to say just what she thought of that idea but the older Saiyan interrupted her yet again, for the third time.

"I'm not leaving you out here Bra," Goku said sternly before he sighed, his expression returning back to its miserable state. "Now I know you don't want too because you're afraid that they will find out who you are, but just trust me on this, they won't. I promise."

That's all she needed to hear to be convinced as Goku asked her to grab his shoulder so he could Instant Transmission them over to Capsule Corp.

As they vanished, a child with clear tears running down his face could be seen looking through the Son household. _Daddy…it couldn’t have been with her…right?_

Truly not wanting the answer, he pushed those thoughts as far back as they could go in his mind, locking them up tightly.

* * *

"Ugh! That prick of a man needs to learn to respect me!" A sea-green haired woman shouted while she worked on something in her lab diligently.

The Saiyan Prince was the most stubborn and annoying person she had ever met. Always demanding food and throwing his weight around like he's a king. Sure he is the Prince of all Saiyans, but here, on planet Earth he wasn't. He needs to learn how to treat people respectfully, not treat them like slaves. _Doesn't help that he also wrecks the gravity chamber by overdoing it and then expected me to have it fix quickly or he'll 'blow up this backwater planet'!_ She thought furiously, mimicking the Saiyan towards the end. _He is kinda cute though…actually he's freaking hot_. She hated herself as those thoughts slipped into her mind.

Bulma turned around, heading to grab another tool from her toolbox, but ran into a hard body, causing her to jump and back away in surprise. She came face to face with her best friend, Goku.

"Goku? Why didn't you knock before you entered in my lab… wait how did you even get in? This place has a security system that prevents anyone to access this room unless I gave them authorization!"

The Saiyan just smiled self-consciously as he rubbed the back of his head. She took note that his smile didn't reach his ears like they usually do. She also saw that he had a huge bag hanging from one of his hands.

"Sorry. Instant Transmission allows me to appear at any place, however, the bad part of it is that I have to lock on someone’s ki signature to do it. I felt Vegeta here, but that would have been a bad idea wouldn't it."

Bulma agreed. "So what brings you here?" She just then realized that he didn't come alone. The Saiyan girl from yesterday afternoon was with him. She looked both the Saiyans up and down and noticed that their clothes were torn in many places and also stained with clotted blood.

"What happened to the both of you?"

The older Saiyan faced the aqua haired one behind him and noticed for the first time that she was an utter mess. _But still gorgeous… ugh, snap out of it! That's what got me in this situation in the first place!_

He turned back to Bulma. "Oh, we were both sparrings last night. We never got to take a shower ahhhh apart that is!" Goku said, blushing profoundly.

Bra looked mortified as she covered her face with one hand, wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

Bulma nodded and smiled at the Saiyan's discomfort.

"So again, why are you both here?"

Goku's nervousness instantly vanished, like it was never there, and was switched with a melancholy expression. "I… I don't want to talk about it. Can we both take a shower… separately of course so we can get cleaned up? Don't worry I have clothes with me." he finished, gesturing to the bag in hand.

_There he goes again trying to reassure me that there is nothing going on between the both of them….and that's a big bag, it looks like it has a whole closet of clothes…_ Bulma thought but nevertheless smiled, deciding that he would maybe tell her later what the issue was; unfortunately, she already had a hunch as to what might have happened…which she is refusing to believe at the moment.

"Sure, head to the hall and turn to your right, there is a bathroom in there. Adjacent to it is another."

Goku began walking towards the exit but stopped shortly before he went through it. "Oh, I almost forgot, can I and B…Bulla stay here for a while?"

"You both can stay as long as you want. I'll get your rooms ready."

Goku finally gave a genuine smile. "Thanks, Bulma! You're the best!" With that said, he walked away, exiting the lab, and went on to the bathroom to shower.

Bulma then turned her attention to the young woman. She saw that she was awkwardly looking around the lab, clearly trying to avoid looking at her. Bulma looked at her curiously, just like she did when she first saw her at her friend's landing site. The half Saiyan had sweat dripping down her temple, looking like she was going to faint. Bra then began walking rather quickly to the exit but stiffened when she called her out.

"Wait! I see that you don't have any clothing. Let’s you get you a fresh pair and you can just leave your ruin ones on the bathroom counter. I'll pick them up after you're done showering."

Bra turned around, her nervousness completely wiped off her face and replaced with a bright smile. "Thanks."

"No problem kid, come on follow me." Bulma sauntered pass the half Saiyan, who went right on after her.

As they passed by the kitchen, Bulma saw the Saiyan Prince vacuuming whatever was in the fridge. She ignored him and continued walking. The Prince did the same with a smirk. He then noticed that the mysterious woman from yesterday was tailing her. He raised a brow with interest but Bra refused to look at him. 

_Just ignore him…_ and Bra did, sighing with relief when she was finally out of his sight.

Once they both reached a room, which was most certainly made for a female since it was decorated pink, they entered it much to the half Saiyan’s dismay. Bra hated the color pink with a passion, which was odd because she used to love it when she was little. Hell, she liked it even in her early teens. _I guess my father beat the love for the color out of me._

Bulma went to the closet nearby and opened it, disappearing inside it. A few seconds later, she reemerged with a pair of blue faded jeans accompanied by a tight fitted white shirt with the Capsule Corp. logo on both sides of the sleeves. On her left hand, she clutched a pair of fresh white sneakers with socks stuffed within them.

Bra's face wrinkled in dislike at the pair of jeans. "I'm sorry if it sounds kinda rude but do you have a pair of sweat pants instead? I hate jeans because they are so… itchy."

Bulma laughed. "That's just fine. Here hold on to these." She handed the Saiyan the shirt and the sneakers as she then went back to the closet. She poked her head out and asked Bra a question. "What color do you want?"

She shrugged. "Red if you have it."

"I do."

Bulma nodded, pulling her head back inside the closet that looked like a room in itself. She returned with the requested sweats and handed it to her. Bra smiled slightly, saying thanks and was about to leave but the wealthy woman put a stop to that. "Bulla there is a shower room here also. You don't have to go back downstairs." She said. "I know a lady needs her privacy." She added with a wink. "Oh, I almost forgot, look in one of the drawers. You'll find some bras and panties in there."

"Okay…" She replied. _I love you, mother._

With a small wave, Bulma left the room, leaving Bra by herself.

* * *

_Oh boy…I can't get this girl out of my head!_ The Earth raised Saiyan voiced loudly within his mind. Goku was extremely confused. He didn't understand why he did what he did. He loves Chi-Chi and cheating on her had never crossed his mind. However, for some reason, his guilt lessens when his thoughts drifted to the stunning aqua haired Saiyan. As much as he cared about his wife, he was beginning to realizing something as he dragged his hands through his messy locks. _I've… never really thought about it… I just always believed that…right?. But this woman… She's gorgeous. I know looks are not everything, but it's not even that_ _anyway. My blood boils every time I'm near her_. _My heart speeds up and my stomach literally feels like it's going to explode if I even think about her! Now that…that I've never felt with Chi-Chi… so what does that mean?"_

At the same time, the other Saiyan was having similar thoughts while she lathered her body with soap. She was confused because she always believed her crush on the older Saiyan was just that… a little crush that would disappear. Now though… after that mind-blowing kiss, she didn't believe it was a crush anymore. _Kami no! I want him so_ bad _now! I want him all ov-_ she put a stop to her perverted thoughts. Then she began to notice that she was… _Oh shit, I'm…_

To be frank she was absolutely aroused. _Oh…this is bad! Very very bad!_ _He's a married man and I might have just ruined that! This is my second freaking night in this timeline and I already managed to change it more than it already was!_

Bra sighed sadly. She felt guilt tearing her apart from the inside out. One last thought went right through her head as she walked out of the shower and began drying herself up.

_So why is it that every time I think about him my guilt lessens?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, as I looked this over, I beat myself up over Gohan's response to all of this. It was obvious who Goku had cheated with lol yet I made him dumb when Gohan is anything but that. I wanted to change it now, but that would change somethings that I really don't want to later on, so I have decided to leave that alone. I did add that "shoved it to the back of his mind" to 'soften' the impact of my decision in writing lol I know, its stupid, but oh well.
> 
> (Posted on 6/30/2020)
> 
> -Gater-


	6. Her Despair

* * *

**Her Despair**

* * *

_Grumble_

Goku slowly stirred awake at the random noise that rang through his ears.

"Ugh, what's that sound?"

Grumble... Swoosh...

_Okay, where is that... Oh..._

Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and laughed. "I guess I'm hungry ..." He said as he scuffled with the sheets to get off the bed; he stretched and yawned.

He turned and looked at the digital clock on the small drawer nearby and saw that it was past midnight. He frowned when he saw that since it meant that he had gotten less than three hours of sleep. He had been thinking too much...about Chi-Chi... about his son and of course the mysterious half Saiyan, Bra. It had taken forever to even start feeling droopy because he just couldn't stop having taboo thoughts of the beautiful woman. It was driving him insane and on top of that, it just didn't make sense. He barely knew the girl! _I just met her two days ago!_ He yelled, his very voice bouncing off the corners of his mind.

He shook his head, trying to clear it as the Saiyan decided to try to ignore his thoughts and just find something to eat to shut his annoying stomach up, and then, perhaps he'd be able to get the sleep his body desperately craved.

Opening the door of his bedroom, he headed downstairs. The kitchen was quiet except for the occasional cricket sounds and howling winds outside since the porch glass sliding door was open.

_Wait, what?_

He observed the porch entrance and noticed the woman that's been attacking his head for hours. Her aqua hair glistened radiantly, the bright full moon making her look even more divine than she already was. His stomach lurched pleasantly at the sight, his heart rate increasing quickly.

The mood was ruined when he heard a tiny sob. Then another; this happened a few more times until finally, she broke down into a silent cry.

The older Saiyan Immediately forgot about his protesting stomach and headed to the upset young woman.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Bra flinched, not expecting anyone to be awake at this time. She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks, hoping that when she spoke, her voice didn't crack. "Nothing..." She answered, lamely.

The older Saiyan sat next to her. "Hmm, I highly doubt that... wanna talk about it?"

Bra nodded negatively. "Not really..." She faced the other Saiyan and saw that he was staring at her worriedly. She flushed at the intense look before looking away, stargazing again.

Goku had seen that her eyes were red-rimmed, a sign that she's been crying for a long while. He didn't know why but he felt strongly compelled to help her, to cure her pain and scare the demons that seemed to be haunting her.

Minutes passed before one of them broke the silence.

"It's just... I miss my family... my friends... I want my life back." The half Saiyan said, a stuttering sob escaping her lips.

Goku frowned thoughtfully, wanting to just hold her. It was almost as if his feelings for his wife were vanishing faster than they should be. The older Saiyan swallowed thickly, guilt continuously eating his conscious away. _Does this mean that I was never actually in love with Chi-Chi?_ What if she does decide to take him back, would he want that? What made him feel worse at the moment was that he almost hoped she wouldn't take him back, in turn making it easier to break it off with her. _Cowered_... A small voice whispered within. _What am I thinking? How can I do that to her?! Everyone would look at me like I'm a monster…_

"I wish things would have turned out different so bad…I hate it! Hate hate _hate_ it! Hate _him!_ " She shouted as another sob stuttered past her lips.

Goku saw that her irises briefly turned turquoise, which concerned him. So he gave in. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She tensed at first but then relaxed. The older Saiyan ran his hand through her silky soft hair, causing the wonderful vanilla scented conditioner to waft through his nostrils. Bra wept for what seemed like hours while Goku just continued to stroke her hair, trying to soothe her. Eventually, she stopped, pulled away and thanked the Saiyan for comforting her.

Bra smiled sorrowfully, wiping the last of her tears. "You're so sweet…you've always been in my timeline and I'm glad here you're no different."

Goku returned the look, giving her grin. "No problem. I just couldn't see you that way and not try to help."

The time traveler nodded before looking at the sky once more. After a minute or so of nothing but the sounds of nature, Bra spoke.

"In my timeline…there's nothing left. I'm sure Planet Earth exploded seconds after I warped into hyperspace…so I'm lucky I guess…" _Yet I feel like I should have gone along with it._ She added as an afterthought. "But even if it didn't, I wouldn't want to go back. I'm stuck here anyway since my time machine broke on landing."

Goku eyes enlarged. _Wow… At least in Trunks' timeline, the planet is still intact..._ "Was it the Androids?"

Bra shook her head. "No. The Androids never even existed in my timeline. When I heard Piccolo tell us about that, I panicked because telling you all about another possible threatening villain would add to what you'll be facing in three years."

The older man nodded in agreement. "Yeah… dropping a bomb on top of another would have been overkill. So when exactly is this treat supposed to come here? Don't worry, this will stay between you and me until the times right."

The half Saiyan sighed _._ "It's kind of embarrassing because well…" Bra's cheeks reddened adorably. "It's supposed to happen about twenty years from now. Give or take."

Goku's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're kidding! That's so long from now…"

The young woman laughed nervously. "I know I know! Do you think I was trying to travel to this time period? The freaking planet was literally seconds from exploding and on top of that, my mom made the machine so complicated! I just didn't have the time to try to figure it out so I just punched random numbers and pushed go."

"Wait you said supposed…why?"

"I say that because either me being here changed things or this is just how this timeline goes." Bra started as she breathed in the chilly night air. "Majin Buu might not be here at all and if it is, it might happen in less than twenty years."

"That's the guy's name, Majin Buu? And he's already here?!"

"Yeah, and it's not man… or even a person. It's a monster and the only thing it knows is to destroy." Bra growled at all the unpleasant memories. "I'm going to go with the assumption that it is here. I was told that it has existed since before this planet existed. Buu is in a magically sealed ball, so it's harmless at this point."

"So if it's here already, why not find it and destroy it?" the male Saiyan questioned.

"Because I don't know where it is since I wasn't around the area when it was located. It might be in the same place as mine was or it might be elsewhere. It's probably underground and besides, even if we _did_ find it, do you really think that we can kill it? Also, for all I know, it could be magically concealed, invisible to the naked eye. There is also the risk of waking it up if you attack it. Then we'd most certainly be screwed because we wouldn't be nowhere near its strength."

"Whoa, that strong huh!" Goku exclaimed with surprise. "So can you tell me how it got here? Just tell me the story because these bits and pieces are making it confusing."

Bra dragged her hand down her face, hating to have to tell her story. "Goku, I'm not going to bother telling you the whole story since it's very long. All your questions will be answered when I’m ready to talk or something; I'll just leave it at that. However, I will tell you what it's capable of and how it looks like."

Goku nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

"It looks very strange. Its pink, has white pants and on top of its head is a long antenna.”

Bra’s orbs seemed to become distant as she began to recall Buu’s special abilities. “Its greatest ability is that it is able to capture and integrate a person into its being and gain its victim’s power and mind along with all their special abilities. Buu has shown to possess the skill of quickly learning a signature move by merely watching it performed once and it usually does that if that’s all it wants to learn. But if it finds a person to be greatly skilled or a threat to him, he would rather absorb them to get everything they know.”

“Buu….it’s like a humanoid pink bubble gum-” Goku blinked. “Now-now listen to all I have to say before calling me crazy! Anyways, back to the bubble gum analogy thingy. Do you know how with gum, you can bend, squish, and twist it in every possible direction? Hell, you can even rip a piece off of it and stick it back together.”

Goku nodded.

“That’s what Buu is like! I don’t think there is anything more durable than that monster! Seriously! My father blasted right through its stomach and the monster was able to close the wound within a blink of an eye! Father even went as far as blasting it to tiny pieces and _still,_ Buu could regenerate! Do you know that even blowing it into particles doesn’t work? The bastard can just reform itself while in vapor form and within seconds become solid again!”

“Whoa! That’s insane!” Goku said, shocked with what he was hearing. “Hey, what do you mean by integrating into its being?”

“Oh, absorption.”

“Absorption?” he echoed, having a bad feeling he was not going to like what she was going to tell him next. “How does that work?”

“All it needs to do is have a piece of itself slither onto his target and consume them, and he has done this in various ways. The best is through sneaky methods, usually done when his foe is unguarded. The goo has no ki, so you have to see it to even have a chance of evading it. Kami, it’s freaking disgusting watching that pink gunk engulfs someone entirely!” She shivered when she recalled how Piccolo was consumed, his hands flailing wildly as he desperately tried to claw the pink goo off of him, but just couldn’t. “He can…he can also absorb you by turning you into sweets.” She blushed

To his credit, Goku just coughed.

“Back to the first methods of absorption. Once its target’s will to fight is gone, the creepy goo will join back with Buu, becoming one with it. Goku, I watched you, Piccolo, Gohan, and my father get absorbed! I was helpless to save anybody! It’s sadistic! Instead of absorbing me, it wanted to toy with me. Taunt me about how much of a failure I was.

Goku’s mouth dropped. “You wanted him to absorb you too?”

Bra’s eyes watered again with anguish; Goku hated it.

“You think I wanted to live knowing that everyone was dead? Kami! I don’t even know if you could die while inside that disgusting freak, but I just didn’t care at the time!”

Bra grimaced. “I honestly think it’s impossible to kill. Sealing it back where it originally was sealed might be the only way to defeat it; that or prevent it from being released in the first place. That, however, couldn’t be done because the wizard who had the ability to do so was killed by Buu, when it turned on him.”

“Did this wizard create him?” Goku questioned. He was starting to become frightened, which that in itself scared him since he wasn’t afraid of anything…well not anything except needles.

Unlike other fights, Goku didn’t think that he could gain any excitement fighting this... _thing_.

“Maybe…” Bra suddenly smiled weakly. “You know, if it wasn’t for Dende suggesting that I use my mom’s time machine, I doubt I’d be here.”

Goku tilted his head thoughtfully at where he had heard that name before. His eyes then lit up.

“Dende is that little Namekian kid I met during the fight with Frieza, right?"

Bra nodded. "Yeah. Keep him in the back of your mind by the way.”

“Huh? Why?”

Bra finally gave a true smile. “You’ll know when the time comes…if it does. Don’t worry, this is a good thing.”

"Oh…" Goku suddenly found himself being hugged by the half Saiyan; Goku returned it.

"Thank you, Goku…I needed to let that out. Maybe now I can get some sleep." Bra took in the older Saiyan's scent, causing her to shiver slightly. _Goku…_

Bra pulled away, not wanting to do another thing that she might regret, and smiled brightly.

"What do you say tomorrow we start training with the others for the Androids?"

The Saiyan grinned back. "You bet!"

After that, they both said their goodnights and went their separate ways, falling asleep instantly once in bed. Goku never realized that his hungry had disappeared. He was too busy dreaming about the aqua haired female half Saiyan to even remember.

On the other side, Bra smiled dreamily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this chapter was a mess! This is much better than the old version....I hope. It's best to forget the old one. Anyway, I didn't want to get too deep into Buu since I want to focus on the Androids from here on out, so this is the only time the topic will be brought up in this manner.
> 
> (Posted: 7/2/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	7. Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter slightly pushes the Teen rating. It's mostly second base stuff, so imo nothing major. If it bothers you, just skip the whole italicized section. But WTF, if it actually bothers you, why are you here? lol This is a Bra/Goku story ya know ;)

* * *

**Ecstasy**

* * *

The Saiyan and half-Saiyan trained rigorously, pushing themselves beyond their limits in the gravity chamber for many hours a day, determined to become powerful enough to take down the Androids. Trunks told Goku that the killer machines would appear in three years, on the morning of May 12th at 10:00 am, on an island 9 miles southwest of South City. All the Z-Warriors trained as much as possible, even if some felt that they’d be useless, such as the humans. However, they also understood that sometimes it’s not the strongest fighter that prevails. While the humans Z-Warriors never trained with the two Super Saiyans, only came for visits, Piccolo still did. Every now and then, he’d visit Capsule Corp to spar with the half and full-blooded Saiyan for a while before taking his leave. He usually spent most of his time either meditating on Kami’s Lookout or training Gohan to further polish his fighting skills and techniques. Vegeta took off like a year and a half ago into space, his mind set on becoming a Super Saiyan no matter what; he refused to let a third-class ‘clown’ make a mockery out of him.

Gohan had occasionally visited Capsule Corp to go one on one with his father, who had never returned to his home since he left three years ago. His son had developed some kind of resentment towards the man, hating that he never tried to fix things with his mother. He had told him that his mother wanted to talk to him, but for some reason Goku had hesitant, saying that maybe it was for the best not to. Gohan wasn’t stupid; he knows that his father didn’t want to be with her anymore but he didn’t understand why. He had told his son that he still loved her, so why didn’t he bother to call her?

After a year, Gohan came to the conclusion that his father either had fallen out of love with her or he had taken the fight they have to heart and moved on. When he asked his mom who was it that his dad used to cheat on her with, she never answered. She flat out always changed the subject. Then a year later they packed their bags and moved back to her father’s castle, Chi-Chi not wanting to live in a place that used to have fond memories of her years with the man she loved with all her heart. She felt heartbroken and sometimes cried for hours, feeling betrayed. As time passed, he grew to resent his father more and more until he finally refused to even see his face. He didn’t hate him, just was disappointed that he couldn’t at least talk to his mom and break it off properly. So Gohan, for the remaining year, only trained with Piccolo and sometimes with the other Z-Fighters. 

Goku felt horrible to say the least. He was a coward, a monster and he knew it. He couldn’t count how many times he thought of just Instant Transmitting over to his wife to explain to her why he felt that they should go their separate ways. But what was he supposed to say? Sure he could tell Chi-Chi that he fell out of love with her (he wasn’t even sure of that), but if she asks why, which most certainly she would, how can he explain to her that it’s because he doesn’t trust himself. It sounds stupid because he’s always been a faithful man… that is until _she_ entered his life.

Then one of the worst days of his life came in the last year before the Androids would arrive. A day he couldn’t avoid seeing her. The day that Chi-Chi filed a divorce. 

In the lawyer’s office, they had said nothing to each other. The usually outspoken Chi-Chi didn’t because she hated him for what he had done. The fact that he didn’t have the decency to be a man and tell her the reasons why he did what he did made matters worse. Goku said nothing because he felt ashamed, in fact, the whole time he just stared at the brown matted floor, hoping to get away from her as soon as possible. His soon to be ex-wife would sometimes glare at him, hoping to get some kind of response, but none was ever given. Little voices within his mind screamed that he was a coward the whole time he was there. Once all was said and done, he instant transmissioned the hell out of there, much to the lawyer’s surprise, and hasn’t seen her since then.

From that point on, Goku began to change. He was still the cheerful Saiyan everyone knew and loved, but he had a more serious outlook on things. For instance, instead of the famous Son grin he usually gave others, he just gives… a normal grin. Other times he gave a grin or a smirk that looked suspiciously like one the Saiyan Prince would give. It kinda made his friends nervous, especially Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha, who had known him since he was a mere child. Bulma and the others knew of the divorce the Saiyan and his ex-wife went through, but never were given the reasons why.

As for Bra… she beat herself up for what she did. She officially ruined Goku’s relationship with Chi-Chi and had even changed the man… even if it was a little. And the worst part was that…

She took advantage of it. Well at first, Goku was the one who started it. He just kept looking at her with his smoldering lust-filled charcoal eyes. She tried to ignore it, she really did, but failed miserably. It was literally impossible to ignore and it didn’t help that he went along with it. As for Goku, he was completely addicted to her scent and taste, every touch to her skin ignited his own, boiling it to the point that he felt he was going to melt in a pool of desire.

Then the very last day to train was the day everything truly changed for the two Saiyans.

_“Come on Bra! Is that all you got?”_

_Said Saiyan growled as she attacked once more with a powerful kick aimed at his mid-section, but the teasing Saiyan parried it with his right arm, used his left hand to grasp her foot, and simply fling her at the walls of the gravity chamber, causing her to bounce off it and slam on the red-tiled floor back first. They had been at it for hours and they were just now tiring. What started at 500 times gravity was now 650 and the strain of it was painful once the body became fatigued. Of course, they could have just transformed, but that would have made everything too easy._

_Goku waited for Bra to stand up, but unfortunately, she never did. This worried the older Saiyan so he ordered the computer to return the gravity back to normal and slightly hobbled to the half Saiyan, who appeared to be unconscious._ Once within reach, he nudged her with his left foot, hoping to get some kind of response. He didn’t.

_“Bra, don’t try to pull that again, it won’t work twice.” Her lips twitched slightly. She was obviously trying not to laugh. Goku waited a little longer but in seeing that she was going to continue to play this little game, he decided to put an end to it. He pulled his fist back and launched it forward, aiming to drive it straight to her forehead. He knew it was a dirty move that can seriously cause brain damage, but he didn’t actually believe she was foolish enough to let an attack like this make contact._

_He was right because seconds before his fist connected, her eyes shot open. With a wind grin, she caught it with both hands, grasped it tightly, and lifted her right foot, pushed it into his stomach, and kicked him right over her. He slammed onto the floor just like she did earlier with a loud grunt. The young woman walked towards the floored man and smiled brightly._

_“Ha what do you know, you_ did _fall for it twice!”_

 _Goku suddenly growled and to Bra’s astonishment, vanished without a trace. The next thing she knew, he was towering over her, her back pressed against the chamber walls with her arms held above her head, his turquoise eyes burned through her shocked aqua ones._ When did he transform? _Bra thought with confusion. Suddenly she felt his hot breath touch her sweaty skin, causing goosebumps to spread all over her, making her shiver._

_“Damn it Bra…”_

_His voice made her blood rush south, causing her Saiyan side to growl in approval. When he spoke her name, her stomach did backflips, causing it to churn with pleasure._

_“Fuck…what are you doing Goku…this isn’t…” She couldn’t finish because his burning gaze was turning her brain to mush._

_The Super Saiyan began breathing heavily against her throat, each breath that touched her skin almost made her moan but surprisingly she was able to suppress it._

_“I don’t know…but you’re driving me insane…”_

_Bra just nodded. She couldn’t agree more, he really was driving her crazy too. She never felt so compelled towards someone before and was clearly losing what little control she had left and so was he. She never had these feelings for her timeline’s Goku so why does she for the one here? Maybe her little crush evolved when he kissed her three years ago. Since that sweet but cursed kiss, she has had a burning desire to be all over him._ This needs to s-stop be-before…

_She knew this was it. If he touched her anywhere on her body she would lose it._

_The hand that held her arms in place suddenly began to tremble. Then that same hand’s thumb lightly brushed against her wrist… that did it._

_The hell with the consequences, the damage was done anyway, right? She attempted to pull her arms away but found out that she couldn’t, which made her groan in sexual frustration._

_“Let go…” She rasped out._

_The older Saiyan’s eyes were half-lidded with pure lust. His Saiyan blood was in complete control now._

_“Why don’t you make me…”_

_“Fine…” She moaned out as she flashed brightly, a golden hue surrounding her form._

_And then she broke free._

_She smashed her knee straight into his gut, making him gasp in shock. While he curled forward, the Princess of all Saiyan clutched his face, bent him backward and crushed his head down on the floor, leaving the full-blooded Saiyan in a dazed state._

_Goku’s hair reverted back to black as Bra sat on his waist. The spiky-haired Saiyan hissed in pleasure as she grounded her hips against his lower region. “Know your place third-class…” She whispered huskily, making him quiver breathlessly._

_Strangely enough, that insult didn’t sound so bad coming from her, not that it ever bothered him when the Saiyan Prince called him that. Also, It obviously didn’t because of the current predicament he was in… and the way she said it of course._

_Without a word more, she smashed her lips roughly against his. His hand reached out and pulled her closer, if that was even possible, deepening the kiss while his other hand ran up and down her back, scorching her skin, making her moan softly in delight._ Thi-this needs to stop…why am I doing this… _she groaned as he nibbled on her lower lip, tugging it gently. He then ripped his lips away and began leaving trails of kisses all over her throat, making her squirm. Her fingers slithered across his shirtless toned chest, causing it to flex uncontrollably under her touch. As she trailed her soft palms down his abdomen, he slid his hand under her clammy shirt, gilding them up and down in slow and torturous motion, making her arch her back urgently. To her, it felt like he was doing a lot more than he was actually doing. She had wanted him so bad for far too long so the slightest touch drove her wild, almost making her come undone there and then._

_Goku had had enough playing around so he pushed her off, causing her to tumble backward, landing flat on her butt. He got back on his feet, grabbed and pulled the transformed half-Saiyan close to him, and lifted her up bridal style. Her golden hair faded, turning back to aquarium as the locks in the front matted down on her drenched forehead._

_Goku looked at her lustfully as she stared at him curiously with her big sapphire eyes, making him groan. Bra leaped forward, grasping his messy spiky hair, dragging him down into a bruising kiss. She didn’t understand why but her power level was fluctuating, driving her even crazier with want. She wiggled out of his arms, making him tilt back into the wall. Before the full-blooded Saiyan even knew it, the Princess slammed into him, her chest pressed against his, turquoise eyes burning holes into his dark ones. Suddenly her brain registered what they were doing, reverting her from her premature transformation._

_“Goku…this is a big mistake…if we keep on going…we are going to regret this…” Though she spoke rationally, her body contradicted that, making her resolve weaker. Her voice sounded seductive, luring him in even more instead of pushing him away._

_Goku grunted as he felt the alluring half Saiyan grind her hips against his. “Y-you not making this easy…”_

_Bra desperately pressed her face towards the side of his throat, inhaling his intoxicating scent as she nipped it, causing him to moan out her name. The older Saiyan grasped the back of her head, dragging his hand deep within her mane, pressing her as close as possible. The wild half Saiyan flicked her tongue against his tendering neck, triggering a gasp from his lungs._

_This continued on for minutes or possibly hours, who knows, they were too far gone to notice how much time has passed. They did know one thing though._

_It was getting worse._

_Not too long after the heavily making out session, clothes began flying everywhere; the Saiyans completely lost in each other's desire. Everything from that point on became a hazy blur as rationality flew out the windows, leaving them with nothing more than their need for one another. Only two words could describe everything they were feeling._

_Pure Ecstasy…_ ****

* * *

The next morning, on the day the Androids are supposed to attack, two Saiyans were lying on a large mattress, however only one was awake.

Goku

He was staring at the ceiling, hoping for some kind of solution to smack him right on the face, but of course, found none.

If he felt horrible for just kissing her three years ago, imagine how he felt now that they went all the way. But god was it intense! He has never, in his time with his wife, felt what he had with the goddess lying next to him. Since she was half Saiyan, he could use a lot more uhhh, _force_. He turned around, peering at her form. She looked so peaceful and content. Goku sighed, hating what he was feeling for the young woman. _Chi-Chi… how could I let this get so out of hand…_ he roughly dragged his hand down his face as he then rose from the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He glanced at the digital clock and saw the time.

8:00 AM.

That left them with only two hours to get ready. _I’ll make sure that the others are at the spot so I could use Instant Transmission to get us there._

He faced the sleeping half-Saiyan once more with a bittersweet smile. _I’ll let her sleep a little while longer._ He released another sigh as he stood up, wanting to take a nice shower, but stiffened when he felt a tight pull hold him in place. His head spun around, letting out a small growl, wanting to know what was holding him back. His face turned green when he realized just what was immobilizing him.

 _My t-tail… it grew back… and she…_ He didn’t finish that thought, deciding that the sea-green appendage spoke for itself.

The full-blooded Saiyan could only stare in horror at his brown tail intertwined with her aqua one.

With his trembling hands, he attempted to untangle his tail from hers but stopped when he saw hers twitch along with her body when his fingers came in contact with it. He pulled his hands back, deciding that he would have to will it off hers.

After a few failed attempts, he began to get frustrated. The Saiyan glared at the offending appendage as if it were his arch-nemesis, making it jerk slightly. Then, as if it knew that it was being threatened, it finally uncurled from hers.

“That’s what I thought…” Goku sneered at it, making it flinch and curl itself around the Saiyan’s waist.

The older Saiyan frowned as he then stomped his way to the shower room with irritation, slamming the door once he entered it.

* * *

Bra was startled awake at the sound of the slamming door. Her eyes wildly observed the room she was in as she gripped the soft silk sheets tightly. Then her nose caught the scent that flooded the entire room. That’s when the memories slammed back into its proper place.

 _Oh. My. Kami._ She thought, panic rising to the surface. _I…we… Goku and…_

They had finally done it. They had crossed the line of no return.

 _I’m so sorry Chi-Chi… and Goku…I let…_ Her breathing became unstable as tears started cascading down her flushed cheeks, wetting the white sheets within her grasp. Her watery eyes shifted to the right and noticed that it was almost eight-thirty. She sat up, shoving the sheets aside, knowing that she had to push her feelings to the side if she wanted to be of any help in the battle with the Androids. She stretched her sore muscles then grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around so it covered her chest and lower body; her ears perked at the sound of water running. _Guess Goku is showering so I better too._

The Saiyan strode to the door leading out of the older Saiyan’s room. She halted in front of it as she then opened it slowly and peered out of it, wanting to make sure her past mother wasn’t around. She thanked the Kami above when she saw the coast was clear and proceeded to tip-toe her way back to her room. Once inside, she lightly pushed the door shut, sighing with relief. Then with inhuman speed, she flung the sheets onto the bed nearby, grabbed a towel, opened the door to the shower room, pressed it shut, hopped in the shower, and finally turned the knob on. She moaned when the warm water rained down on her, relaxing her tensed muscles. When she began lathering herself up, she saw a sudden long thin shadow lurking behind her. She tried to turn and face it but once she found out she couldn’t, she gave up and reached out to it. _Huh, what’s…_

Her eyes widen as she gave an ear-shattering shriek which echoed through the small bathroom

Minutes later, a pale half-Saiyan lifelessly walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her body. _My tail… I’ve never seen it before since my parent’s removed it as soon as I was born…_

A sudden knock on the door made her nearly jump out of her skin. She clutched her towel to her chest as she strode to the door, opening it slightly. To her surprise, it was her past mother. She carried a fresh white shirt and socks, a pair of red gi pants along with a pair of red boots, which were similar to her previous ones but were only shin-length, and lastly a replica of her indigo jacket.

“Hey Bulla, I thought I’d give you this before you leave. I had one of my clothing designers make them.” She said with a bright smile as Bra looked at the clothes curiously again before opening the door completely and taking them from Bulma.

“Tell me if you like them or not because I could get more made for you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go check on Trunks.” She said as she left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Bra still couldn’t believe that Trunks was her brother and that he was born during the time she was supposed to. Does that mean that she won’t be or she’ll just be born later? Only time will tell, she just had to make sure she didn’t reveal who she was or it might not happen.

The half Saiyan placed the set of clothes on the bed, examining them. _I like what I see…_ She thought with a smile. She looked at the clock and noticed that it was 9:20 AM!

Bra hurriedly put on her clothes and smiled, liking how they felt. However, when she tried to put her belt on, she realized she couldn’t because well… her tail was wrapped around her waist, clearly in the way. She grunted with annoyance as she peeled it off her waist and shoved it down her pants, however, when she released her outstretched pants, it smacked right on the starting point of her tail. She bites her lip tightly, trying to suppress a loud scream that would surely be heard throughout the entire dome that is Capsule Corp. Her eye watered as a tiny whimper escaped her lips. Once the pain sustained a little, she cursed at her stupidity.

“Ohmyshitthathurtsomuch!” She squeaked out, breathing in and out, hoping the pain would go completely away soon. Once it did, she carefully pulled out her blue-green tail and examined it. It was slightly red on the spot it was smacked on, but nevertheless fine. She looked at it some more curiously as she then experimentally stroked it. To her amazement, it felt nice… a little _too_ nice. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure but then she stopped in realizing what she was doing.

“I...I was getting off on that!” She squealed out. She pushed her odd thoughts back and untied her pants, pushing it slightly down her waistline. She then carefully wrapped her tail around her waist…only to have it slump back down limply. Her eyes focused on the digital clock; it read nine-forty. Her eyes then returned to her droopy tail. Her brow twitched with irritation as she tried to force the blasted thing to do what it was told to do. It didn’t.

She exploded.

“Arrugghhh if you don’t do as I say I will rip you off!” It instantly wrapped itself around her waist, like a scolded child would if yelled at them. _Wow…creepy…_

She shrugged as she gently readjusted her pants, placing it slightly over her wrapped tail. It felt a little uncomfortable, but she figured she’d get used to it after a while. 

“I wonder if Goku had to deal with this this morning.” She thought out loud.

Shortly after, she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before grabbing her sword, which was against the bedside. She strapped it on and then hastily left the room.

* * *

Goku and Bra almost crashed into each other on the way downstairs. Once they were on the first floor, they awkwardly avoided each other’s gaze, utterly ashamed at what they both did last night.

“So…”

“So...”

Goku nervously coughed. “How are y-you this morning..."

Bra swallowed before daring to respond. “Good…” She sighed, deciding that the way they were acting was ridiculous. “Listen Goku…let’s forget what happened last night.” It hurt her to say that.

“Okay…” He knew he shouldn’t, but he still felt hurt at what she said and asked him to do. _But it’s better this way…_ he told himself though he didn’t believe his words.

“Okay, now that that’s out of the way, I want to ask you something.” Goku nodded, silently telling her to continue, however, her question was answered when she saw the Saiyan had a brown tail wrapped neatly around his waist.

“Oh, never mind. Oh wait, do you know why they grew back?” The older Saiyan shook his head.

“Oh well let's go or we’re going to be late.”

Goku nodded and tapped his shoulder, gesturing her to touch his shoulder, which she did. Unfortunately, it seemed that Kami didn’t like her after all because as soon as her hand touched his should, the previous night’s events rushed back in her head, thus making it shoot down to the pit of her stomach until it reached its desired area. _Shoot, I’m like a horny school! Snap out of it Bra!_

If Goku had smelled her arousal, he didn’t indicate it. He hastily placed his index and pointer finger to his forehead, trying to sense if their friends were grouped together. He smiled when he felt that they were.

He locked on one of them and just like that, they both vanished.

Not too far away, a certain blue-haired woman was in the gravity chamber, with a bewildered expression across her face.

“Wow…I guess now I know why Chi-Chi and Goku had a divorce.”

Right in front of her… well more like scattered all over the place, were the Saiyan’s clothes. 

* * *

“Where is he? Those Androids are supposed to be here in less than three minutes and-”

Goku and Bra’s sudden appearance put a stop to the former bandit’s complaining. He along with Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan were there. Goku smiled sadly yet wearily at his son, who returned it with a small one. Gohan still loved his dad, he just didn’t look up to him as he used to. He pretty much spent most of his time with Piccolo when he wasn’t being forced to study.

The former monk spoke first. “Hey long time no see Goku and uhh Bulla was it?” Bra nodded. “What took you both so long?”

“Oh uhh we woke up kinda late…” Goku said trailing off nervously as the half Saiyan looked away from the group, her sight landing on the outskirt of South City, successfully preventing everyone from seeing the small tint of red that ran across her cheeks.

Gohan’s eyes narrowed, trying to figure out if his father was lying or not. Then something caught his attention that caused his narrow eyes to widen. “Dad is that your tail?!” As if to confirm its presence, it jerked slightly. “It is! Why did it grow back?”

Piccolo, who had his arms crossed firmly, finally spoke. “Goku, don’t you think it would be wise for you to get rid of it?”

“Wha? No!” Goku shouted defensively before realizing how he sounded and lowered his voice. “I mean no, I think I’ll keep it this time. Don’t worry, I won’t be staring at the full moon!” He assured with his famous Son grin, which he hasn’t used in a long while. _At least I'll try not to..._

Krillin then noticed someone was missing. “Hey, where’s Vegeta?”

“He left on one of… Bulma’s ships like a year and a half ago…I don’t know where though.” Bra lied. She knew why he left, but she wasn’t going to say. She knew her father left to try to become a Super Saiyan. _Seeing Goku, me, and Trunks transform must have seriously hurt his pride._

“As much as I hate to admit it, and believe me I really do, I hope he comes back because we need all the help we can get,” Tien said.

Yamcha agreed. “Yeah I’ll-”

Bra’s eyes widened as she and the others heard a loud ground shaking explosion off in the distance. A huge red ball of energy had smashed into the center of the city, obliterating a good chunk of it.

Laughter echoed throughout the city.

“Yeeehaa boys, let’s go and have sum fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't change much, other than cut out some useless Funimation-like dub fluff lol 
> 
> BTW, there is a lemon one-shot for the Goku/Bra part. It's called Gravity Tension. Go and read that if this left you thirsty for more!
> 
> 9/12/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


	8. Android Assault

* * *

**Android Assault**

* * *

The Z-Warriors watched in horror at the huge circular crater in the middle of the once peaceful city. Wildfires licked at the buildings and streets that weren’t demolished, as civilians who survived the attack ran for their very lives screaming.

“That’s our cue, you guys!” Yamcha cried out as his friends nodded and blasted off along with him.

The Earth’s Special Forces landed near the large bowl-shaped hole, which ran miles deep.

“Ah Goku, I’m glad you could come and join us.”

An odd elderly man, with long white hair and mustache, said. He wore a yellow striped shirt with a black vest slipped over it, along with blown baggy pants. On top of his head, he had a tall black hat that had the Red Ribbon Army insignia pasted across the front. Next to him was a weird clown-like man with a round pale face. He had a small pointy yellow hat, a black baggy shirt with a cream-colored vest. His clothing finished with a pair of loose pants the matched the elderly man’s shirt.

“Though I’m surprised you all knew we would be here, it matters not. It just saves us the trouble of locating you. You will die and pay for all the pain you brought to the Red Ribbon Army and Doctor Gero.”He looked at the rest of the Z-Fighters. “All of you will.”

Piccolo snorted. “So you both are the Androids that are supposed to kill us? Don’t make me laugh.”

“I do not understand how you all know we are Androids but you are correct. My name is Android 20 and my friend here is Android 19.”

Goku smirked, but it was a tight one. Bra and Piccolo noticed that the Saiyan’s breathing was irregular, almost like he just ran a marathon.

“Well then, let’s get this thing started shall we! But first, do you mind if we can take this fight elsewhere?”

Twenty remained indifferent but nevertheless responded. “If it makes it easier for you, then we can clear the area instead.”

The Z-Warriors eyes enlarged at the implications of his words. Before anyone could react, Twenty’s eyes brightened as crimson laser beams fired from his eyes, destroying the remaining wrecked buildings and people in the area. Nineteen did the same; explosions and horrid screaming could be heard all around the city as citizens when down one by one.

Goku shot forward, aiming to put a stop to the mad machines’ killing spree but a sudden grey boot to the face stopped that, hurling him sideways. The Saiyan screeched to a halt seconds before he crashed to a trashed warehouse. As he landed on his feet and massaged his sore cheek, he and the others looked to where the attack came from and saw three more eccentric individuals. In the middle, who was presumably the leader of the trio since he stood a little ahead of the other two, was a tall white man with long white hair flowing behind his neck, and on top, he had a black and yellow fitted cap. He only wore a yellow vest, his upper body remaining shirtless, long green pants that were snuggled tightly into his grey boots.

To his right was a purple pint size man with yellow rimmed sunglasses and a large round green hat. He wore a bright yellow trench coat that ran pass his blue pants that overlapped his black shoes.

And finally to his left was a huge bulk shirtless grey man with black braided hair that went past the middle of his back. From the waist, all the way up to his left shoulder was a brown shoulder-padded belt and for his bottom ware, he had a green skirt-like robe wrapped around his waist.

“Hope that didn’t hurt ya too much Goku!” The one in the middle spoke, smugly. He had a strange southern accent.

“Couldn’t just let you hurt the boss could we?” The short purple one added, coolly.

The bulky one said nothing.

“More of them?!” Krillin shouted as he turned to the equally shocked Piccolo. “I thought you said the kid from the future said that there were only two!”

“He did, but for some reason, there’s more.” The Namek muttered.

The android in the middle spoke again; a smirk was pasted across his face. “Allow me to introduce us. I’m Thirteen.” He then pointed to his left. “He’s Fourteen.” He jerked his thumb to his right. “He’s Fifteen.”

“Now what do ya say we get this party started!” The leader turned to Twenty. “May I?”

Twenty shrugged. “Be my guest.”

With a smirk, Thirteen was gone.

Fifteen vanished.

And so did Fourteen.

The leader of the Androids boot connected with Goku’s cheek once more, however, this time he stood his ground. _Whoa, he’s fast!_

The spikey-haired Saiyan parried the Android's leg away and used his other arm to attempt to deliver a powerful uppercut to him, but he saw that coming and evaded it by shifting to the side. Thirteen grabbed Goku’s airborne arm and yanked it forwards, making him stumble, then drove his keen right into his stomach, causing the Saiyan to spittle harshly. He pulled his knee back and trusted it one more time before falling back and roundhouse kicking the stunned Saiyan, sending him flying into a wrecked car, making it explode. He then fired the very same ki ball he used to damage the city, but more condensed, striking the already down Saiyan, who screamed in agony when the blast hit home.

“Come on son, don’t give up on me now! The fun’s just started!”

A bright yellow aura suddenly burst within the wreckage, as out stepped a golden-haired man with a frown. Without a word, the Super Saiyan was already on the machine, his fist hurling him miles away. He shot on after him, hoping to intercept him before he could recompose himself.

A purple fist smashed into the green Namek, causing him to tumble backward in surprise. Piccolo stopped seconds after and then shot towards the midget aiming a sideward chop to his face, but the small machine jumped into the air, then dropped kicked the Namek on the spine, making him arc his back. He quickly smashed his fist into his skull, spin kicked him on the side of his cheekbone, then finished off with a bone-crushing blow to his kidney. Piccolo pushed through the pain as he rolled away from the purple little man and shot a ki blast at him, which he just deflected, sending it into the blue sky. The green man launched himself at the Android with his claws raised, attempting to pierce right through his stomach, however, Fifteen caught it, striking him in the gut, kneed him on the face, then spun around, smashing his foot into his ribs. The small Android grasped Piccolo’s throat and squeezed tightly, making the Namek gurgle, who tried to get precious air into his lungs. Just as the midget was about to finish him off, a small fist came crashing down on him, making him release the Namek, who greedily took in the much-needed oxygen.

“Leave Mr. Piccolo alone!” The angered Half Saiyan all but shouted, as he powered up.

“Thanks, kid.” The winded Namek said.

Gohan smiled before turning his attention back to Fifteen as he clutched his fists tightly.

“What do you say we take this tiny purple man out?” Gohan nodded as they both rushed at the small Android, who growled at the green man’s insult.

A large elbow collided with her spine, making the female Saiyan arc her back in pain. A grey fist to the face sent the stunned Bra soaring into the sky, who attempted to stop but the huge Android was already behind her with a double kick to the head, sending her hurling down. She caught herself by backflipping into a soft landing as she then burst upwards with a cocked fist, which connected with Fourteen’s chest. He didn’t budge. He just glared at her with a frown, making the Half Saiyan gasp in surprise. He grabbed the wrist of the fist that was still pressed against his broad chest and pushed it away, causing Bra to tilt back. He then punched her left rib, making her cringe painfully as she felt something crack in there. _So strong!_ She thought as she wheezed out a cough before Fourteen hammered her head harshly, blasting her down like a missile into the concrete, causing the ground to rumble powerfully.

Fourteen then created a rather big yellow ball of ki in his right palm and shot it down the hole the half-Saiyan was indented in. Fortunately, Bra was able to leap back on her feet and extend her hands out to catch the energy ball. The power of the ki ball caused the wind to whip violently, levitating her aqua hair upwards. With a mighty roar Bra’s aura exploded outwards, shifting from white to gold. With burning turquoise eyes, she pushed with all she could muster, determined not to become overwhelmed by the Android’s attack. Fourteen, seeing that she was going to succeed in her war with the energy ball, shot yet another, wanting to finish her off so he could go kill the others. Seconds before the incoming blast fused with the other, the Princess of all Saiyan’s let out a war-cry as she pulled one of her hands back, rolled it into a fist, and punched it, sending it soaring back to its owner. The ball fused with the other, making it twice its size as it then smashed right into the shocked Androids chest, blasting him miles away as smoke trailed behind him.

“How do you like em’ apples!” Bra hollered with triumph. “I’m ready for round two!” She said as she rushed after him.

Android Twenty eyed the battles with little interest. “It shouldn’t be long now.” He turned to the three humans, who were just watching everything before them. He then faced Nineteen.

“Nineteen.”

The Android’s voice caught the three human’s attention. “Dispose of these weak fools.”

The other Android smiled evilly. “As you wish Twenty.” His voice was high pitch and child-like.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien prepared themselves as the bloated Android shot towards them at breakneck speed. Yamcha, who was in the middle, was smashed in the chest, sending him flying backward. Tien tried to punch his back but the Android turned faster than the eye could see and jammed his fist into his shoulder blade, making him cry out in pain as he then saw Krillin attack from the side. He caught the former monk’s kick and retaliated with a curved uppercut, sending him into the air. Yamcha and Tien appeared out of seemingly nowhere and plowed the chubby face of Nineteen with an elbow drop, grounding him. Yamcha then lifted him by the arm and swung him in circles before releasing him, sending him to the awaiting three-eyed warrior, who football kicked him away, back to Yamcha. The scar-faced man cupped his hands to his waist and prepared his attack.

“Kamehameha!” Yamcha yelled as he fired the blue wave of energy at the still airborne Android.

Nineteen’s eyes shot open and grinned wickedly and with a loud laugh, he halted mid-air and held out both his hands. When the blue blast made contact with his hands, it immediately got vacuumed in, disappearing completely.

Yamcha’s mouth went agape and so did Tien and Krillin’s.

Twenty’s lips curved into a smile under his mustache. “Surprised? Nineteen and I can absorb any energy attack you throw at us. In fact, it will only make us stronger!”

Nineteen, with his extra boost of power, dashed towards the shocked Z-Warriors and clutched one of the three faces before him.

Yamcha’s.

His eyes widened as a humming sound chimed out of the Android’s body as his energy began to slowly leave him

Nineteen grinned wickedly once more. “Soon I will have all your energy!”

“No/Yamcha!” Tien and Krillin cried out in unison as they rushed off to save their friend.

However before they could reach him, Twenty’s foot smashed across Krillin’s neck, almost breaking it, then hammered the three-eyed man with a fisted haymaker, grounding him.

Krillin twitched slightly once he hit the shattered street as Yamcha’s arms went slack from the lack of energy in his body. Once Nineteen took all he needed, he cocked his unoccupied hand back, straightened it, and shot it forward, penetrating his soft stomach until it went pass his back, making his eyes widen as he went into shock. Blood began gushing out of the large wound as Tien regained his composure.

Tien’s blood went cold as he saw what state his friend was in. “No…”

Nineteen threw the lifeless Yamcha in the air and prepared to blast him to his death but a purple and green blur put a stop to that as he grabbed the wounded man and flew away from the Android to a safe distance.

He gently placed Yamcha on the ground as Gohan rushed towards his mentor and kneed beside him. “Quick, give me a Senzu Bean.” The halfling did as he was told by reaching into his pocket, pulling out a brown sack, digging a green bean out, and placed it in the awaiting green palm. Piccolo slipped the bean into the scar-faced man’s mouth, hoping it wasn’t too late. He forced him to swallow by rubbing his throat. Once he did, his open wound sealed up and his eyes snapped open. He sat up slowly; surprised that he was still alive. He turned towards Piccolo and mumbled a thanks before turning to Gohan. He tilted his head sideways when he saw that the kid had a pair of yellow rimmed sunglasses. 

“Nice shades little man.” Gohan gave the former bandit the Son grin as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and laughed.

As Tien regrouped with the others, Piccolo headed towards Krillin, who was still motionless, to give him a bean too.

Twenty turned and looked ahead and saw the heap of scrap metal that was once Android 15.

“I see you got rid of Fifteen,” Twenty said, uncaringly. “It matters not, he was after all the weakest next to Nineteen.”

As Piccolo and Krillin joined the others, a large blurry grey missile crashed into the concrete next to the Z-Fighters and the Androids.

As the dust cleared, it revealed Android 14. He was heavily damaged seeing as how his face is shredded, making him practically faceless. Many circuits were hanging out of his chest, causing him to limp to the side.

Then, out of nowhere, came a super-powered female half-Saiyan with a large heavy sword over her head. Once she was close enough, she swiped it right through his body, from the right shoulder all the way down to the left side of his hip. There was a five-second pause before the Android’s upper half slid right off, hitting the street below as his bottom half soon joined it.

Bra slid her sword back into its scabbard, making a loud clanking sound. 

“Sup guys.”

Before anyone could respond, an orange and golden blur exploded into the ground, making smoke and dust shoot everywhere, clouding the view just as before. Once the dust settled, Goku was revealed, crouching on his hands and knees, breathing profoundly, slight wheezing sounds slipping through his lips.

Gohan took the sunglasses off, tossing them to the ground as he walked towards his father.

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

Goku said nothing at first as his breathing became heavier, his voice now quivering. “M-y… I can-t…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

Then Piccolo and Bra realized what his problem was instantly when they saw the full-blooded Saiyan clutching the area where his heart rested in.

“The heart virus… that Tru-the guy from the future said Goku would get! He needs medicine now!”

Everyone began to panic, except Piccolo, who wisely spoke. “Hurry, one of you take Gok-”

“Na, I don’t think so boys and gal.” a hand shot out, grasping the hurting Super Saiyan and pulled him away from his friends.

Thirteen then plowed his fist right into his chest, making the sick man cry out in pain. He continued to punch him over and over again until finally, the Saiyan was unable to stay transformed and passed out.

“Goku/Dad!!” The Z-Warriors screamed.

Seconds before the Android was going to give the finishing blow, a large white boot, followed by a fist smashed onto the side of Thirteen’s cheek, hurling him away as he then ran right into a wrecked building, causing the very Earth to shake fiercely.

A pointy golden-haired man landed gracefully near the wounded Saiyan.

“If anyone is going to kill Kakarot, it’s going to be me.” The man said, arrogantly.

“Vegeta!?” Gohan started

“Is…” Yamcha added.

“A Super Saiyan!?” Krillin finished with astonishment.

Vegeta smirked as he then gave a small chuckle. “Yes, I am the Prince of all Saiyans once again!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spelling and grammar edits. Pretty sure there are still alot.
> 
> 9/16/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


	9. More Androids

* * *

**More Androids**

* * *

The Prince of all Saiyans plucked the unconscious Saiyan and tossed him carelessly at the group of Z-Warriors. Piccolo caught him by the back of the shirt. “One of you guys should take him back to Capsule Corp. to give him the medicine.” The Namek said.

Bra was going to volunteer, but Yamcha did before she could. “I’ll do it, it’s not like I’ll be much help in this fight anyway.” The Namek nodded and handed the scar-faced man the lifeless Earth protector, who slung him over his left shoulder. He quickly shot off towards Capsule Corp. at breakneck speed.

Thirteen made a move to rush after them, but Bra intercepted him by slamming the halt of her sword against the machine’s dome, causing him to land roughly on the hard concrete. “Da hell you think you're going!.” The female Saiyan spat, haughtily. Vegeta smirked, liking the mysterious woman’s attitude.

“So you are the ridiculous Androids the boy warned us about?” The Prince laughed loudly. "You look more like clowns to me."

Thirteen didn’t bother responding to that. He instead jumped back onto his feet and smirked nastily. “If it isn’t the Saiyan Prince himself!”

Vegeta responded with a sudden fist to the face, making the Android stagger backward. The Prince then flipped and twisted over him, landing a back-breaking keen to his spine, pushing him forward and then delivered an elbow to his neck. As Vegeta’s feet touched the ground, he instantly jumped away from the incoming blow from Thirteen, grasped his fist, and twisted it, sending him spinning before landing flat on his back. He then shot into the air and as he fell back to the Earth, he extended both his legs, aiming to drive them right into the grounded Android. Seconds before contact, Thirteen rolled sideways, pushed himself upwards, and shot a red energy ball at the Saiyan Prince, who batted it away effortlessly. The Android rushed at him with a super-powered fist, but the attack just went right through an afterimage, as Vegeta appeared behind him, swatter him away like a fly, sending him hurling miles away, the Super Saiyan homing right after him.

Twenty averted his gaze from the battle and calmly walked towards the sliced grey machine that used to be Android Fourteen. He reached within the wreckage and pulled out what looked like a large battery.

Twenty smiled. “Nineteen, catch!” He tossed the power core to the Android’s awaiting hands, who caught it eagerly. The chubby machine began to glow radiantly as the power core slipped into his chest, disappearing completely. The Z-Fighter’s watched in horror as the machine’s body shook with power, his form starting to change.

His mechanical child-like voice cried out excitedly as his pale skin shifted into a grey-white color. Next, the needle-like object on top of his head increased in size as his body filled out the baggy clothes he wore. Lastly, his eyes turned into a tinted yellow color, making his iris and pupil vanish completely.

“Finish them all off.”

The supercharged Android didn’t even respond to that as he blasted off to the flabbergasted Warriors. Piccolo and Bra were both able to jump away, but Gohan, Tien, and Krillin weren’t so lucky, as they became victims of the machine’s attack. The three were blown away by the sheer power of his hard form. Faster than the eye could see, Nineteen struck Gohan in the belly, punched Tien in his chest, and kicked the bald former monk’s left triceps, sending all of them tumbling backward.

Piccolo caught Tien and Gohan as Bra did the same with Krillin, then placed them down. They were sore, but certainly not down and out.

Twenty eyed Thirteen’s form as he fought ruthlessly against the Saiyan Prince, but was clearly at a disadvantage by the fact that his attacks were very sluggish compared to his. The white-haired man grunted with annoyance as he rushed off towards the dismantled Fifteen while the others were occupied. Once within reach, he picked up his still intact power core and grinned wickedly.

“Thirteen!”

The Android turned at the sound of his name being called. Vegeta took advantage of this by thrusting his fist towards him, however, Thirteen grinned as he feinted, driving his forearm in the throat of his foe, making him gag. The Android faced Twenty again, as said machine flung the power core. The large battery began to glow as it collided with Thirteen’s chest, sinking right into him. His grin widened as his muscles bulged out and his long white hair shifted into an orange-red color, spiking up like sharp needles. His eyes turned pure white as dark blue stripes patterned around his arms and chest, his body still retaining his normal peach color.

Thirteen laughed. “Haha, now this is more like it!” He said, his voice now sounding much deeper. He then vanished, surprising the Prince at the sudden change of speed.

Vegeta was rewarded with a bone-shattering punch to the chest, causing him to gasp soundlessly as he flew across the sky, the Android following right on after with a gleeful smirk.

Bra and Piccolo made a wordless agreement as they charged at the grey machine, who stood his ground calmly. Once within reach, the Android punched each of them in the face, following up with a laser beam from his eyes, hitting them both square in the chest. Bra slid to a stop on the wrecked street and shot off to the Android once more, aiming to slice him with her raised sword. Nineteen just caught the blade, pushed it back along with the half Saiyan, then grabbed her wrist and swung her into the incoming Namek, sending them both crashing into a large damaged building.

Nineteen nonchalantly walked to his fallen enemies, with a wicked smile. Just then, a golden column of energy burst from within the building, blowing it to pieces.

“Masenko-Ha!”

“Final Shine Attack!”

A sparkling green energy blast along with a bright yellow one was shot, twirling at the Android, who just held out his hands and absorbed the ki attacks into the small red orb in the middle of his palm, giving him a power boost.

“What/No way!” Piccolo and Bra simultaneously yelled with shock.

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Yeah, we forgot to tell you that he could absorb ki attacks.” The Saiyan groaned while the Namek just frowned.

Bra growled angrily as she broke off, shattering the street below, determined to kill the evil machine if it was the last thing she did. Seconds within reach, the Princess of all Saiyan’s pulled out her sword once more, flaring it up with energy, striking it headfirst. Sure it connected with the Android’s head, however, it ricocheted backward, making Bra release the weapon, sending it flying in the air. Nineteen grabbed the Saiyan by the head, drained some of her energy before throwing her sideways like trash.

“Hey! Up here!” Nineteen turned to the source of the voice, only to be met by a large sword thrusting right through his chest, a metal shredding sound echoing throughout the city. As the Android attempted to pull out the wedged sword by the blade, the voice shouted again.

“Burning Attack!”

The hot flaming ki ball spiraled towards the struggling Android, who unfortunately was too occupied with the impaled sword to even attempt to absorb the attack. The sizzling hot ki ball slammed into Nineteen’s chest, digging a hole right through it, thus thrusting the sword out to the other side.

“Bra heads up!”

Bra peered upwards and saw her sword hurling towards her. She did a mad dash towards her weapon and once within reaching distance, she flipped over it, catching it by the halt and then landing on the ground gracefully. The Saiyan stretched her arm out, her hand forming into an arrow-like shape as she deciding to use an attack her father from her timeline taught her.

“Atomic Blast!” she cried out as she slid her sword back in its place.

The bright yellow attack flew directly into the large hole in the Android’s chest, causing him to explode from the inside out; pieces of scrap metal were scattered all over the battleground.

The young time traveler hovered down, touching the ground near Piccolo and Bra. He looked a little different from last time, with his long hair tied into a ponytail, brown leather jacket, and green gi pants.

“Trunks.”

Said person paled. “How do you know my name?” He was still nervous about his identity being revealed. _However, I should have been born at this point right?_

Piccolo crossed his arms. “Well, I happened to have heard your little talk with Goku three years ago." He smirked. "The conversation with your sister was entertaining I must say."

Both half-Saiyans blushed deeply, hating the Namekian for bringing _that_ conversation up. The sibling had silently promised each other that they were not to speak of _that_ again. 

"Don't worry, you were already born here, so keeping your secret is now unnecessary.” 

The young man sighed with relief. _I forgot about Piccolo’s superior hearing._ “One question…what the hell is all of this?” He pointed to the dismantled Androids on the ground, the one that his father was fighting, and the curious old one.

The Namek raised a brow. “I wanted to ask you that. You said only two Android, yet here we have five.”

Trunks' head shook. “I did and those are not the Android’s I fought in my timeline…” He then noticed that two people were missing and tilted his head. “Where are Yamcha and Goku?”

Bra answered sadly. “Yamcha took him once the heart virus kicked in.”

The lavender haired man grasped his head tightly, starting to panic. “No-no-no! This is all wrong! Goku was supposed to get the virus not too long from the time I left here!” _I can’t believe time has changed this much! Did I make a huge mistake in coming here?_

Twenty at this point finally started to panic, however, he did not show it. _Damn it! This isn’t going how I planned it to!_ His eye’s focused on Android 13, who despite the extra power boost, was still getting his ass handed to him. _At this rate, Thirteen won’t last! I have to find some kind of distraction since they won’t let me escape!”_

Twenty never thought his main plan would have gotten this out of hand. The fools weren’t supposed to know that he was going to be here in the first place, yet here they are. But he wasn’t stupid, oh no, he _always_ has a backup plan. It’s just that he didn’t want to have to resort to using plan B. _They’re too rebellious…_ But he didn’t have any other choice did he?

He turned to face the Saiyan Prince above, who was staring down, with a smug grin, at the damaged Thirteen.

“Well-Well-Well, looks like this is your end tin can!”

The Android growled. “The hell it-”

Vegeta shut him up by delivering a devastating double dropkick to the center of his chest, making him skyrocket into the ground, creating a large crater when landing. Thirteen struggled to rip himself off the ground but his broken body just wouldn’t budge any longer.

Vegeta laughed wickedly as he outstretched his arm, a large yellow orb beginning to form within his palm. “Prepare yourself for Super Vegeta’s Big Bang Attack! HAAA!”

Once charged, he let loose the large ball of ki, the Android’s eyes widening as it grew closer and closer, knowing that this was indeed his end. “Oh shit!”

The ball crashed right into the helpless machine, completely overshadowing it, causing the prince’s audience to shield their eyes from the sheer power and heavy breeze of the attack.

The Saiyan Prince laughed in triumph. He laughed some more when he decided to overkill it. Both his hands shot above his head, forming a large orange orb in them. “Welcome to oblivion!”

The attack exploded out of his hands as he threw it downwards. The very tectonic plates shook violently upon impact as everyone within range was blow away.

As the smoke and debris cleared, all that was left was a gargantuan hole, almost as deep as the one Thirteen himself created in South City.

“Fa-Vegeta! Have you lost your mind!” Bra and Trunks shouted at the same time.

Trunks said nothing as he walked towards his sword, which was lying flat around the scattered pieces that was once Android 19. He picked it up and slipped it into his sheath before heading back to the Z-Warriors, who regrouped again.

“Hey, guys!!”

The feminine voice caused everyone to turn heads. It was Bulma in what looked like a large yellow plane. The worst part was that she had baby Trunks in hand…

 _This is my chance!_ Twenty's eyes gleamed brightly as he let loose a laser beam, which struck the yellow plane.

“Mother/Damn it, Woman!” Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta shouted simultaneously. 

“Hahaha! You might think that you have won, but you’re far from it! Once I release Android 16, 17, and 18, you will all feel my wrath!” With that, before anyone could face him, he ran off at super speed.

Thankfully Vegeta, who was the closest, shot off and grasped the yellow plane before it crashed, placing it safely on the ground. 

As the slightly alarmed Bulma stepped out of the now useless plane, she gently rocked the wailing baby, trying to soothe him by whispering comforting words.

The Saiyan Prince stomped forward. “Idiot! Are you trying to get you and the brat killed?!”

Bulma didn’t reply to that, knowing that it was stupid to come here in the first place Man, for someone so smart, I do do stupid things…

Then she decided to apologize, surprisingly. “Sorry Vegeta, I just wanted to see the Androids for myself is all…” She said as the rest of the group walked up to them.

“Oh, you’re the kid from the future! Glad to see you back!”

Trunks blushed at his past mother’s attention. “Yeah…” His eyes then widen. “Did you hear what that Android said before he took off?”

Krillin answered. “He said something about releasing Android 16, 17, and 18.” He finished with a loud gulp.

Trunks paled. “Oh no! Those are the Androids I was talking about…well 17 and 18 but I’ve never heard of this 16!”

“Trunks, you gave us the blasted wrong information!”

“No, I-” The young man stopped as he saw that everyone was staring at him. He then faced his father with astonishment.

Vegeta smirked. “What? You don’t think I can recognize my own son?”

“Whahhh! That’s Trunks!?” Bulma hollered, just as surprised as all the others, except Piccolo and Bra. Then her look turned into adoration. “Ohh my little boy ends up growing big, strong, and handsome!” Trunks turned red as a tomato.

“Whoa, that’s him when he grows up!?” Gohan said as he looked from the baby to the young man.

The Prince then turned to the other Saiyan from the future and narrowed his eyes. “And you…” He started as he stomped his way towards the now apprehensive Princess.

_Oh man… so screwed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, there was a scene that Trunks and Bra found out that they were related in this chapter. However, because of the changes made in the second chapter, which was where it was revealed, that had to be removed.
> 
> 9/20/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


	10. Trunks’s Nightmare

* * *

**Trunks’ Nightmare**

* * *

Once face to face with Bra, Vegeta gauged her with narrowing eyes. His nose twitched for a few seconds. He then frowned.

“Yes, I should have known it from the start! You’re scent… it’s mangled with mine and the Woman’s! Not only that, but you look like her… _too_ much like her…grahhh I can’t believe I was such an idiot!” Though he didn’t voice it, he was proud that his two offspring were almost as powerful as he is.

The Saiyan Prince was not one to show his emotions and this time was no different, even with something as astonishing as this. He has seen many odd happenings in his life so he _supposed_ that his offspring’s coming from the future is not an improbable thing…

Bra groaned as everyone gasped. Bulma almost fell to the ground in shock, but luckily her future son caught her.

“W-Whoa…how bizarre! Two kids of Vegeta from the future!” Gohan said, his mind completely blown.

Krillin and Tien agreed.

“Hi, father…” The half Saiyan said meekly, nervousness evident in her voice as she scratched the back of her head.

Vegeta grunted, which Bra took as his way of acknowledgment, not voicing his opinion on the matter as Bulma hastily walked to her future daughter. She sized her up for a few seconds before grasping her face. “Oh, my Kami! You really look like a younger me! You were living with us for three years and I never actually took a closer look! My baby girl!” She whispered tenderly as she hugged her tightly with one arm, as the other was occupied with baby Trunks. She felt outright embarrassed at this moment because she always prided herself on being a genius. Seeing someone for THREE YEARS, living in the SAME place as her, and not putting the clues together is nothing short of ridiculous. She definitely will be belittling herself to death for weeks for this show of ignorance. Then again, it’s not every day you get someone coming from the future right? 

Bra blushed, disliking all the smothering her young mother was giving her in front of everyone.

Piccolo coughed, catching everyone’s attention. “I don’t mean to be rude, but the Android probably got a good head start while you all were having a family meeting.” He turned towards the direction Twenty ran off to.

Vegeta growled with realization. “Damn it! The Namek is right!” The Prince levitated, getting ready to take off but stopped at the sound of Bulma’s voice.

“Wait!”

Vegeta sneered. “What now Woman!?”

“That Android looked a lot like Dr. Gero.” Bulma said as she continued to rock her baby in a soothing manner.

Trunks's eyes widened. “As in the creator of the Androids?!” His past mother nodded.

“I once saw him on one of the magazines I read. I wouldn’t be surprised if he turned himself into one of those machines.” She continued.

“Do you happen to know where his lab could be?” Piccolo asked.

She pondered for a second. “The only thing I know is that it’s somewhere in the mountains, that’s probably where he took off to.”

Vegeta growled, beginning to lose his cool by the minute. “We are wasting time! Who cares what the old man’s name is!” With that he blasted off, leaving a long trail of golden light.

Nodding at each other, Trunks and Bra hurried on after him.

Piccolo and Tien followed shortly. Krillin and Gohan were about to take off but a female shout halted them in place. “Hold it! You both are not leaving me here! One of you has to take me back home!” They both groaned in annoyance, but one of them volunteered to do the job.

Gohan sighed. “I’ll take you back…”

Krillin’s eyes widened. “Are you sure buddy? Because I could do it you know.”

Gohan shook his head, cracking a smile. “Yeah, I’m sure. Besides, that way I could see how my dad’s doing.” The young halfling lifted Bulma around her waist and then faced his father’s best friend. “Hey Krillin, take these!”

The former monk smoothly caught the brown sack filled with Senzu Beans. “Thanks, bro, we are definitely going to need them.”

Gohan nodded as he took off one direction while Krillin went the other.

“Don’t you dare drop me kid!” the blue-haired woman yelled, making the poor boy cringe.

The half Saiyan sighed once more, holding her tightly. “Don’t worry, I won’t.

* * *

Dr. Gero was on foot, and he was running like his life depended on it. He figured that he’d draw attention by flying, so by running he could use the tall mountains as cover. That is, after all, why he chose this area as his base. _I may have gotten a head start, but I’m willing to bet that they are not too far behind. However, by the time they do reach me, it will all be too late!_

As his base came into view, he hopped on a large indented rocky landscape that held a large steel door. He punched in the access code on the small panel on the left side of the door and quickly walked inside, the door sliding firmly shut behind him.

He strode over to the three large burgundy coffins in the back of his lab. Each one was labeled with a number, signifying which Android is which.

Sweat began cascading down his forehead as he stared at the Android coffins. _Ughh I really hate that I have to resort to this. These Androids, excluding Sixteen, are really rebellious...but what choice do I have?_

He reached for a remote on the nearby table, which had a large red button in the middle. He opened each coffin and admired each of his magnificent creations.

The first one, labeled Sixteen, was a large board man with a red-orange mohawk. His bright green armor covered his black skin-tight bodysuit.

The next one in line was Seventeen. He had shoulder-length dirty blond hair and a yellow scarf wrapped around his neck which kissed his black t-shirt. Under the shirt, was a white long sleeve shirt that was neatly tucked under his ruffled blue jeans.

And lastly was Eighteen; she was quite beautiful with her long brown hair hanging loosely behind her back and over her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeve white shirt which was under her loose brown jacket. As for her lower body, she wore a dark brown thigh-length skirt while the rest of her long legs remained bare.

Dr. Gero first pointed the controller to Eighteen and then pressed the activation button. Seconds after, her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of shining emerald orbs. She looked at the doctor curiously before smiling genuinely. She pushed off the coffin and stood upright; she then spoke.

“Hello Doctor, it’s great to see you again.”

Gero smiled back. _Good, it seems she is more obedient this time around._ “Good, now I’ll awaken your brothers.” Eighteen stepped aside as Gero again pressed the red button, however this time, he aimed it at Seventeen.

The Android’s eyelids snapped open, revealing an exact replica of his sister’s. He stood up, but unlike his sister, he didn’t smile. He just merely nodded towards the Doctor, who took that as a greeting. _Excellent! Looks like everything is going smoothly this time around._ “Now for your other-”

That’s when everything turned for the worse. Seventeen attempted to snatch the controller from his master, but the doctor was quicker as he sidestepped to the right.

“What is the meaning of this Seventeen!? Don’t make me deactivate you again!” He hollered with irritation.

Seventeen smiled brightly… a little _too_ brightly. “Relax Doc, I was just playing around.” Fortunately for the young man, the doctor seemed to have bought his excuse.

“That’s fine, but if you try it once more, I won’t hesitate to put you back to sleep.” The Android nodded.

The old man turned around and was about to activate Sixteen, but to his horror, he noticed that his controller was no longer within his hand… in fact, his hand wasn’t either.

“Looking for this Doctor?”

Gero’s head jerked towards Eighteen and gasped when he saw his now useless hand dangling in hers, the controller still clamped within it.

Seventeen chuckled as he cracked a smirk. “Nice of you to give us a _hand_ doc.”

“That was lame.”

“I know, I just couldn’t resist.”

Eighteen rolled her eyes as the older Android began to panic. “I demand you to hand the controller back to me this instant!”

The blonde-haired young man smirked. “That’s kinda hard to do when-” He leaped up to his maker and chopped off his other hand, to Gero’s dismay. “You’re _handless_.”

“How dare yo-”

His head was suddenly ripped off but no other than Eighteen’s foot. His eye’s widened with shock as his head rolled over and over on the steal floor until it was halted by the leg of one of his tables.

“Quiet old man, we’re in control this time.” Seventeen sneered.

Dr. Gero knew this was the end for him. He should have known that they wouldn’t listen because unlike the other Android’s, these along with Sixteen are humans with mechanical parts installed in them, which would technically make them Cyborgs, not Androids. _I guess it’s all up to_ him _now. Even though I won’t be around,_ he _will finish what I started._

* * *

“Hey father, we found it!”

Either they had really good luck or the doctor is lousy at camouflaging things seeing as how they didn’t have much trouble spotting it.

Vegeta ears perked at the sound of his son’s voice as he then glided towards him. He eyed the big metal door and extended his right hand, beginning to charge a large ki ball within his palm.

“Android! Come out now before I blast you out!” the Prince threatened.

As if hearing the threat, the door was blown off its hinges, skyrocketing until it landed below with a heavy thud, causing dust to soar from the ground. As Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin finally reached the Saiyans, the Prince along with his son and daughter slowly hovered to the now open doorway. What they saw inside was rather shocking.

The blond-haired Android had his foot on what seemed to have been a head. It was smashed beyond recognition what with brain matter disgustingly spattered around the area. The identity of the head was recognized when they saw Gero’s headless body flat on the floor not too far away. The brunette watched her brother with amusement as she tossed the controller up and down in her hand.

“Trunks, are these the Android’s you were talking about?”

The half Saiyan scratched his head with bewilderment. “Yes, however, they look uhh different. The blond-haired one had jet black hair instead and the brunette had blond and shorter hair, similar to the other.”

Eighteen looked at the Z-Fighters with a small smile, making one of them blush. She then turned to Seventeen, ripped the remote off the useless hand, tossed it aside, then threw the metal object to her brother, who caught it effortlessly with a quick swipe of his right hand.

“Alright, now let’s wake up our brother shall we,” Seventeen said, pointing the remote at Sixteen.

Trunks’s eyes widen as he lifted his hands above and began charging up for an attack. “If they release another one it will be the end of all of us NOOOO-”

Time seemed to slow down as the lavender haired young man suddenly saw the smirking face of the brunette before her foot came crashing against his left cheekbone, hurling him out of the open doorway.

“Now continue Seventeen.” Her brother smirked as he pushed the button.

Bra instantly transformed, blasting out of the base. “Quick, everyone get out! I’m recking the whole damn thing down!”

Everyone except the Androids instantly rushed out as she shot a rather large energy blast at the base, exploding it to hundreds of pieces.

Vegeta growled. “Now why did you go ahead and do that? Don’t you want to fight them and see how strong they are?!” He scolded.

Bra glanced at her father with a frown. “You know, in my timeline, you always charged everything head-on and ninety-five percent of the time you got your ass handed to you.”

“Watch it brat!” The Prince threatened, clearly displeased at his daughter’s lack of respect.

“Look, they’re still alive!” Krillin pointed out behind them.

Instead of just two Androids, now there were three, the newest addition being the red-orange mohawk one. They were hovering mid-air, wearing a look of amusement…well except Sixteen. He just had a stern expression pasted across his face… and was that a little bird on his shoulder?

“Well, that wasn’t very nice.” He eyed his sister. “Hey Eighteen, how about we have some fun with these losers?”

Eighteen smiled brightly. “Sure. I’ll handle miss-blondie over here.” She said, jerking her thumb at the female Saiyan, which earned her a glare.

As the Saiyan Princess faced the brunette, she was surprised with a fist to the face, launching her away, her foe following behind.

Seventeen faced Trunks, who upon seeing the Android look at him, exploded in a brilliant golden light. “I guess it’s you and me then ehh.”

“Bring it on.” The young man encouraged, even though he knew he wouldn’t last long.

The Saiyan Prince stepped in. “No way, your fight’s with me tin-can!”

Seventeen smiled. “Hey, Sixteen, why don’t you handle him while I take on the kid over there.”

“No.”

Seventeen frowned. “Why not, are you scared?”

“I was programmed to kill Goku. I don’t have any interest on fighting the others.”

The blond-haired Android shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

“Okay Vegeta, since you have a death wish, I’ll play with you first.”

The Prince grinned as they both collided with each other in a series of punches and kicks.

Trunks gazed at the large Android, clearly confused. He saw that he was petting a few squirrels while a few birds were flying around, circling him; he was smiling genuinely. _How odd… he looks so friendly._

“Weird huh,” Krillin said, thinking the same thing.

“I’ll say.” The time traveler agreed.

Piccolo and Tien, with their arms crossed, watched the battle with interest, not wanting to interfere unless needed to.

* * *

Bra growled as she wiped the trailing blood from her lips. “Cheap shot.”

“Then maybe you should pay more attention!” another fist met the Saiyan’s face, hurling her down, but fortunately she was able to bounce right back up, nailing the surprised Android in the shoulder, causing her to sky fall.

As Eighteen righted herself upon landing, she was met with a fist to the side of her head, making her stumble. With a flick of her wrist, Bra yanked her sword out and did an upward slicing motion, aiming to cut through the Android, but she saw this coming and reacted by arcing backward, the blade nearly skewering her pretty face. While still bent backward, the brunette raised her right leg up, her foot catching the Saiyan’s head, forcing her to do a backward summersault. With only seconds left before her face met the ground, the Super Saiyan caught herself with one hand, sprung into the air, did a flip, and then expertly landed on her feet. As the half-Saiyan placed her sword back in its rightful place, the Android performed an ax kick, which Bra instantly countered by sidestepping to the right, proceeding to take advantage of this inaccuracy by delivering an elbow to her back, only to, unfortunately, hit an afterimage. The Android appeared behind Bra, giving a bone-crushing blow right to her spine, making her gasp with wide eyes as it connected full force.

_Damn, that hurt soooo bad!_

The Princess of all Saiyan’s hair flicked between gold and it’s natural color, but fortunately her will power to win keep her aura aflame as she planted her hands on the ground, launched herself back, smashing her raised elbow right into Eighteen’s sternum, sending her across the landscape with breakneck speed. The Android forced her body to do a midair twirl, planting her feet on a raised large rocky edge, springing off towards the now refocused half-Saiyan. Bra waited patiently, preparing a shining green ki ball in her right palm. Moments later, Eighteen drove her head right into Bra’s fading image.

“Final Shine Attack!” From behind, the Saiyan blasted her signature move.

“Barrier!” To Bra’s horror, her powerful attack bounced right off a bright pink shield that the brunette had surrounded herself in, sending it off into the air harmlessly.

Her state of shock gave Eighteen enough time to charge an attack of her own. She turned around with a genuine smile plastered across her face as she hurled her yellow ki ball at the standstill half-Saiyan, who took the attack head-on, hurling her smoking form across the ground, coughing harshly once she slid to an unpleasant landing.

“It’s over sweetheart.” Eighteen cooed as she landed beside her. Bra was about to try to prove her wrong, but suddenly she found that she couldn’t as a heart-wrenching scream exploded from her lungs instead. Without realizing it until it was too late, the deadly brunette had punted her foot right to the side of her elbow, shattering the bone completely.

Bra was in a state of shock as her hair faded back to aqua; Eighteen smiled brightly.

“Awww poor baby, let me kiss it and make it better.” She jested as a pink ki ball began forming within her hand, aiming to finish off the helpless Saiyan.

The Android leaped up high into the air before letting her attack loose. “Power Blitz!”

Out of nowhere, the lavender haired man appeared in front of Bra and deflected the attack away from her.

“This ends now Android!” Trunks transformed as he rushed towards the smiling brunette.

“Burning Slash Attack!”

The Super Saiyan skillfully pulled out his sword, instantly making it shimmer with a bright red-orange aura. Once face to face with the brunette, he whipped his blade at her, only to have it caught between Eighteen’s pointer and index finger.

Trunks's eyes shook in disbelief. “What the-”

Eighteen’s expression, for the first time, warped into something different than her usual bright smile. An expression that haunted Trunks since he was a mere kid.

A sadistic one. The sadistic smile _they_ used when they taunted him about how everyone he loved and cared for was forever gone. 

The Android pushed her long hair away from her forehead with her free hand as the other snapped the blade in half, much to Trunks’ dismay.

“Bad boy.” Eighteen said seductively as she grabbed the shocked Super Saiyan by the shoulder and reeled him into a hug. “I think it’s time for you to take a nap…” She blew into his ear, making the young man tremble in fear. As the Android tilted him back slightly, she whispered to him sweetly.

“Hmmm you’re really cute, however, you’re not my type.” Her smile returned as she backhanded the surprised Saiyan across the face, hurling him straight into the ground, creating a large trench. His hair matted back down, the impact knocking him out cold.

Bra, who had seen the whole thing, glared at the brunette above as she gripped her broken arm. “Whe-where you even trying when we fought?!”

Eighteen faced the aqua haired young woman with a look of amusement. “No, I was merely toying with you.”

The half-Saiyan’s mouth went agape.

Eighteen smiled. “Had I actually been trying, this fight would have ended when I delivered that, what did you say it was? Oh yeah, the ‘cheap shot’.”

Bra froze with horror. _How can she be that strong?_

“But don’t worry sweetheart, you’re going to live today.” She winked at the confused Saiyan as she lifted off, heading towards her siblings.

* * *

“Arrugggaahhh!!”

The world’s hero was helplessly twisting and turning on his bed, fighting for his dear life.

Yamcha had gotten to Capsule Corp. about twenty minutes ago, only to find out that Bulma wasn’t there. He had looked everywhere for the medicine the young man from the future had given to Goku, but for the life of him couldn’t find it.

“Damn it! Where is it!?” The scar-faced man hollered in frustration. He turned and faced the dying Saiyan with panic written on his face. “D-Don’t worry buddy. Hang on there…”

Just then Gohan and Bulma, with baby Trunks in hand, rushed in the room. “How is my dad?!”

Yamcha gave them a grim look. “H-He’s not doing well…I haven’t given him the medicine because I don’t know where the damn thing is!”

Gohan paled. “What!?” He turned towards the sea-green haired woman. “Bulma, did dad ever give you a little white bottle? That’s the antidote Trunks gave him to get rid of the virus!”

Bulma, with a worried look across her face, shook her head. “No…I had forgotten he was supposed to get that virus! He never gave me anything!”

Yamcha’s eyes widen. “Wait! The boy from the future is your baby grown up!?”

Gohan glared at the former bandit. “Who cares right now, my dad is dying! We have to find-” A light bulb mentally flickered to life within his head. The half-Saiyan didn’t even say anything as he rushed out the room, ran down the stairs, and finally headed straight into the kitchen, picking up the phone on the counter. He hastily dialed the number to his home.

A female voice was heard on the other line. “Hello?”

“Mom I need-!” 

Said mother cut him off as soon as she recognized his voice. “Gohan! Where have you been!? If you went to-”

Her son frantically spoke again. “Mom! Please list-!”

“No! You listen-”

“Daddy’s dying!”

The other line went silent, followed shortly by shallow breathing. “G-Goku? How-”

At this point, the poor boy was in tears. “Yeah…listen, do you have the little white bottle dad gave you to hold when he came back from space!? Th-the virus is attacking his heart right now! If we don’t give it to him now, he’s going to die! Even the Dragon Balls can’t bright him back since he would have died of natural causes!”

Sudden rustling noises were heard through the phone as seconds later Chi-Chi’s voice returned. “I found it! I’m coming right-”

“No! It would take too long! I’m heading down there right now!” He didn’t even let his mother respond because before you know it, he was already out the doors and into the air, blasting off with speeds he never knew he was capable of.

_Hang on dad! Don’t die!_ He thought as tears leaked down his small face, fading away as he cut straight through the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight grammar and spelling improvements. Also redid some dialog and removed unnecessarily ones.
> 
> 9/22/2020
> 
> ~Gater~


	11. The Androids's Triumph

* * *

**The Android's Triumph**

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he and the blond-haired man met blow for blow, neither one of them letting up. The Prince was certainly holding his own against Seventeen, who seemed kinda bored.

"Okay Vegeta, that's enough of the warm-up, let's start the real fight."

Though the Saiyan Prince didn't show it, he was slightly worried now since he already has been using more than half his maximum. Nevertheless, he pushed those thoughts aside and powered up to his limit. _Surely my full power should be enough to crush this tin-can._

"Let's"

Vegeta was instantly on Seventeen, hammering punches all over his body, causing him to be tossed around like a rag doll. He finished his assault with a haymaker to the head, launching him downwards, a deep rumbling sound bursting to life once he crashed into the ground. The Android exploded from the deep hole in the ground seconds later, aiming a fist at the Saiyan, who grabbed it, pulled him into a shoulder bash, thus making made him stagger backward. The Saiyan Prince then clutched the Android's blond hair, lifted him upwards before delivering a high kick to his chin, making him fly twenty feet into the air. The Prince appeared above the airborne Android, aiming a blow to his head, but Seventeen halted moments before his fist connects, twisted over him, and gave him a roundhouse kick to his right arm, making him hiss in pain. The blond-haired man then let loose a well-aimed blue ki ball right into Vegeta's chest, making his armor sizzle as the attack slightly burned into it. The Android then grabbed the Saiyan's head and pulled him right into his keen, the attack to his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He pulled him in a few more times, causing the Prince to spittle saliva and blood; He began to wheeze, clearing having a difficult time breathing.

Seventeen then held him up at eye level. "What's wrong, Vegeta? Am I leaving you _breathless?_ " He chuckled before slamming his elbow right onto his spine, sending him spiraling downwards. Surprisingly, the Prince was able to flip and land on his two feet, causing a large crater to form beneath his him. The second his feet touched the ground, he thrust his arms forwards, aiming one of his signature moves at the Android.

"Galick Gun!"

The blast was hurled at the Android, who just remained hovering in the air, with a smirked smeared across his face, waiting for the attack to reach him. Before it could strike him, he launched his right fist at the purple ki ball, sending it right back to its owner.

" _Shit_!" The Saiyan Prince dove aside as his attack flew past where he was moments ago, exploding loudly. As he slid to a stop, he cursed, feeling foolish in using more energy than necessary.

Vegeta growled in annoyance at the smug look on the blond-haired man's face. He blasted towards the Android, aiming a supercharged fist at him, only to have Seventeen sway to the left and slam his right elbow on his spine just as before, however, this time the impact was much harder, making the Prince gasp breathlessly as he tried to remain conscious. He then grabbed the Super Saiyan by his tall spiked hair before he could fall to the ground and held him there.

"Poor Vegeta. What is this blond hair thing you Saiyans do? Can Goku do it?" The Prince said nothing, deciding that glaring at the tin-can was a better choice. "Hmm who cares anyway, it doesn't look like it helps." He released the Saiyan and watched him descend from the sky helplessly…or so he thought.

Seconds before the Prince touched the ground, he vanished, spiking the Android's interest.

"Never underestimate the Saiyan Prince!"

Seventeen gasped in surprise as Vegeta delivered a double fist to the top of his head, hurling him downwards with incredible speed, making him exploding right into the ground and cause the Earth to quake as a thunderous sound echoing shortly after.

Vegeta smirked with satisfaction but it quickly turned to a look of disappointment as his foe rose from the completely shattered ground, shaking the debris off his clothing. He lifted his gaze to the Prince and frowned.

"That wasn't very nice… Princess…"

"How dare you insult the-"

The Saiyan's trap was silenced as a sudden fist met his left cheek, causing him to wobble backward.

"Blah blah blah. Honestly Vegeta, you are like a broken record." The sudden appearance of the brunette surprised him. _Blast, because they don't have ki signatures, it makes it hard to avoid being ambushed…_

"What do you say we finish this, sis?"

Eighteen smiled brightly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Sure."

The Prince's eyes widen when he saw Seventeen coming from below and his sister coming from above. Their fists met their target, the blond-haired man slamming right into Vegeta's left kidney while his sister met the Prince's right cheekbone, a sickening crunching sound ringing through his ears. Seventeen then grabbed his left leg and swung him in circles before releasing him towards his sister, who spin kicked the prince back to her brother, who in turn batted him back to his sister. Repeating the action again, the Android’s assault was put to a stop when Eighteen held the Saiyan by the throat with a disturbingly bright smile plastered across her face.

"Well, it's been, fun little Prince." With a quick wink, the brunette tossed the bruised and battered Saiyan towards her brother, who lit up an attack.

"Power Blitz!"

The ki ball burst against Vegeta's chest, sending him crashing down into the earth, creating a large crater.

Still conscious, the Saiyan Prince weakly opened his eyes, giving the two Androids a hateful glare.

Unfortunately, that was soon about to change.

Both of the Android's hovered above the broken Saiyan, one to the left while the other on the right. They both smirked as they simultaneously aimed their hands' at him. Seconds later, the siblings began rapidly firing yellow ki shots at the helpless Vegeta, who began to scream at the top of his lungs, form the unbearable pain ripping through his body. His blond hair turned black, his will to remain transformed gone; the Prince coughed.

Seventeen's eyes widened. "Whoa, he sure is resilient! Let me fix that," He said charging the finishing blow.

"Power Blitz!" He shouted, letting the attack loose.

"Masenko Ha!"

"Tri-Beam Ha!"

Two ki attacks deflected the Android's blast that surely would have killed the Prince, sending it harmlessly into the air.

"Don't you think we should have come in earlier?" The triclop warrior said, as he glared heated at the two Androids above.

Piccolo grunted. "Vegeta would have never let us help him, so we had to wait until he was unconscious before stepping in."

"Yeah…but still…"

Seventeen frowned. "You'll all fools. You should have just let me finish him off!" He hollered with annoyance as he shot off towards Tien and Piccolo. Eighteen just crossed her arms over her chest and watched on.

Before Piccolo and Tien could move, the blond-haired Android struck them both in the face, hurling them across the plains and into one of the many mountains in the area. Fortunately, the fist to the face had made them unconscious, saving them from the pain they would have felt once they impacted the huge mountains.

"Angry much Seventeen?"

Her brother's face relaxed upon hearing his sister's voice. "My bad, I just don't like it when others interfere with my fights..."

Both the siblings hovered down to the nearby road, where they found their other sibling, Sixteen, who was quietly smiling at the small birds flying near a large oak tree.

Seventeen tilted his head in confusion at what he was witnessing. "Weird…"

Eighteen giggled. "I think he's a sweetheart!"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Hey Sixteen, you ready to go?"

Sixteen grunted in annoyance when he saw that his brother's voice had made the birds scatter, disappearing into the sky. "You scared the birds away."

"Calm down, you can find more later, but now don't you want to go and kill Goku?"

This spiked the Android's interest. "Yes, let's go."

Seventeen nodded with a small smile and then they began to leave until a voice stopped them.

"W-wait!"

All the Androids stopped at the sudden voice. When they turned, they saw a shaking short bald man. "Y-you don't have to do this. Doctor Gero is gone, so you all don't have to do what he instructed you guys to do… r-right?"

Seventeen smirked while Eighteen looked at the monk with interest. "You're right… we don't but you see, Sixteen wants to do it and we're just the audience…that is unless you can change your mind…" He raised a brow at his brother, waiting for a response.

Sixteen frowned. "No, I was programmed to kill Goku."

The blond-haired Android shrugged. "There's your answer baldy. Don't worry, we have no interest in killing your friends… at least not now anyway. Why don't you give them one of those Senzu Beans? That should fix them up, right?"

Krillin just stood frozen in place, however, he took a small step back once he saw the brunette walking towards him with a bright smile across her face. _Ohmygosh she's coming over here! I'm gonna die!"_

Once she was in front of the terrified small man, she leaned toward his right ear and giggle softly. "You know… you're very cute, I might just talk the others into not killing you, how does that sound?"

The way she spoke those words, caused the poor man to shiver. _Ohmygosh the way she said that was sooo sexy it's not even funny…dying suddenly doesn't sound so bad…_

Eighteen flicked her pink tongue against the side of his ear, making him jump slightly. "Bye _Krillin_ …"

As the beautiful Android pulled away from the blushing former monk, she winked as her hand glided across the back of his neck.

Seventeen's mouth went agape. "Really Eighteen?"

Eighteen giggled. "Really."

"Whatever, let's go. Maybe we can have some fun on the way to Goku's house," The three siblings then took off, disappearing over the horizon.

Krillin stood on the wrecked street-side long after the Androids left, clearly in shock. "Did that just happen? Seriously? I haven't had a girl like me since Maron and the one that does has to be a killer Android! Give me a break!"

He suddenly remembered that his friends were all hurt and rushed off to their aid.

* * *

"How is he?" Bulma asked while she rocked baby Trunks in her arms.

Yamcha, who sat on a chair adjacent to the bed Goku rested on, had a grim expression across his face. "He seems to be doing better since the second dose of the medicine was given to him…he stopped screaming in pain at least."

Bulma nodded as her attention then switched toward the full Saiyan's son, who was sitting on a chair, with his head resting on the bedside, soundlessly asleep. Gohan had come over two hours ago, with the medicine in hand. He clearly had been crying the whole way to Chi-Chi's father's home and back since his cheeks were wet when he arrived. Shortly after Gohan rushed off, Goku screams had escalated. Once the medicine was given, it wasn't until forty-five minutes passed that his screaming stopped. Minutes later, he completely relaxed until another hour passed, causing his screaming to begin again. He relaxed once more when the second dose was given. _Poor kid, it must be hard to see his father look so helpless…it's not any easier on me either._

Suddenly the blue-green haired woman felt a presence behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened at the person before her.

"Chi-Chi?"

Said person's gaze remained focus on the floor as she spoke. "I saw that the door was left slightly open…" She trailed off, as she walked towards her ex-husband's bed.

Bulma sighed. "Well I'm gonna put Trunks to bed, it took him forever to fall asleep, come on Yamcha."

The scar-faced man looked at her with confusion. "Huh, why do I have to-" the aqua-haired woman smacked him upside the head before clamping on his ears, pulling at it. "Hey! Ow ow! Okay okay I get it!"

Yamcha followed the 'mean' woman out the door, leaving the family alone. Chi-Chi gazed at the bedridden Saiyan with melancholy eyes. She pushed one loose strain of hair away from his clammy forehead, as tears began to pool on the bottom of her eyelids. She began to stroke his hair softly as her tears finally began to cascade down her cheeks, her lips beginning to quiver shortly after. She was on the edge of breaking down but she stubbornly refused to let that happen. Then she heard the full Saiyan murmur something softly, which caused her to lean closer to his face in order to make out what he was trying to say.

"S-sss-orry...chi…"

Chi-Chi gasped as her lips trembled even more, her tears dripping on his orange and blue upper gi clothes.

"S-ss-sorry…Chi-C-Chi…"

That did it. She burst into tears, letting all the hurt and pain out. Her crying increased seconds later, as she put her head on his chest, grasping his shirt tightly. She cried for him, for everything that happened between them. She cried because it took him to be near dead for her to finally get the courage to see him. She cried because she wanted to hate him for what he did to her, but knew that she just couldn't. She cried because she knew that she'd always love him no matter what… even if he was with another woman. She knew there and then that, even if they never ended up back together, she'd always be there if he needed her.

"I-I forgive you Goku…I forgive you…"

* * *

"There is something I need to do! Don't even think about following me!" A gruff voice shouted threateningly, taking off abruptly.

"Man, what's his problem?" Tien asked, not understanding the Namek's harsh behavior.

Krillin smiled. "See the direction he took? He's heading towards Kami's!"

As Krillin explained to Tien and Trunks the history between Piccolo and Kami and how they both used to be one being, Bra, who had been unconscious, finally awakened. She groaned from the throbbing pain that ran down her right arm when she tried to move it. Even though the Senzu Bean had melded her bones back together, the numbing sensation still remained.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Bra focused her sights on her brother, who had noticed that she was awake. He extended his hand out to her, which she gladly took, yanking her upright. She dusted herself off as much as possible before stretching, rotating and flexing her right arm in order to get the blood flowing.

"Yeah," she responded, as she then eyed the two halves of what used to be the half Saiyan's sword.

Trunks saw this and sighed, kneeling down to grab both of the steel pieces. "I should have known better than to use my sword against the Android. This happened to me when I fought those monsters in my time, but it had only been chipped slightly on the side." He grimaced disappointingly while inspecting the two objects.

A metallic clanking sound caused the young man to avert his attention from his broken sword. He cocked his head curiously as he watched the female half Saiyan examine her own sword, which was pretty much the same as his, though it was still as sharp as when she got it.

"You know, they are identical...well in appearance," She said as she turned the weapon over to its side, making the bright evening sun reflect from the flat of the blade. "You can have mine if you want. I promise it’s better."

Trunks was taken aback at her generous offer however he shook his head with a half-smile. "That's very kind of you, but no thanks. When I take mine back to my time-line, mother should be able to fix it. Besides, I've become too dependent on it so from here on out I'll use my own fists instead."

Bra nodded, returning the smile as she slid the weapon back into its scabbard. "Maybe I should too."

“Where did father go?" Bra asked, looking around for the Saiyan Prince.

Trunks sulked. "He left as soon as Krillin gave him a Senzu Bean, to where I don't know. He seemed pretty angry though."

Bra nodded, knowing how much her father hated losing. "And the Androids?"

"Gone, Krillin said they were heading off…to Goku."

The female Saiyan became alarmed. "What? Are you serious? Then why are we still here?! Let’s go! Goku's in no shape to fight!" She began to take to the air but her brother put a stop to that by grabbing her right arm.

"Calm down! The Androids don't know where he is now! I'm sure that they would be going to the Sons's household first but from what I heard from the others, he along with Chi-Chi and Gohan don't live there anymore. They said he lives in Capsule Corp. with you, mother, and father while Gohan and his mother live with her father. Why isn't he with his family? Tien and Krillin wouldn't tell me."

Bra nervously glanced at her brother. "It’s complicated…"

Trunks seemed to except that answer, much to Bra's relief. "Oh…"

That's when both the bald warriors came in.

"Hey guys, we should all head back to Bulma's and check how Goku's doing," Krillin said as took to the air.

The other nodded in agreement, following suit. Bra, who was flying to the left of Trunks, asked him a question.

"So where is Piccolo?"

"Apparently he left to Kami's lookout, or so Krillin says. He seemed so sure that he went there to merge with Kami, to become whole again. I didn't even know they used to be one person!"

The aquarium haired Saiyan's eyes broaden momentarily. She then broke into a small smile. _Looks like I might see Dende after all..._

* * *

"Hey, Seventeen?"

"Hmm?"

"Why the hell are we riding a car? Can't we just fly?"

Her brother grinned as he made a hard right turn, the tires of the ruby convertible car screeching loudly as they scraped against the street harshly. It had been the blond-haired Android's idea to hijack some poor guy's car and take a joy ride around South City, much to the brunette's annoyance. She wasn't going to lie, it was kind of fun but she'd rather be at a mall to grab a set of new clothes because god did she hate the ones she was currently wearing. _The Doctor had horrible taste in fashion_ she thought as she pushed the loose strand of hair away from her face, only to have the powerful wind loosen it once again.

"That wouldn't be nearly as fun as this! We can fly any day! Besides we are in no rush right big guy?" Seventeen exclaimed as he briefly eyed his giant sibling, who was sitting on the back seat…well he would've been if he wasn't so large. Instead, Sixteen was sitting in between the back seats and the trunk, his feet firmly placed on the black cushioned seats themselves. It looked very uncomfortable but the Android didn't seem to mind one bit. He just remained quiet, his eyelids shut as the breeze brushed his mohawk about.

Seventeen yelled enthusiastically, throwing one fist in the air while the other stayed attached to the steering wheel. He broke right through a wired fence, skidding into a parking lot of a local mall before he did a few donuts, making his sister explode into a fit of giggles and strangely making Sixteen smile slightly. The blond Android then came to a halt, shifted the gear into reverse, and then pulled all the way out of the parking lot, breaking through the other side of the fence. A few security guards rushed out of the mall entrance, shouting angrily at the ruckus the teenagers were making as they then pulled out their walkies and called the police.

The blond young man smirked as he heard sirens echoing from distances, a sign that the cops were on their way, his emerald orbs widened as he felt the coursing adrenaline running through his body reach new heights. He laughed happily along with his sister as he did a smooth U-turn, causing them to do a complete three-sixty, making them face the opposite side of the road. The incoming vehicles honked wildly from fear of collision as Seventeen shifted the gear into drive, gunning the engine until it roared to life. They swerved left and right, successfully dodging the incoming cars, though the same couldn't be said for the trailing police as they crushed right into some of the other unfortunate vehicles, erupting into flames then and there. Once the Androids were in the clear, Seventeen made a sharp turn back into the right side of the road, proceeding to take off yet again.

"So where does Goku live Sixteen? Because I sure as hell don't know."

"Son Goku lives at the 439 East District area, which is near the edge of the forest called Mount Paozu." the large Android replied.

Eighteen's eyes widen. "Whoa, that's very far from here!" She said, turning to her brother. "Seventeen! Let's just fly! That's going to take hours!"

Her brother sighed. "Relax sis, I promise to take a few short cuts on the way. Also don't you want to make a trip to the mall to grab a new outfit?"

This brought a beautiful smile across the brunette's lips though it quickly screwed into a frown. "We could have gone and gotten what I wanted in the mall we passed by not too long ago but noooo Seventeen, you just _had_ to break into their fence!" She sneered her left eyebrow twitching.

Her blond brother just smirked. "Oops…" He snorted, obviously not sorry one bit. "Just admit it, sis. It was fun."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No."

"Come onnnnn!"

"No."

"Come onnnnnnnn!"

Eighteen suddenly broke into a giggle. "Fine it was! There are you happy!?"

"Very."

"Jerk." She pouted, crossing her arms.

Seventeen chuckled while Sixteen's lips curved into a tiny smile yet again.

* * *

As soon as Krillin, Tien, Trunks, and Bra landed on the soft green grass near the Capsule Corp. dome, they hastily made their way through the entrance, pushing the glass doors open. Once inside they instantly noticed Yamcha, who had baby Trunks nested within his arms, occasionally speaking nonsense to him which made him burst into a fit of delighted laughter.

"Hey, you guys! How did it go?" The former bandit asked as he removed himself from the couch.

The former monk sighed. "Not good, we all got our asses kicked."

Yamcha stared at him confusingly. "Huh? But Gohan said that you all wiped the floor with the Androids!"

Before Krillin could respond, said young Saiyan came running down the stairs, clearly excited that his friend were alive and well. "Hey! So glad you're all okay! Does that mean you all finished the Androids that Dr. Gero said he was going release?"

Trunks frowned with disappointment. "As Krillin just said, no they were just too darn powerful!" He said, his voice laced with anger as his clutched fists trembled with fury. "And what's worse, it seems like they are stronger than the ones from my time! One of them took me out with one punch!" He added.

Gohan visibly paled. "O-Oh wow…"

Krillin, knowing exactly who gave the lavender haired half Saiyan the knockout blow, blushed horribly. Tien's three eyes narrowed.

"Hey, you say 'we got our asses kicked' like you actually fought them. Since you were the one to give us the Senzu Beans, I don't think you did because I doubt you'd have been standing! Did something else happen before they left?"

All eyes slowly turned to the short warrior, who was waving his hands comically as he began to sweat buckets. "N-No! I swear guys! They left as soon as they finished fighting you all and I'm not going to lie, I didn't fight them! I just overheard them say that they were going off to look for Goku!" He said, his blush turning so pink that it eventually began to shift to red. _Well, it's technically not a lie. I'm sure as hell not telling them about the superhot Android tonguing my ear! They'll think I'm crazy!_

Bra snorted. "They probably didn't attack you because they didn't see you as a threat."

"Gee thanks Bulla, that sounds like something Vegeta would say."

She broke into a smile as she capsulated her sword and placed her jacked neatly on the couch. Her brother also did the same, finding it too hot inside the huge home.

"Wait a minute! You said they went after my dad?!" Gohan cried out worriedly.

Tien decided to respond to the question asked. "Yeah, but we are certain that they are going to were you used to live kid since there is no way of them knowing where your dad actually is now. We'll be on the lookout and get ready to move if necessary until then, this might be the safest place."

Gohan relaxed after the triclop's reassuring words as they all then broke into a discussion of all that went down recently. Bra, not wanting in on the conversation decided to take her leave to see how Goku was doing but stopped when she saw a pair of flirtatious eyes staring daggers into hers. It was Yamcha and he didn't waste time to make his move as he put baby Trunks into future Trunks arms, much to the young man's dismay. After all, it isn't every day that you get to hold yourself in your arms.

"So I heard you're Bulma's daughter…I was wonder-" She stopped his advances right there with a hard shove against his chest, nearly sending him across the living room.

Bra snorted as she turned away. "Yeah but I'm also Vegeta's daughter so you should know better than to get anywhere near me. I mean gross, you dated my mom and now you want her daughter!" She huffed, walking away while she muttered nonsense about asshole men harassing princesses and whatnot.

Krillin slapped his forehead in disbelief. "Wow Yamcha, you really have no shame."

"I know…" Yamcha said, surprisingly agreeing with his head tilted down.

As Bra continued on her way to the full Saiyan's room, she was stopped yet again though this time by a more welcoming face, her mother's.

Upon seeing her daughter again, she smiled brightly. "Hey, there gorgeous! Glad to see you're okay!"

The half Saiyan was taken aback. "Really mom? Are you that conceited? Wait don't answer that…"

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

Bra rolled her aqua eyes knowingly. "Because in my time, you always said that more to compliment yourself rather than me."

Bulma laughed in agreement. "Sure sounds like me alright! You look just like me!"

"When you were younger at least…" she mumbled, causing her mother to freeze.

"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

She just smirked, making her mother's eyes widen. "Whoa, the Vegeta just came right out of you!"

"I know right." With that said she walked away, leaving a bewildered Bulma behind. "If you want to know what happened, ask the others in the living room."

As the half Saiyan finally reached Goku's room, she walked right on in only to come face to face with non-other than his ex-wife, Chi-Chi. Upon seeing the female Saiyan, the former fighter frowned, her eyes moistening with sadness laced with a bit of anger. They eyed each other for what seemed like forever before Chi-Chi broke it off by averting her gaze from Bra to the floor. She then briskly walked right on out of the room, the heavy tension leaving along with her.

The blue-green haired Saiyan looked down in shame, hating herself even more now that she did more than just kiss him. She sighed, shaking those thoughts away as she made her way to the resting full Saiyan, who laid sprayed on the bed with one leg hanging off the edge of it. Her lips tugged upward, marveling at the sight. Once she was close enough, she brushed one shaky hand against his spiky wild hair. She then ran her knuckle against his face before running her hand down his chest until she reached his left hand, grasping it tightly as she sat down next to him. She remained like that for a few minutes until something that she never expected happened.

His hand squeezed hers back.

She gasped in surprise, a terse laugh escaping her lips as her eyes glistened with tears of happiness, a sudden odd sensation exploding in her stomach. Her other hand shot up to her chest, right where her heart was located in, in order to somehow stop it from racing. _Oh, Kami…I've never felt this way before…Goku…is this okay?_

Almost as if he had heard her, he smiled, causing her already flushed cheeks to darken.

She never did notice the full Saiyan's son near the doorway looking on curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what did you think? I know it's very similar to canon DBZ (well for this chapter anyway) but don't worry, many things will be different. There will always be parts of canon DBZ but it will never be exactly the same. Some of you might notice that Android 16 and 17 are pretty much in character while 18 isn't. She's more relaxed and perky than her canon counterpart, though she has a lot of the same traits. Why the change (Along with the hair color and eyes?). I just wanted something different. Hope that doesn't disappoint any one
> 
> Anyway, the changes: again, the dialogue between Trunks and Bra needed to be changed, as it had to do with their past. This is...becoming a problem lol If people jump from here to Fanfic .net then they are gonna be confused. I guess I might have to either move this there after all...or this can just be a little AU version of the original. We'll see where this goes moving forward. I do like these little changes so far. Also, the title was changed from "The Androids' Triumph & A Saiyan's Heart" to "The Androids' Triumph".
> 
> Up next, is a two-part special! It's my version of "Broly's Second Coming" movie which took place in Bra's future timeline. After that, the main story will resume.
> 
> Til next time!
> 
> (Posted: 10/4/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	12. (Special) Broly: Second Coming (1 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is my first ever special and it takes place in Bra's future timeline.
> 
> In Bra's timeline, the Android Saga never happened, so therefore there was no Cell either. Trunks never existed either. Also after the Frieza saga, the Z-Figher just fought only the movie bad guys, so those were their sagas. However, the Buu saga did happen, which is the whole reason that Bra leaving to another timeline happens.
> 
> Go on and read! This was a bitch to write so I hope you enjoy it.

Far out in the endless void of space, where billions upon billions of stars existed, a giant oval-shaped object broke through zero gravity as it made its way towards the Milky Way Galaxy at light speed. It continued its silent voyage through space, smashing anything in its ways such as meteors and asteroids, obviously determined to make it to its unknown destination. With a thunderous yet soundless explosion, it literally broke clean through an ice cold dwarf planet, known by humans as Pluto, shattering it into smithereens, making tiny and large debris scatter everywhere. The extremely dense object rampaged on and on, passing by four gaseous planets before entering the asteroid belt, narrowly missing Mars on its course towards a certain unfortunate blue planet called Earth. It hurled itself inside the planet's atmosphere, turning into a steaming ball of fire as it swooshed through the air until it finally impacted solid ground, causing an earth-quaking boom that was most certainly heard and felt miles and miles away.

As the dust particles in the newly made crater settled, the large object was revealed to be a crystal-like ice rock, and considering that not even the boiling temperatures of the Earth's atmosphere could melt it down, it must be incredibly durable. Inside the crystal-rock was a man that apparently was in a deep state of sleep. He was very tall, tan-skinned and though muscular he was still quite thin while his hair was a familiar shade of yellow-gold.

Moments later, the dense rock began to hiss softly, indicating that it was beginning to thaw out.

His eyes fluttered open, displaying his dazed turquoise-colored orbs.

* * *

**(Special) Broly: Second Coming (1 of 2)**

* * *

"Ugh, why do I have to keep doing this?"

"Because I said so, now get your ass in the gravity room!"

At fourteen years old, Bra Briefs was quite the rebellious and snobby girl. She always refused to do what she was told to, even if it's just something as simple as helping her mother bring in the groceries. As 'daddy's little girl', she has always gotten what she wanted as shown by the fact that she easily bends her father's will with simply…a flap of her eyes. The Saiyan Prince was a sucker for those radiant aqua orbs that reminded him so much of a certain fiery blue-haired woman. It also didn't help that the spoiled teen was pretty much a carbon copy of said woman, from the matching hair and down to her sassy attitude. The only thing that she seems to have gotten from her father was the arrogant smirk that graced her lips when things went her way. With her never-ending line of clothing, shoes, and accessories such as jewelry and makeup, she was the true definition of a princess. Unfortunately, her father never wanted a princess, oh no, he wanted a Saiyan Princess and he was going get that even if he had to beat it out of her.

"But daddy, I'm not like you! I don't like all the blood and fighting! It's disgusting and besides, it ruins my nails! Do you know how long it would take to get them done again!?" the half Saiyan huffed out, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Vegeta growled and shoving her right into the gravity room roughly, causing her to yelp as she ended up skidding down against the burgundy floor. Her eyes watered from the impact, clearly disliking the manner her father was mistreating her

"Ouch! This is abuse!" she cried out, remaining flat on the floor pathetically.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, knowing that her waterworks were bullshit. As much as her pained expression bothered him, he refused to give in and instead covered his façade with a frown.

"I don't know where the hell you got this ridiculous behavior because even the woman doesn't do this! You're a Saiyan, so act the part!"

Bra rubbed her false tears with the back of her hands and stood up with a heavy scowl plastered across her lips. "But I'm also a human! A human girl! So you should treat me like a lady!"

The Prince sighed. "Bra, we had a deal remember? I don't care what you do in your free time as long as you take two to three hours _once_ a week to train with me. We have this damn argument each damn time we start our sessions! It's already been over two months and I've had enough! Next time, I will shut you up with my fist before you open that rebellious little mouth of yours, so take that as a warning!"

The half Saiyan growled angrily as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm still mad at you for embarrassing me in front of my friends! Now they talk crap behind my back, acting like I can't hear them!"

He smirked. "Then maybe you shouldn't be 'friends' with them. Or maybe you should show them their place by ramming a fist down their throats!"

"Always with the violence huh dad? Anyways I don't care about them anymore; I can easily make better friends so they are officially cut from this point on! I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with such a gorgeous girl like me?" She boosted haughtily, examining her perfectly manicured nails.

The next thing she knew, her flawless cheek was met with a hard fist that sent her flying across the room, making her smash harshly against the wall, the contact causing a gasp to escape from her lungs. The young teenager grasped her now bruised cheek, stroking it softly in order to lessen the throbbing pain. "Hey! You didn't even tell me to start yet!"

The Saiyan Prince smirked proudly. "I was testing you and you amazingly passed. You finally managed to remain conscious after the first sudden attack, though you should _always_ pay attention to your opponent."

"Still, this isn't a real fight! I mean really-"

A loud sneer cut her sentence short as a heavy fist was launched towards her, causing her large aqua eyes to widen in panic, the attack coming closer and closer by the second. That's when they narrowed, the Vegeta side of her exploding right out as she ducked down, throwing her own small fist at his stomach in which the Prince easily caught with his free hand, twisting it until she twirled sideways. The small half Saiyan used her hands to catch herself seconds before her face met the floor, pressed down, causing her to fly backward until her back was flat against the wall. Vegeta dashed to his shaken daughter, balling up his hand into a fist, aiming for a quick knockout blow, but to his surprise, she was able to capture it yet again.

She glared, her eyes fleetingly flickering turquoise, shocking her father as she nailed him across the face with a bone-crushing punch, causing him to stumble backward. _There it is again! Just like a few weeks ago…her eyes…_ Not letting the opportunity go to waste, she sent a flying kick at his chest, connecting roughly as she then began to wildly attack him with punches and kicks, taking out her pent up frustration and anger on her father. Vegeta moved side to side, occasionally throwing in his own punches or blocking the attacks that were rather sudden.

This continued on for well over thirty minutes much to the Saiyan Prince's astonishment and that was saying something because she never when on this long non-stop. The odd part was that throughout the whole time, she never uttered one word, other than the grunts she released ever so often. As time progressed, the speed of her attacks became faster and much more precise almost as if an off switch had been switched on. She was relentless, never letting up and before he knew it, over three hours had passed.

The half Saiyan became drenched in sweat, patches of bruises covering her body. Hunched over, her once beautiful face was filled with nasty cuts and scrapes, her nose profoundly leaking blood. That's when he realized that she was out of control and that maybe he had pushed her much harder than he should have. He had to stop this before things turned for the worse.

As the wild half Saiyan continued her onslaught, a crazed look in her eyes, he spoke. "Bra, I think that's enough!"

A wicked smirk crossed her battered face. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you _wanted?_ "

Vegeta's eyes widened at the look that his daughter wore, catching him off guard as a ground-shaking fist slammed against his open chest, sending him hurling backward. Stopping himself from crashing against the wall, his half Saiyan offspring was on him again but this time he was prepared, easily catching her incoming fist with his hand, shoving it aside before delivering a powerful punch to her stomach, making her double over; he finished off with a swift roundhouse kick, sending her scraping against the floor, shattering them as she slid along the way.

"I said that's enough, Bra! We will continue this next week."

"No."

"What?!" He asked with disbelief.

"I said no." She cried out once more as a golden aura sparked around her small frame.

The Saiyan Prince looked on with interest as his daughter stood up slowly, her aura flashing brightly between blue-ish white and gold. _W-what?!_

"Calm down girl, you don't want-"

"No…No…" She mumbled her wet aqua bangs hanging loosely over her eyes, making her expression look more ominous. Her body flinched as her ki spiked, her over fluctuating power began to rise higher and higher, her form slightly trembling.

"No-No-No-" Her eyes snapped open, her now turquoise orbs gazing into his shocked black ones with anger, her long sea-green hair changing to gold, making her father step back in astonishment. _No way…_

"Nooooooooo!" She shouted violently, her body exploding in a vivid column of thunderous golden light. The Saiyan Prince’s orbs shined brightly with the reflection of his daughter’s flaming aura, which had blasted through the roof of the Gravity Chamber and Capsule Corp.

"You wanted me to act like a fucking Saiyan?! Is this ‘Saiyan’ enough for you?!” she screamed

_My daughter…is a Super Saiyan…_

Her awesome aura continued to escalate as her yells increased, causing the gravity room to rock. Without warning the awestruck Saiyan Prince was struck against the face, sending him across the room. He rammed straight through the entrance, making Bulma, who happened to be nearby, squeal loudly.

"Vegeta what-"

Bulma looked at the entrance of the Gravity Room and what she saw shocked the living hell out of her. "Wh-what the!? Bra? Honey…?"

Walking like a possessed girl towards her father, who had risen to his feet, she was unresponsive. Bra’s fierce green-blue eyes burned into her father’s as the full Saiyan cautiously watched her, waiting for her next move.

"C-come at me…" she taunted, arrogantly.

"Vegeta? Wh-what's wrong with her? What did you do-"

"Silence woman!" He demanded, leaving no room for argument. "Now move or you might get-"

"Fine! I'll go to you then!"

Bra dashed towards her father, who faded away, appeared behind her, and chopped her right on the side of her neck, instantly knocking her out cold. Vegeta caught his now aquarium hired daughter on his arm, before turning her over, lifting her up, and placing her over his left shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Bulma asked, her hands placed against her hips.

Vegeta just grinned proudly. "The first-ever _female_ Super Saiyan."

 **_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **-A FEW HOURS LATER- _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

"Mom?"

Upon hearing the voice of her daughter, Bulma tore her focus from her lab work. She cringed at the sight of her precious teenage girl that didn't look so precious anymore what with her red top and skirt tattered in hundreds of places. Her skin didn't look any better.

"Sweetie? Don't you think you should take those clothes off and take a shower?" the young girl's mother said carefully, not liking the way she was eying her. _Why does she look so…serious?_

"Can you do me a favor?" Bulma nodded. "Can you get me some training clothes? Preferably a mix between black and red."

Her mother blinked, surprised at the request. When she had asked Bra weeks ago if she wanted a set of gi clothes, she refused, making it clear that she was only training because her father was pretty much forcing her to. So why ask for the training gear now? What changed?

Not being one to ignore her daughter's wishes, she smiled warmly. "Sure sweetie. Are you sure you don't want to explain exactly how you want them to look? I don't want to have them made only for you to come back to me with complaints."

Bra's face scrunched up thoughtfully, her index finger tapping against her chin. "How about a black tank top, black belt, and red pants similar to Goku's lower outfit."

"…Okay," Bulma said, quickly pulling out a notepad nearby and writing down the request. "How about I throw in a pair of red weighted wristbands? Also what about for footwear?"

"Go ahead, I like that. As for footwear…" She paused. "Make em look just like dad's."

With that said, she briskly twirled around, heading up to her room to take a well-earned shower.

 _Well…that was weird…_ She said mentally as she watched her walk away.

 **_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **-THE NEXT WEEK- _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

The Saiyan Prince waited rather patiently for his daughter, casually lending against the entrance door of the gravity room with his arms crossed. Vegeta had reminded her while leaving for school like he always did, that under no circumstances was she to go out with those ditzy girls that she so calls friends to the mall on the days she has to train with him. He also made it quite clear, _like he always did_ , that if she decides to disobey him, he would gladly drag her away from her friends as he did before. Of course, that was a onetime thing because Bra was anything but stupid, as she knew that he would keep on doing it until she listened to him. He knew that he was acting very cruel towards her, but he felt that what he was forcing her to do was necessary because like it or not, he wasn't going to live forever. He wanted her to be a true warrior just like him in the case that if the Earth is put in danger when he wasn't around anymore, she could protect it just as he did; not that he was planning to die anytime soon.

Even though no one believed him, his daughter had no control over him whatsoever… well sometimes maybe. He just _lets_ her do whatever the hell she wants and unfortunately so does the woman. However, he wasn't going to lie to himself. He knew that those pretty aqua eyes caught him off guard more times than he could count and that in turn weakens his resolve. In fact, the first thing she did while being held by the Prince on her birth date was latch her tiny chubby hands onto his finger and proceed to stuff it in her mouth. When he removed it, she began to wail loudly until he let her have his finger yet again, drooling all over it, much to his disgust. He attempted to reclaim his finger once more but upon looking at her large blue eyes, he let her have her way. _Ugh, I'm getting soft!!_

The Saiyan's lips twisted into a tiny smile at the amusing memory as he then saw his wife walk into the nearby kitchen, her shoulder-length hair a disheveled mess from working in the lab all night on who knows what. She hastily wiped her oily hands on her ruffled shirt before she swung the fridge door open, reaching in and pulling a pitcher of lemonade that her mother had freshly made with her own hands. She walked to the counter, placed the pitcher down, and then poured herself a glass.

"So, do you happen to know what is wrong with her?"

"Who?" he asked, acting ignorantly.

Bulma gave him a deadpanned look. "Don't act like a smart ass, you know who!"

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"This whole past week she has been acting weird!"

"Weird? How so?" he asked, a bored expression gracing his face, indicating that he just didn't give a damn.

"Well for starters, she's been so serious! Every day since last week I've asked her how school went and every time I do, she just says 'fine'."

"And…"

Bulma's eye's widened with disbelief. "Vegeta, she never stops talking once I ask her that question! She just goes on and on!"

"So shouldn't you be glad that she doesn't anymore?"

"I know I should, but the fact that she just, you know, stopped doesn't make sense! Anyways if it was actually just that I'd be more understanding but it isn't! She's also very quiet throughout the whole day and during dinner she only speaks when she needs me to pass something to her. She's also eating more than her usual helpings and you know that she always eats normal human portions!"

Vegeta shrugged carelessly, already irritated and tired of this discussion. "Look, I don't care, maybe she's just going through one of those things you human's call 'phases' or 'the time of the month'."

"Ughh you're such a jackass! Just like you to not care about anybody except yourself. But look even after all that, that's still not my biggest concern."

The Saiyan Prince just raised a brow, waiting for her to spit it out already.

"Vegeta, she beat up a few students in the school hallway yesterday! The principal had asked me to pick her up and when I looked at his face, he looked very nervous and uneasy! But that was most likely caused from the way Bra was looked at him. Anyways, when I asked him exactly what happened he told me that all he knew was what he had been told. When he was called to the hallway he saw three girls sprawled on the floor, each one having broken noses and shattered teeth. He was told that the girls on the floor are her closet friends, you know the ones she always hangs out with at the mall and whatnot. He went on to say that some said her hair changed to gold for a split second, but he took that as just people stretching the truth."

Vegeta's eyes widened for a second. He then released a small terse laughter before breaking into a full one.

"This isn't a laughing matter you jerk! Our daughter could get expelled if she does it again!"

Much to Bulma's horror, the Saiyan just kept laughing!

"Vegeta!"

Then he did the unthinkable…he smiled! I real one! Not a half-assed one or a smirk but a full-blown smile! The blue-green haired woman began to panic. She couldn't even remember the stubborn man ever smiling like he was right now! Not even on their wedding day and heck that day was surprisingly perfect, except for the fact that he looked extremely uncomfortable and just plain annoyed the entire time, grumbling every now and then.

"V-Vegeta…are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand against his forehead only to have him quickly swat the offending appendage from his face.

"I can't believe she actually did it! When I said that she should ram her fist down the ditzy girls' throats' if they bothered her so much I didn't expect her to go through with it. In fact, if I recall, I told her to do it during our training session, the day she became a-" He froze.

Bulma looked at him worriedly as he suddenly grew very serious.

"Woman, call her and tell her to hurry up."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Vegeta sighed, finally pushing himself away from the gravity room door. "The Saiyan's were feared for many reasons, one being that their strength increases after every brutal battle, especially the ones that put them near death. That of course was one of the reasons Frieza feared us the most and ultimately killed them all by exploding our planet. Another reason is our demeanor, how we present ourselves. You think I act the way I do because I want to? I don't, it's just in our blood to act so…how do you say, cruel or 'rude'. That way, we would not succumb to weakness and be ruled over easily. Though my father ended up being a coward, he did raise me properly. Since I am a prince, I was raised to behave ruthlessly so I could one day become King and rule over our race the right way. So much for that huh…"

Bulma's expression softened. She always hated when he got all prideful and boosted about the Saiyan race only to end it in such a bad note, sadden that his entire race had been reduced to two, not counting the half Saiyans, since it was tainted with human blood. Though he didn't show it, his eyes did and that was enough to break her heart.

"Vegeta…where are you going with this?"

The Prince turned his attention to her. "Hnnn…look there is a reason why I said all that because I sure as hell didn't to receive your pity. The point I was trying to make was that even though Bra is only half Saiyan, those rules of Saiyan blood apply to her too. Believe me, if she was a full Saiyan, she would not act in such childish manners. It's the human blood that dilutes not only her cruel violent Saiyan tendencies but her thirst for battle. Why do you think Kakarot's offsprings behave like human males in this backwater planet but when pushed into battle they act like Saiyans? Because their Saiyan blood kicks in upon entering a battle."

"But Goku doesn't act-"

"That's because he's a bumbling clown that must have gotten hit on the head as an infant or something because if I remember currently, from the little I saw of his father he sure as hell was nothing like him. Though if you haven't noticed, not only does he crave for battle, but he actually acts like a Saiyan when he is in one."

Bulma smiled, remembering the younger full Saiyan's stupid antics over the years. "You know, he did say his grandpa said he got hit-"

"I don't care for that clown's mental issues!" He snapped out, not wanting to waste one more second talking about his fellow Saiyan. "Listen, the way YOU raised the brat was akin to how those human princesses are raised, given everything they ever wanted. Since I never cared for what she did with her life so far and since you let her do whatever she wants, she has become utterly spoiled. I partially blame myself because I should have bonded more with her. And though she is angry with me for forcing all this on her, this is my way of actually trying to bond with her, since it's the only way I know how to."

His last sentence almost brought tears to her eyes, knowing that he really doesn't open up much at all. But he does have his moments, such as this one here. "Vegeta…"

"Bra…is simply overwhelmed, she does not know how to control herself and adding the fact that she just turned into a Super Saiyan a week ago doesn't help. I guess her transformation has completely awakened her Saiyan blood and I was not trying to, not just yet."

"Hmm, so it's like she just started simple math, only to have calculus suddenly pushed at her, overwhelming her!" _That was stupid_ , she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah…sure" He replied, obviously not understanding what this 'calculus' was, though he has heard the word before. He wasn't an idiot, he just didn't understand some of what the humans are taught here. In fact, in less than five hours, he had pretty much read all of Bulma's books in her personal library, though he left out those silly fictional ones. Funny thing was that none of them talked about this 'calculus'. Maybe she has them in her lab?

"Woman, call the br-"

That's when their daughter decided to walk on in, carelessly flinging her backpack to the living room couch.

Vegeta eyed Bra, analyzing her face. She looked very pissed off…kinda like him. _I like that…_ he thought, grinning inwardly.

"Come now girl."

"Hold it, father." She said abruptly, which made Vegeta frown as he didn't like the tone of her voice. The Saiyan Prince did take note that she called him 'father' instead of her usually 'daddy' or 'dad'.

Bra glanced at her mother. "Mom, did you finish what I asked you to do for me last week?"

Bulma tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh! I did! It's in your room."

Bra nodded before telling her father that she'd be back in less than five minutes. True to her word she was back in record time, and her father had a look of bafflement upon seeing her new look and attire.

Her long sea-green hair was pulled into a low ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way while she was training. Her stylish glistening red top was replaced with a black tight tank-top that stopped inches above her flat stomach and for her wrists, she had the weighted red wristband that her mother had suggested. Her short red skirt was gone, replaced by a pair of ruffled loose red gi pants, which used a black belt to hold it in place. Lastly, she had her father's signature white and gold-tipped boots.

Vegeta nodded in approval, liking what he was seeing. "So I see you have decided to take your training more seriously. Come on then."

"lets."

Vegeta opened the door to the gravity room, gesturing one hand towards the entrance.

Then they both walked in, the door shutting behind them, thus leaving an astonished Bulma in the hall adjacent to the living room and kitchen.

"Wow…"

 **_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **-THE NEXT DAY, NOONTIME- _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

"Ouch! Come on dad no fair! You know I'm not as strong as you!"

"Aww come on Goten, I wasn't even a Super Saiyan while you are!"

The full-blooded Saiyan, known as Goku hovered down from the air, landing softly on the short green grass as he then walked towards his seven-year-old son, who rubbed the top of his noggin while leaning on the ground, slightly ruffling his golden spiked hair. His hair flickered back to normal, revealing that he was a spitting image of his father from his wild spiky hair, down to his signature gi attire. It also didn't help that he acted very much like him, having too much energy to even stand still for a second.

"Still, take it easy on me!" Goten complained as he stood back up, preparing himself for a second round. "Let's go again!"

"I don't think so squirt."

"Big brother! You're back!" the miniature Goku exclaimed as he jumped into the taller half Saiyan's arms.

The full Saiyan's oldest son was now a bit taller than him. He wore a purple gi attire, similar to his mentor's, the Namek named Piccolo.

Goten smiled gleefully, wrapping one arm around his brother's neck as he faced the young woman next to him. "Hi, Videl!"

"Hi, Goten." She replied with a friendly voice.

The young woman, named Videl, was the daughter of Mr. Satan, the current Champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Despite being the 'World Champ', his daughter is easily stronger than he is, and that's _before_ she began training under her boyfriend, Gohan. She had beautiful icy blue eyes and long black hair that was pulling into a set of the pigtails, which rested loosely down her chest. She wore a plain white t-shirt that reached her tight black shorts and a pair of black fingerless gloves. For footwear, she wore a pair of black and green boots that almost touched her shinbones.

Goku walked up to the trio, giving them the famous Son grin. "Aww hey, Gohan and Videl! What are you both doing here?"

Gohan blinked at his father. "Uhh dad, I live here too."

His father looked at the small round home behind him before breaking into a silly smile, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Oh right!"

His son slapped his own forehead in embarrassment as his girlfriend and little brother giggled, wondering why his father was so idiotic and clueless. _I'm glad I didn't inherit his brain…_

"Anyways, mom asked me to take Goten here to a carnival not too far from here…well if we fly of course. She said it'd be a good way to get him out of the house since he spends every waking day here and goes no further than our backyard."

"Sure thing son! Want me to come?"

Gohan grimaced inwardly. "Uhhh that's okay dad, I think we'll manage without you for the day."

Goku, being well…himself just grinned, accepting his answer with no hard feelings. "Alrighty then! Well, do you want to eat first? I'm starving! I can already smell the food Chi-Chi made from all the way over here!" He said, his mouth already watering.

"I do I do!" His young son hollered excitedly as he leaped from his brother's arms, right into his father's, who swung him in circles before placing him over his left shoulder. He then took off, both of them laughing happily along the way. Gohan sighed as he grabbed one of Videl's hands, tugging her towards his home.

Once everyone was seated, they all dug right on in, Goku and Goten being the only ones eating like slobbering pigs.

"You know, Gohan used to eat like that when he was younger," Chi-Chi said, as she slowly ate her meal. "Wait…no I'm wrong! He _still_ does! It's just that he doesn't want to because you're here!" she added on, gesturing to Videl with her fork.

Gohan's face turned red as Videl laughed softly, her right hand covering her lips. "Gohan you don't need to be embarrassed!" She said, playfully punching the side of his arm.

Suddenly, his little brother stopped eating, cocking his head to the side when he noticed a small purple mark on the side of his big brother's neck. "Hey Gohan, what's that on your neck? Did Videl punch you there!? If she did, she must be strong! Can I train with her later!? Huh?!"

This time both Gohan and Videl turned as red as a tomato, the latter covering her face in mortification. Chi-Chi gave them both a knowing look while Goku just winked, much to his son's dismay.

Then the poor boy's mother squealed something that made both couples want the floor to open up and swallow them whole.

"I’m finally gonna be a grandma!"

 **_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **-(SPECIAL)- _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

"So Gohan, how long do you think it will take me to learn the Kamehameha? Because it's been weeks since you started trying to teach it to me! All I'm able to do so far is form a tiny ball!" the black-haired young woman huffed out, using her hands in a cupping motion to illustrate her point.

Her boyfriend released a light laugh while scratching the black of his head nervously. "Hey, that's not bad at all! It took Master Roshi, you know the old man who trained dad when he was a kid, over fifty years to learn the move. Yamcha and Krillin took a few weeks to a month to learn it so don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it sooner or later. You're making good progress."

"Yet it only took your dad one try to learn it and it took you a few tries to learn it also! Your little brother learned it right in front of me!" she cried out as they both made their way towards a hotdog stand for a quick bite to eat.

Gohan waved his hands comically. "Calm down! That's different! My family has a weird knack of learning things faster than others!"

"It also doesn't help that you're half alien either…" Videl muttered jealously as she then ordered her food, Gohan doing the same right on after.

Videl looked at him confusingly when she saw that he only ordered one hotdog and a small box of French fries. Then she remembered what his mother said during lunch at his house.

"Gohan, you don't have to be shy! Just eat as much as you want! I know that you will be hungry the second you finish that!" She said, her arms crossed across her chest.

The young Saiyan stiffened at the reminder as he then picked up his girlfriend's order off the counter and handed it to her before hastily grabbing his own. "You want anything to drink?" She shook her head. "I don't either."

Videl frowned, not liking that he all but ignored her scolding. She decided to let it slide for the time being.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let your brother run off by himself? I know he's capable of handling himself but still, he's just a kid." She said as she ripped a piece of her hotdog from one of the ends and flicking it into her mouth.

He ate his whole hotdog in just one bite and emptied the entire box of fires down his throat in less than a second. He swallowed first, then responded. "Yeah, he'll be just fine! He'll locate my ki and find me when he's tired of messing around. Besides, I wanted to spend some more alone time with you." He said, flashing his pearly white teeth, making Videl's cheeks flush brightly.

Gohan's brows perked up when he saw the large Ferris-Wheel. "Hey, let's get on that." He said, jerking his thumb at the tall round ride.

Videl blushed again, refusing to make eye contact with him. "That's stupid! That would have been nice if we couldn't already fly!"

His expression saddened, feeling that it was indeed a silly idea. He knew that Videl was sort of tom-boyish and really disliked all that romance stuff. Heck, he didn't know much about it anyways, but at least he was trying. Upon noticing Gohan's change of mood, Videl realized that she was being very mean to him and decided to make it up. She placed her hand on his arm, catching his attention as she then floated to his eye level, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek, making his eyes widen.

"You know what _Gohan_ , I'd actually love to."

The half Saiyan smiled as she linked her arm around his while they made their way to the romantic ride.

 **_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **-(SPECIAL)- _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

A tall slim but muscular man, standing well over seven feet, walked aimlessly through a grassy plain area, obviously completely lost. He had woken up merely hours ago only to find himself alone in a vastly rocky mountain. Not knowing where he was or where to even go, he just began to walk at a leisure pace until he happens to come across some form of civilization. Moments later, he did and to his amazement, he saw easily hundreds of people walking and running about, yelling and laughing jubilantly. As he carried on, bumping into some of the civilians much to his annoyance, he suddenly spotted a familiar spiky-haired Saiyan, though he looked much younger than he last remembered. The boy seemed to be extremely focused on some kind of game, using an odd plastic object. Every time he would pull the trigger on the object, it would spray what looked like a liquid substance, presumably water. The water would then hit one of the sets of circular targets until he had ultimately gotten them all.

The lanky man scowled. He didn't like the wild-haired Saiyan for reasons he couldn't recall but then again it didn't matter. All he knew was that he had a strong urge to get rid of him by any means necessary. That's when the memories suddenly came flooding back to him. He instantly started trembling, his fist clutching tightly as the fleeting memories all reassembled in its rightful place.

"Kakarot…" He whispered as he remembered the spiked haired Saiyan wailing as a child.

" _Kakarot_ …" He said, this time a bit louder as he remembered seeing him again, though it was at an unknown planet. At this point, he was walking pretty fast, shoving the people in his way, causing them to eye him with anger.

" _Ka-Kakarot…"_ His pace increased as he remembered breaking free from his father's, Paragus, mind-control, eventually ending his life.

"Kakarot!" Finally, he remembered his fight with the Z-Warriors and his defeat by the Saiyan known as Goku by the Earthling.

" **KAKAROOOOTT**!" He bellowed, startling the dozens of people near him as he then erupted into a radiant shade of gold, blowing everyone in his way.

His feet ripped right through the ground as he blasted towards the unaware little Saiyan, who still had his focus on his water gun targeting game. Once within reach, the tall man hammered one large fist straight across the young Saiyan's cheek, sending him spiraling in the air until he smashed right into a food stand, causing all the bystanders to gasp in horror.

A particular man, the guy who was running the small food stand walked up to the fallen half Saiyan, looking at him with bewilderment. Goten stood up slowly, flinching slightly when he felt the pain shooting from the wounded cheek.

"Uhh, son? Are you okay?" the man asked, wondering how the hell the kid was still alive after an attack like that.

Goten didn't respond because he was feeling rather woozy. He regained his bearings moments later as he then saw the man who punched him stalking towards him, like a predator about to hunt its prey.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

"Kakarot!"

The child looked at him with puzzlement. "Kakarot? Is that some kind of carrot? Wait! That's what Vegeta calls dad!" Just then he noticed that the man had golden hair and turquoise eyes, causing his own eyes to brighten with excitement.

"Hey! You're a Super Saiyan! Cool! Are you-"

The poor boy was silent yet again by a fist to the face, sending him further than last time, resulting in an uproar as everyone in the current area began to scream in panic, running madly as their life depended on it—which it did.

Not wasting a second more, the tall Super Saiyan's aura came to life as he shot on off to the airborne half Saiyan, determined to end his life.

" **KAKAROOOOTT!"**

 **_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **-(SPECIAL)- _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

Gohan and Videl, who had been in a heated makeout session, pulled away from each other when they saw and heard all the commotion below.

"Gohan? What's happening?" The pigtailed hair woman asked worriedly.

The half Saiyan's appearance hardened when he felt a sudden spike of ki not too far from where they were at. "I don't know, but that's what I'm about to find out."

They both hopped off the Farris Wheel, landing on solid ground. Gohan then faced his girlfriend and grabbed both her shoulders. "Videl, you stay here, and if for whatever reason things get worse, get out of here."

She stubbornly shook her head. "No! I'm not going to leave you alone! I'm coming with you!"

"No, just stay put." He said before taking off. As he made it a few feet into the sky, he faced her again. "I mean it Videl." He then left.

The woman frowned, her icy blue eyes narrowing angrily. "You don't tell me what to do you jerk…"

 **_DBZDBZDBZDBZ_ ** **-(SPECIAL)- _DBZDBZDBZDBZ_**

Not even ten minutes passed and Goten was already beaten into a bloody pulp, as the crazed Super Saiyan was absolutely ruthless, never letting him have a moment of rest. At some point, he had turned into a Super Saiyan also but it was fruitless against the mad Saiyan, whose powerful fist could shatter concrete walls as if they were cardboard boxes.

The kid Saiyan returned to his base form, not being able to maintain the transformation any longer as he clutched his left bruised eye, which was sealed shut. He coughed out a wad of blood as he faced the raged filled older Saiyan, who was preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Wh-why are you hurting m-me?" He said as a single tear leaked from his one good eye.

The crazed Saiyan said nothing and instead just laughed evilly as he hurled the final blow. Goten shut his right eye, ready for certain dead but it never came. When he opened his eye it widened when he saw his older brother, now bathed in an aura of golden light, wrestling the mad Saiyan away from him.

"Big Brother…"

Gohan pulled away from the tall Saiyan once he was sure he was a safe distance away from his beaten brother; he then cracked his fist against his temple, sending him tearing through the ground until he crashed right into the emptied little area that held the bumper cars.

"Goten, are you okay?" Gohan asked with concern. He still stayed put, not willing to get near his brother since he didn't want to put him in harm's way.

The battered half Saiyan coughed, splattering more blood on the ground, making Gohan wince, hating the poor state he was in. "I'm alright…uhh Gohan, who is that guy? He just attacked me for no reason."

Gohan grimaced. "His name is Broly. He's a full-blooded Saiyan that we met years ago on a very distant planet. From what Vegeta told me, he is known as the Legendary Super Saiyan across many Galaxies. Me and the other thought our father killed him all years ago but apparently, we were wrong. He most likely attacked you because you look like dad. He has some kind of a grudge against him, I don't know why though."

"But Brother, me and you are also Super Saiyan's so why-"

"Listen Goten, there is a difference between Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan. It's a different more powerful transformation. Fortunately, he's currently a normal Super Saiyan, but I'm pretty sure he'll transforms sooner or later."

Goten's eyes lifted with surprise, trying to make sense of the information he was told. "Is he stronger than a Super Saiyan 2?"

"I hope not…"

Gohan's eyes broaden when he noticed that Broly was gone. "Huh? Where is he-"

"Gohan! LOOK OUT!" A certain pigtailed girl cried out in warning, but it was too late.

A hard fist nailed him on the back, causing him to smash right into the ground, creating a deep crater. Broly reached into the ditch, pulling up the half Saiyan by the back of his gi shirt before tossing him up into the air, blasting on after him at breakneck speed. He slammed his fist against his chest, sending him soaring downwards, only to have him intercept the dazed half Saiyan with a bone-crushing kick to the shoulder, making him bounce like a rag doll into a few food-stands until he broke into a water gun range. Not letting up, the evil Saiyan charged to the floored Gohan, getting ready to hit him once more, only to have the son of Goku roll out of the way before leaping upwards, removing himself from danger. As Broly hit nothing but solid ground, Gohan dropped downwards, driving both his feet to the smalls of his back. He then sprung off of him, placing one hand over the other as he prepared to launch one of Piccolo's signature ki attacks.

"Masenko-Ha!" He hollered, shooting the yellow ki blast towards his hunching foe, who switched his focus on it.

Broly easily bats it to the side, sending it crashing right into the Farris Wheel, making it exploded into thousands of pieces. The raging Saiyan created a large yellow energy ball within his right palm and let it loose at Gohan. The half Saiyan hastily cupped his hands to his side and chanted his father's signature move.

"Kamehameha!"

He released the large energy blast from his cupped hands, sending it hurling to the other Saiyan's ki attack, making them collide into a bream struggle.

That's when Broly’s rage reaching its peak, causing him to burst into a brilliant sphere of golden-green light, making him not only taller but increase his muscle mass. His tamed golden hair spiked wildly, spreading all over the place as his turquoise orbs disappeared entirely, leaving only the white sclera behind.

"Oh no!" Gohan cried out with fear as the huge Saiyan's blast overwhelmed his, taking him along with it.

Videl's blue eyes widened with panic as she cried out his name, Goten's voice echoing right on after.

Just then a wild-haired Saiyan, with locks that mirrored Goten's, came into view with two fingers pressed against his forehead, throwing a staggering hard fist at the insane Saiyan's face, making him stumble backwards faintly. He then activated his Saiyan transformation before delivering a roundhouse kick to the large man's ribs, sending him spiraling into the sky. Goku's eyes narrowed as he slapped two fingers to his forehead again, vanishing from sight. Seconds later, he reappeared near his youngest son and Videl, with the battered but conscious Gohan in hand. He placed his eldest son beside his girlfriend, who crouched down and pulled the half Saiyan's head onto her lap, watching him with concern.

"Dad!" Goten exclaimed happily. He was going to jump in his arms but realized that he couldn't since he was too wounded to move, so he remained seated.

Goku said nothing for a few seconds. "Goten, Gohan, listen very carefully. This is my fight since he wants me, so stay out of this-"

Gohan's eyes enlarge with disbelief. "But dad-"

"You didn't let me finish! Look I want you both to stay out of this and if I happen to fail, then go ahead and give it all you got. I'm sure Vegeta and the other will be on their way soon anyways so don't worry. Besides, you're both hurt so get your strength back and remain on standby."

His sons nodded understandingly as Goku's attention switched to the direction Broly was sent off to, waiting for him to stomp into view. Sure enough, he did, and he didn't look too happy what with his body shaking with rage and his teeth grinding bitterly.

"Kakarot!" He roared out, his sickly green circular aura igniting violently.

"You want me? Come and get me!" The Earth raised Saiyan yelled back, his own aura bursting to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since this is Future Bra's timeline, the power levels of the villains are different. So yes, Broly is possibly as strong as a Super Saiyan 2.
> 
> This is the only special I will write. When I created this years ago, I said I might create another one if I had received some feedback; I didn't, so I just went on and continued with the main story. At the time, I had randomly decided to see the Broly movie again and got inspired to write something like it.
> 
> So yeah, this is it. The last part will be posted soon, perhaps with some further improvement than this part? There were minor changes to the original version of this chapter, but overall this is a little better than the one up in fanfic .net. For those who moved on to that site to catch up to the entire story so far, thanks! I put a lot of work into this story and while I don't get much feedback anymore (no, I don't count as "cool story" as feedback), it's still fun writing this. You all might look at the review count on my fanfic .net account and be like wtf you talking about, you have a lot lol but that was in the beginning, afterward, people started losing interest fast and honestly, I understand because I do that too. As of today, I get absolutely no feedback but I got this thing in my head. Like this voice telling me that I just HAVE to finish this, no matter how much longer it takes. So despite it all, I go and continue writing it.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is that to those people out there that write a fanfic and don't get any comments on it, if you really like writing it, continue writing it anyway. I think you'd be surprised how many people actually like your work, but they just don't say anything (I'm fucking guilty of this too). And who knows, sometimes you get this little gem of a comment/feedback that brightens your day because there are times that I review a story also.
> 
> Okay, that's my rant! See ya! =P 
> 
> (Posted: 10/9/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	13. (Special) Broly: Second Coming (2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dragon Ball Z - Unofficial Super Saiyan 3 Broly Theme by TheEnigmaTNG is a great theme to listen to while reading this if you’re one that likes listening to music while reading. Or you can just use the soundtrack from the actual movie. I felt like it worked with me while I wrote and edited this.
> 
> And no, Broly doesn’t turn SSJ3.

* * *

**(Special) Broly: Second Coming (2 of 2)**

* * *

"Father, stop! Holding! Back!" shrieked the blue-haired half Saiyan angry, as she sent a flying kick at her father.

Vegeta caught her foot and then swung her to the side, making her smash into the gravity room walls. Siding down, she landed on her feet before bursting towards him, aiming a balled-up fist to his chest, but failed as he grasped her by the ponytail and slammed his knee against her belly. He followed up with a punch across her cheek before finishing up by crushing her face against the wall. He sighed, keeping his palm on the side of her head, forcefully keeping her in place.

Though Vegeta takes his training seriously, he couldn't help but be amused at his daughter's actions. He had originally been training by himself like always until Bra decided to waltz on in the room like she owned it, demanding that he'd spar with her again. This of course came as a surprise seeing as how she had already done so yesterday and wasn't scheduled till next week. But hell who was he to complain? He truly was beginning to love his daughter's new attitude. The only problem was that she couldn't seem to control herself, always losing her cool when she was pushed too far. _Hnnn, kind of reminds me of Kakarot's offspring when he was a child._

"I said stop holding back! Transform!" she growled, her voice sounding muffled as she flailed madly, trying her hardest to break free from his hold.

The Saiyan Prince chuckled as he grabbed one of her arms and twisted it so that it was pressed to her back. "Don't be ridiculous, why would I do that? You can barely hurt me in my base form so transforming would be stupid. Even _if_ you did transform, which you can't at will, I would still not have to because my normal state is more than enough to handle you regardless."

Bra eye's suddenly widened and soon found herself surrounded by a powerful ridged bluish-white aura, finally breaking free from her father's hold. She quickly elbowed him in the stomach, making him stagger back before flipping around so that she was facing him and gave him a high kick. She then moved, grabbed his head, and did a spin kick across his temple, _almost_ knocking him down.

"Are you even trying anymore? Because you were doing a hell of a lot better an hour ago." He said, releasing a fake yawn, obviously trying to irritate his daughter; it was working.

The half Saiyan's aqua eyes narrowed to slits as she began seething with fury. "I'll show you!" She yelled. She was about to rush towards him but stopped sharply when she saw her father extend one hand out, silently telling her to halt

"Dad? What's wrong?" Bra asked confusingly as she stared at his perplexed expression.

"I taught you how to sense ki right? Do you feel that?"

The Saiyan Princess nodded. "You did but I'm still not good at it. I only recognize yours and Goku's" She said, a tiny smile forming on her lips when she thought of her secret crush.

"…"

"Dad?"

He still said nothing, though his eyes did widen with shock, and… was that fear? _But that's impossible! Daddy's not afraid of anything!_

"DAD!"

This snapped him out of his stupor state. "Stay here." He said, heading to the gravity room's exit.

"Dad! What's going on? Where are you going!?"

Vegeta turned briefly to his daughter and the look he gave her frightened her. "Don't you dare follow me." He said firmly before he headed out.

"Aww, you suck!" The young girl said, pouting cutely.

She smirked mischievously.

"Too bad you can't stop me…"

* * *

Thunderous clashing sounds of fists and kicks echoed throughout the amusement park, which was in complete shambles. Goku and Broly had been going at it for well over half an hour, neither one willing to give in. As the Earth's hero began to get overwhelmed, he was finally forced to tap into his reserved power, flashing into his Super Saiyan 2 form, as evident from the intense lightning show dancing around his body. Amazingly, the legendary monster was _still_ able to keep up, and that in turn diminished any hope of them winning.

"Gohan, why don't you go up there and help your dad? Are you actually going to listen to his 'this is my fight' crap and watch him get killed?" Videl said, not taking her eyes from the battle.

"Yeah brother, you can transform just like dad! I would help, but I’m hurt and I’m not as strong as you.” Goten said, gloomily.

Gohan hesitated in his response. "I would but…I just can't control that form as well as dad. That form strains my body too much since I haven't practiced it as much as I did when I was a kid."

A suddenly agonizing scream was heard coming from the world savor as Goku's head was seen being dragged against the ground by one of Broly's giant hands, digging him deeper and deeper into the Earth's soil until a hole was created. The Saiyan tried to remove the crazed Saiyan's hand off of him but to no avail. When Broly released him, he replaced his hold with dozens of punches to the face and chest, surely cracking a few bones here and there. The battered Saiyan coughed hoarsely, spattering blood all over the legendary Saiyan, but of course, he didn't care, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it as seen from the way he was laughing wickedly.

"Gohan/Brother!" Videl and Goten cried out simultaneously as they watched his trembling form.

"Okay…FINEEEEE!" He gave in as he took to the skies and exploded in an elegant shade of golden light, illumining the sky. Lightening snap and sparkled from his body as he took off after the monster who was putting his father in so much agony.

Broly, feeling a powerful ki spike behind him, grabbed Goku's blood bathe face and tossed him like yesterday's trash at his incoming son, causing them to collide together with a sickening crunching sound, sending them hurling downwards. They both slammed onto the ground with Goku tumbling about as a useless heap of flesh while Gohan skidding into a standing position since he grounded his feet on land upon impact. As Goten and Videl hurried to the unconscious Saiyan, his eldest son's aura erupted in pure fury, booming on off to the airborne beast. Surprisingly, he was able to land a hit, however, that little victory didn't last long because as soon as Broly regained his bearings, he smashed a heavily right hook against his chest, making him gag loudly. He then did another right hook, this time to his back, causing him to arch unpleasantly before finishing with an earth-quaking elbow to the side of his ribs, sending him hurling downwards, slamming right onto the ground roughly.

Gohan groaned in anguish as he watched Broly laugh madly, his greenish-yellow sphere-shaped aura expanding wider and wider by the second. He then seized his right fist tightly, creating a small green orb inside his palm, freeing it once the attack was charged, sending it sailing towards the helpless half Saiyan.

"Big Bang Attack!"

A sudden huge blue-white ball of energy intercepted the crazed Saiyan's life-ending attack, launching it harmlessly through the air, a powerful flash appearing in the far distance which obviously indicated that it had in fact detonated safely.

"Brat, you have gotten very soft over the years," Vegeta said, with a disapproving frown.

Gohan peered at his father's rival wearing a dazed look, clearly disoriented. "Hi, Vegeta…"

The Saiyan Prince snorted. "Stand down, I'll show you how a real Saiyan fights."

Gohan gave a choked cough, spluttering saliva laced blood all over his torn upper gi top. "V-Vegeta… I don't know how but he's stronger than a Super Saiyan 2."

This made the Prince laugh. "That's because your ascended form is nearly as weak as your first. You were a lot stronger as a child. Perhaps you should take today’s beating as a lesson to get yourself back in shape."

"No you don't understand, my dad couldn't handle him and you know he trains as much as you do…" Gohan said as he wiped the crimson thick substance leaking from his lips. _Dad's also much more powerful than you…but you already know that right?_ He added as an afterthought.

If the half Saiyan's given information affected him at all, he didn't show it, though he did eye his unconscious rival fleetingly. Broly, not liking that his death attack was deflected snarled viciously, his teeth gritting tightly as he charged towards the awaiting Prince.

"I'll end you, little prince…" the hulking beast said, though it was difficult to discern.

Vegeta's ignored his unintelligible words and instead tensed up briefly until his body expelled a golden field of energy, causing his pointy dark brown hair to shift to yellowish-gold. Lightening swirled furiously around his form not even seconds later and then mimicked the large Saiyan's movement. An astonishing powerful earthquake rattled the whole amusement park when their first struck together, propelling everything within a three-mile radius to Kami knows where. Of course, the huge monster won that bout, sending the unfortunate Saiyan Prince fiercely into the ground, creating an awfully humongous hole that probably would have reached the planet's tectonic plates, if Vegeta hadn't halted immediately. Broly laughed when he saw the Saiyan rush towards him again, and was able to move out of harm's way in seconds and proceeded to drive a heavy fist into his stomach, doubling him over. He then grabbed his face and flung him higher into the air. Following him upwards, he planted his large foot into his spine, making the shocked Prince gasp in agony, his back arching unpleasantly. Broly was ruthless as he began to beat the living tar out of Vegeta, ping-ponging him about. That's when a certain half Saiyan couldn't bear it any longer and jumped in with a high kick to the beast's back, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"Damn it, why does it seem like he's getting stronger!" Gohan shouted with frustration as he tried his hardest to go toe to toe against his foe, but it was proving to be impossible as the minutes went by.

Vegeta landed on the ground for less than a second before he joined Goku's eldest son in the onslaught. Broly, having enough of this, grabbed both of their head and smashed them together, letting Earth's gravity pull the dazed Saiyans to the ground into a useless heap of flesh and bones.

Broly, feeling that sweet victory was at hand, formed the same ki ball that he was going to finish Gohan with and tossed it down the defeated half and full Saiyan.

"Light Grenade!"

"Tri-Beam-HA!"

"Kamehameha!"

A certain Namekian, triclop, and scar-faced man appeared out of nowhere, ricocheting the huge green ki ball away from the barely conscious Saiyans with their mighty signature attacks, sending it hundreds and hundreds of miles out of the earth's atmosphere, illuminating the dark depths of space when exploding.

This boiled the legendary Saiyan's blood to no end, causing him to let loose a bone-shaking scream before taking off like an unstoppable train and plowing through the three Z-Fighters like they were mere bowling pins, scattering them left and right.

"Destructo-Disc!"

A sudden large jagged yellow energy disc was thrown at the beast at breakneck speed. When it was inches away from its target, it burst into dozens of smaller discs, each crashing right into him. The short bald man gulped fearfully when he saw that it had absolutely no effect on the bulky monster.

"Insect…"

Krillin nearly wet himself when he saw the mad Saiyan charging after him. He was about to get nailed, most certainly ending his life but fortunately, an orange haired bluish skinned ' _goddess'_ stepped in for the save.

"Trap Shooter!" The woman cried out, releasing a torrent of green ki balls, causing the beast to wobble long enough for her to grab the former monk by the back of his shirt and dive to the left, landing gracefully on the disrupted ground. She dropped him harshly like he was a contaminated object, dusting her hands off.

"Gee thanks, honey…"

Bojack's former lackey, Zangya, frowned with disgust, icing him for a split second, and then turned away.

"No problem, ' _honey'_ , just don't do it again. It was extremely foolish." She spat out sarcastically, though her eyes did show that she was indeed worried for his wellbeing.

It's times like this that Krillin wondered how the hell did he end up with such a hot alien chick.

Just then, Piccolo got his second wind, blasting towards Broly, only to have the monster catch the Namek in the chest with a Gigantic Buster, sending his smoking form sailing miles to the left. He then performed a hard dash to the wide-eyed former monk, but yet again Zangya selflessly saved him by taking the brunt of the powerful knee press with her back, causing her to scream loudly.

Krillin groaned in pain as he eyed his pain-filled girlfriend, who was face to face with him, her blue orbs glazing over. "Don't… m-mention it…" she whispered weakly, passing out there and then.

Broly cackled like a lunatic.

He flew high into the evening sky, expanding his aura, causing currents of wind to blow in every direction.

"HAHAHAHA! I AM A KAMI!"

"BROOOLLLYYY!"

The gruff voice caught the crazed Super Saiyan's attention, as he shifted his hollow sights on the Saiyan Prince. He saw that the man had his hands thrust forward, cupped together while a large yellow crackling light of energy developed within them, growing bigger and bigger with each passing second.

"IF YOU WANT TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH, STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" He hollered, his veins becoming noticeable from the strain he was putting his body through in order to create the attack. Broly's interest peaked, grinning as he decided to take the bait; he never liked to turn down a challenge after all.

Far from the action, Videl and Goten, along with the conscious Z-Warriors, watched on with hopeful expressions on their faces’.

The youngest son of Goku turned to his comatose father and observed a strange blue-ish-white light flickering within his slacken right hand. _Huh?_

Back with Vegeta, the monster looked at him curiously, wondering why he was taking so long. If he didn't act within the next minute, he sure was since the hulking Saiyan was anything but patient. As those thoughts weighed in his mind, the Saiyan Prince decided to free his potent blast.

"FINALLLL FLASHHHH!"

And the attack went loose, rushing off in an awesome wave of yellow energy, tearing everything that dared to block its path. Broly's white eyes broaden, obviously not foreseeing that the attack would carry so much power. Clutching his right hand until a spick of green ki formed within his palm, he prepared to use his Omega Blaster attack to counter the golden haired Saiyan's finisher.

"I will kill you, little prince… just as I killed father…" He mumbled without remorse, frowning before it morphed into a wicked grin, flicking the twinkling dot of light with his thumb and index finger at Vegeta's own larger attack.

Broly opened his palm when his spick of light collided with the Prince's finisher, expanding it to the point that it matched his, causing them to go head to head in an astounding beam struggle that brightens the heavens themselves. Vegeta's eyes popped wide open in shock at the beast's display of power but nevertheless continued to push on, determined to win the bout even if it killed him.

"HAAAHAHAHAHA! BOW DOWN TO YOUR MAKERRRR!" the legendary Super Saiyan bellowed, shooting more small balls of ki with his left hand, making his Omega Blaster even larger; Vegeta begins to doubt his ability to overcome his foe's life-ending attack.

 _No….it's too much…I c-can't…_ a sudden voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Dad!"

_What the?_

To the Saiyan Prince's horror, he saw his daughter step beside him, giving out a war cry as she released her own energy wave, which was surprisingly bigger than he thought it'd be, however it was still much smaller than his and Broly's.

"Bra! What the hell are you doing here!? I told you to stay at home!"

"Trying to help you _doofus_!"

"You can't! This is much too big for you! Get out of here, because if you don't, you'll die with me!"

"No! Don't say that! I'm not leaving you!"

"Bra I-"

"I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" his daughter cried out, tears beginning to leak down her red cheeks. "WE'LL DIE TOGETHER THEN! I LOVE YOU DAD!"

Vegeta's eyes widened with shock when he saw his crying daughter erupt into a flame of golden light, her ponytail exploding out of the red tie that held it in place.

"Bra…"

Bra glanced at her father from the side of her turquoise eyes, as her tears evaporated into the wind. He did the same for a brief moment and then smirked, returning his focus back to the beam struggle. "Let's finish him, Princess."

She smirked right back. "Right." She said, pushing more power into her energy wave.

Vegeta, having an even bigger reason to win, poured every ounce of power he had left.

"D-dad?" Goten whispered in bewilderment, when he saw his father standing tall, the bluish-white ball of light that was within his palm now surrounding his entire body.

Gohan along with the others saw the Saiyan's abnormal behavior and watched him curiously. The Earth's hero's jet black orbs sparkled with confidence that wasn't there before as he made his way to the battlefield at a leisure pace, placing one foot after the other.

"Dad? Where are you going?!" Gohan asked, completely spooked at the way his father was acting.

"To finish it." he said stoically, sending chills down both his sons' and Videl's spines’.

"But you can't! You're hurt!"

Goku ignored him and instead thrust his right arm towards the sky, his palm flat and face up. When he felt that he was far enough from the other, he growled angrily, and to the other's amazement, an enormous ball of bluish-white ki just mineralized out of thin air.

"It…it's the Spirit Bomb! But how did he gather so much energy so fast!" Piccolo gruffly said, not believing what he was seeing.

Goten decided to answer. "I think-I think he has been building it since the moment he got beaten…" he said, remembering the small ki ball within his father's hand.

The full-blooded Saiyan's eyes enlarged and then he gave a ground-shaking yell, startling all the Z-Fighters. Shortly after, he transformed into a Super Saiyan and then ascended to the next level, lightning trailing about his body, never changing the pace he was walking in. His roar bounced all over the destroyed amusement park, his feet cracking the earth soil with every step he took. Then the unthinkable happened.

He absorbed the entire Spirit Bomb akin to how he consumes his food daily.

* * *

The struggle for supremacy was coming to a close and this made both the Saiyan's with royal blood smirk victoriously. Vegeta checked on his daughter fleetingly and realized that she was becoming fatigued since her thin body was quivering like she had a nasty fever. _It's too much for her…stupid girl…should have just stayed home…_

"D-d-daddy…I think we are winning…" She murmured wearily, already on the brink of collapsing.

" **Grrruuahhhhhhhh!** " Broly growled, intensifying the size of his attack until it was easily twice as big as Vegeta's, causing the Prince's mouth to drop.

The evil Super Saiyan laughed triumphantly when he saw his attack engulf his foe's, loving the look of trepidation on his face.

"Oh shit!" Vegeta blurted out, cutting off his ki attack, smoothly catching his daughter who just fainted. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable blast that would not only consume him and his daughter but also the Earth, however…

A shining Super Saiyan fazed right in front of the two, shocking the Prince.

"K-Kakarot?"

"You did well Vegeta, but I think I'll take it from here." He said, his back turned.

Vegeta didn't even have time to respond to that because the second he opened his mouth to reply, he had to clutch his daughter in his arms in a protective manner and dive out of the way. The Earth's Special Forces could only watch in utter horror when they saw the gargantuan ball that was made up of Broly's, Vegeta's, and Bra's energy, slam right into Goku, making him disappeared out of view.

"Kakarot…you fool!"

"Goku/Dad!" The Z-Warriors' shouted out in union, some having tears running down their faces.

When the dust settled, Goku was revealed standing tall, his body shimmering green with Broly's energy encasing him.

"What the?" Vegeta said incredulously.

Broly eyed his most hated foe curiously as he saw him hovering towards him, his aura cleansing the beast's tainted green energy. He then absorbed it, causing the monster to actually show fear for the first time.

"I never understood why you cause so much pain and destruction. Was it because that was the only thing your father taught you? Do you enjoy it so much that you don't stop and think about what you are doing? Do you even care? Either way, it doesn't matter, I can't allow you to cause any more harm to anyone again."

"Ka-Kakarot!" he whispered in confusion as he saw Goku tighten his fist, cocking it backward.

"Goodbye Broly, may you find peace in Otherworld."

He then gave him the most gut-wrenching punch he has ever felt, doubling him over. Goku held his fist in place and released a primal scream, seemingly making the whole Earth tremble as the hulking man cried out, feeling excruciating pain.

" **KAAAAKAAAARRRROOOOOTTTT!"** Broly boomed out angrily as he began to disintegrate.

The entire area was enveloped in a brilliant shade of golden light that could be seen hundreds of miles away from space. When the blinding light started fading away, Goku was revealed in his base form with his back matted against the wrecked ground.

"DAD!" Both of his sons cried out ecstatically, his youngest one hurling himself in his arms, making Goku wince.

"Owww! Calm down son, my whole body hurts right now!"

"Dad that was so cool! How did you do that? Can you teach me how!? Can you?"

Goku chuckled warmly. “I don't think I really can."

"Awwww! I never get to learn the really _really_ cool stuff!" He pouted, crossing his little arms over his chest.

Everyone walked in on the adorable scene of Goten tormenting his father with silly and some outrageous questions, making most of them smile.

A loud grumbling sound was heard, making everyone but Piccolo, Zangya, and Vegeta facepalm.

"Gee guys, it's been a long day! I'm starving!" The silly Saiyan said, scratching the back of his head with a wide grin on his face.

Bra, who had awaked not too long ago, noticed that Goku's top was downright torn completely open, showing his white hard toned chest. She squealed gleefully as naughty thoughts formed within her mind, creating hundreds of possible scenarios. _Man, I'd give anything to get a can of whip cream and-_

"Bra!? What are you smiling about?!" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Ohhh, nothing dad!" She chimed out, with an impish grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really liked this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it; it sure was fun to write it! =) Next chapter will resume the actual story.
> 
> As always, excuse my spelling/grammar errors. I have no beta reader and it’s just plain hard for me to spot them.
> 
> (Posted: 12/16/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	14. Green Monster

* * *

**The Green Monster**

* * *

"Huh?!"

An orange and blue-clad figure came into view, placing one firm hand on the orange belly of the beast. Feeling a very well-known energy signature, the young pre-teen's tear-stained face raised to meet that of his father's, who looked at him with calm yet very proud eyes, his lips curving into a warm smile.

"Hey, you put up a good fight son, I'm proud of you."

"D-Dad? What are you-?"

"You listen to your mom and keep hitting those books okay? Tell her I'm sorry but I'm not gonna make it home this time."

Gohan's turquoise orbs widened as he gazed at his father's matching ones, the peaceful look he wore never wavering, even for a moment.

"Goodbye, Gohan."

Then he was gone, taking the bloated green monster with him.

" _Don't leave us_!" Hollered the son of Goku, refusing to accept that this was the last time he'd ever see him.

* * *

"Wahhhh! _What is wrong with you_?! You can't bring that guy here!" The pudgy blue ruler of the North Galaxy, known as King Kai, cried out in alarm, his fellow pets Gregory and Bubbles mimicking his horrified expression.

Goku, making an irrational split-second decision, thought that it'd be a good idea to bring the villain to the Kai's tiny planet.

"Sorry King Kai! I had no choice! I'm kinda short on options!" The Saiyan said, wearing his famous cheesy grin, despite the situation he's currently in.

"Well…you could have called!"

The bloated beast, no longer able to hold himself together, released a powerful roar that shook the entire planet down to the core, creating dozens of deep fissures on its surface until ultimately it could take no more and exploded into millions of pieces, obviously taking everyone along with it.

Once the smoke and debris settled down, a single reddish-pink microscopic cell floated near the yellow clouds that obscured Snake Way, which lead to the Check-In Station where a certain large red Ogre resided in. The tiny cell hovered lifelessly for a short period of time before it finally began to show signs of life by twitching and jerking about. It then started to grow bigger and bigger, gradually changing from pinkish-red to green, until it finally took shape of a humanoid figure. First, his head formed, followed by his upper and lower body, finishing off with all his appendages.

The creature took in his first breath of air upon revival, his pearly icy blue eyes brightening with bafflement. He hastily focused his vision on one of his hands and to his disappointment, he saw that it was a mix of dark green and black, nothing like the perfect brighter and smoother color he had grown fond of. As he took in the rest of his body, swinging his long dark orange and black tail violently, he could no longer deny the evidence presented in front of him. _I am perfect no more…_

That's when the realization finally hit him like a ton of bricks. _I am alive…_ his look of shock broke into a wide wild grin.

"I AM ALIVE!" The creature bellowed out gleefully, fingering the top of his head to make sure he didn't have the Other World halo. To his satisfaction, he didn't.

Things didn't make sense at first, but it all fell into place when he really thought about it. He went in, activating the self-destruct programming that all of Dr. Gero's Androids had, not caring that he was succumbing himself to his own death. The way he saw it, as long as the Earth and everyone in it go along with him, he'd die happy because there was no way he was going to lose to a mere child. However, things didn't go as planned as he could never have expected the foolish Saiyan, Goku, to use his Instant Transmission technique to teleport them _out_ of Earth, making his sacrifice vain, useless, all for nothing. But it seemed like the tables had turned once again since it had been the foolish Saiyan who died for nothing instead. _Dr. Gero's had indeed created me with perfection in mind! As long as I have a single cell in the living world, I can always regenerate, which is something that I never imagined was possible! My regeneration abilities are well beyond a Nameks! I WILL LIVE FOREVER!_

Once his excitement extinguished, he began to plan his next move.

He froze.

There was no way he could win. The half Saiyan boy simply outclassed him in every way, now more so since he was no longer in his perfect form. His loss of Android Eighteen had made the already impossible odds even more impossible. Sure he did get a Zenkai boost from the Saiyan DNA within him, but that didn't even come close to the amount of power he had in his perfect body. If anything he was a tiny bit stronger than an Ascended Super Saiyan, but he was still sure that either Vegeta or Trunks could give him quite a fight, though he just might be able to handle them both. Thankfully Goku was gone and the others didn't pose a threat. _Grahhh as if the boy would sit by and watch me take out all those weaklings he calls 'friends'._

Either way, the Bio-Android looked at it, he was royally screwed. The plain and simple fact was that if he went back there recklessly he would surely be killed. _I think…_ After all, if he survived an explosion which he himself activated by using his own body then who knows how much he could take. He wasn't stupid enough to test that out and waste his second chance though.

"Grahhh curse it all! If only I could go back and not provoke the boy to release his-" He paused as the perfect answer came to his perfect mind. "The boy, Trunks's time machine! If I could get my hands on it I will indeed have my second chance! All I need to do is type in the exact coordinates to the same destination I arrived the first time I came to this timeline since it will most likely take me just as long as before to break out of my pupal state when I regress to my larval form. Hopefully, it will happen faster than the _other_ version of me that will most likely be there. _He_ will not take my perfection!"

With that plan in mind, all he had to do was get out of Other World, which he didn't have a clue on how he was going to accomplish that, get a hold of the boy's time machine, and proceed in obtaining his second chance to perfection. _Hmmm knowing Goku's Instant Transmission would have been-_

Yet another brick hit him. He didn't know why, but he _felt_ like he _does_ know the Instant Transmission technique! Maybe since he had been near the Saiyan when he perished, his cells might have managed to acquire the knowledge of it. _Yes, that must be it! Gero had truly outdone himself and he doesn't even know it!_

The green monster placed both his index and middle finger to his forehead and began to concentrate on the highest energy signature on Earth. Sure enough, it was Gohan's, followed by Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo. _The others aren't even worth mentioning!_

However as he said before, he couldn't go there so he had to locate someone who would know of the location of the time machine capsule. _But who?_

His icy blue eyes widened. "The boy's mother, Bulma…" But her energy signature was so faint that it was practically non-existent. Well, he did have Goku and all his friends' cells within him…of course, that human's DNA would have surely sullied his ' _perfectness' so he thanked Kami that it was left out_. _Blast! I better hurry before I get discovered! Wait…The Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi_!

And with a look of triumphant plastered across his face, he was gone.

* * *

"Man! We have no idea what's happening right now! Did the fight end? Did they win or lose!?"

Master Roshi, who was staring out of his window thoughtfully, spoke softly. "I'd think if they lost, we'd be all dead..."

Bulma sighed as she let Baby Trunks loose on the rug, giving him the freedom he desired since he didn't like being held for a long period of time, now that he could roam by his lonesome.

"True…maybe I should-"

Roshi's eyes, which were hidden beneath his red-rimmed sunglasses, boarded with shock as he quickly turned towards Bulma seconds before-

"Whahhhh! It-It-It's C-Cell!" Bulma wailed in horror as her body began to tremble, not believing what she was seeing.

The malicious monster bowed mockingly with a smirk spread across his lips. "At your service!"

While Bulma, Puar, Oolong, and Turtle were frozen in fear, Roshi wasn't. So he decided to ask the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"Why are you here?"

Cell laughed as he eyed the Turtle Hermit. "Haha, wouldn't you like to know. I came here for one reason and one reason only. I want to know where the time machine is. And guess what?" The Bio-Android turned his gaze on to the blue-haired woman near him. " _YOU are going to tell me!"_

Bulma whitened but nevertheless responded to his demand. "W-What if I told you I d-don't know where it is?"

"Then I'd say you were lying my dear. Now tell me this instant or you will all die!"

"B-But you'd pro-probably kill us afterward anyways." Oolong foolishly said.

Cell, not liking the pig's interference, frowned as he lifted one finger and pointed it at the shapeshifter, releasing Frieza's signature Death Beam attack, killing him instantly as the deadly move had pierced a large hole through his chest.

"Oolong!" The shape-shifting cat cried out as tears started running down her eyes while the other looked on helplessly, not able to comprehend what just happen.

"Let that be a lesson to those who dare to speak when not spoken to!" Cell jeered wickedly as his attention returned to the blue-green haired woman, who took a step back in fear. That's when her eyes settled on her son, who was not _too_ far away from the monster. Unfortunately, the Android saw this and grinned evilly yet again. He extended his hand towards the defenseless baby, who upon noticing the Android's gaze, stopped his movements and looked back at him curiously, making him an easier target for Cell.

"No! Don't!" Bulma's eyes watered as she began to make her way towards Trunks but stopped mid-way when the Android aimed his free hand at her.

"I wouldn't move an inch more if I were you. Tell me where the time capsule is and I will spare the boy." He made sure to leave out that he was no longer willing to spare her life since she had already made this more difficult than it needed to be. The fact was that she was wasting his time and it probably wouldn't be long before the others found out that he was alive. If they did, then well he was as good as gone.

Roshi, seeing that he was momentarily distracted, took his chances by hurling himself towards the Android, only to have Cell slap him aside effortlessly, sending him crashing right through the window he had been looking through earlier. Whether that hit killed him, Cell didn't know and he obviously didn't care.

Bulma, not liking that her friends were getting hurt because of her, decided to give the villain an answer.

"Okay…I'll tell you…"

"No! Bulma don't!" Puar and Turtle yelled out.

"Silence!" Cell hissed out, smiling victoriously. "Do continue my dear."

The blue-haired woman stuttered unpleasantly at the way he said 'my dear'. "J-Just take me to Capsule Corp. and I will show you where it is…" She said as her gaze burned into Cell's, the previous evidence of fear all but gone, slightly impressing the Android himself.

Cell frowned, not liking her response because he couldn't use the Instant Transmission to get to Capsule Corp seeing as how there were no noticeable energy signatures within that area. _Oh well, I guess I have to run us there. I'll just make sure to keep my ki level down…wait that would mean I have to run there! Blast!_

Cell, deciding that enough time was wasted, replied with one word only. "Fine."

Before Bulma knew it, the Bio-Android had snatched her away and tore right through the wall, heading on to West City at supersonic speed, while on foot.

* * *

" _Gohan?"_

"What the? Dad?

The young boy's head snapped lift to right, trying to figure out where the familiar voice of his father was coming from. When his father disappeared with Cell in order to save the world from the explosion that was to come, the poor boy was devastated, deliberately berating himself for his arrogant behavior. If he had just killed the monster when he had the chance, all of what occurred could have been avoided. Krillin's encouraging yet soothing words did nothing to calm his mind and stop the guilt that was coursing within him. The Z-Fighters were making their way back to their own home when the pre-teen suddenly stopped and spoke. Even Vegeta, who had taken off to the air, paused mid-flight.

"D-Dad? Is that you? Where are you?"

" _Yeah, it's me. I'm in Other World."_

Any hope that his father was still within the living realm was knocked right out the window then and there. Nevertheless, he kept his head up, refusing to breakdown again.

"But how are you talking to me?" He asked as the Z-Fighters looked at him strangely.

" _Heh you can thank King Kai for that, but listen, I didn't contact you to say hello son. I got bad news…"_

Gohan's eyes narrowed. "What could be worse than your death?! I'm so sorry dad! It was my fault! I-"

" _Gohan don't blame yourself! Stop being hard on yourself! We all make mistakes, but the one that I just made is much worse…"_

This perked the young boy's interest. "Wh-what do you mean?"

" _Cell… he's not here in Other World!"_

Gohan's eyes widened, taken aback. "He's…not? Are you sure?"

Piccolo, having had enough of the one-sided conversation made his voice known. "Gohan? What is Goku telling you?"

"Cell…Dad says that Cell is not in Other World!" Gohan replied with shock still written on his face. Piccolo along with the others nearly fell off their feet at the awful news.

"Dad? Are you sure!?"

" _Yes. When King Kai and I didn't see him with us after the explosion, we immediately took a trip to King Yemma's office, the Check-In Station, and when we asked if someone by the name of Cell ever made it there he said no. We even checked the line where the dead are making their way to Yemma and he wasn't there! Gohan, listen very carefully…If Cell really is alive, then he most likely is heading back to Earth as we speak!"_

"Wh-What? No! Then that means that you died for nothing!"

" _Gohan! Forget about me, what's done is done! I don't regret it and so shouldn't you! You can still save the Earth! He's still in his imperfect form most likely so ending him for good shouldn't be a problem! You have more than enough power son! Now, go, before it's too late!"_

Gohan's widen eyes stared at empty space, not believing what his father was telling him.

"G-Gohan, what did Goku say?" Krillin asked, with the unconscious Android Eighteen in hand. However, he and the others already knew what the answer would be.

"W-we failed you guys…Cell is on his way here or he's-"

That's when his father cut in once more, and this time his voice sounded more urgent. _"Gohan! Cell is most likely there right_ now _! King Kai told me that there is no way he could have left Other World by himself! I don't know how, but I think he might have learned Instant Transmission!"_

This of course caused the young half Saiyan to panic even more. "Guys! Dad says Cell might have learned Instant Transmission! He's probably here right now!"

"And it just gets worse…" Yamcha muttered with dismay.

Trunks looked around frantically. "But if that were true…wouldn't he have had appeared right here, where we are now?"

"Or maybe he is here…he's just buying his time and possibly planning something," Piccolo stated thoughtfully, with his arms crossed tightly.

"Oh man, this just gets worse and worse huh…" The former scar-faced bandit complained once more.

* * *

The annoyed Bio-Android tore into the top side of the Capsule Corp dome, causing large chunks of debris to fall inside, disrupting the kitchen and the living room furniture. Bulma's mother, Panchy, who had been within the kitchen, shrieked loudly when the pieces of the dome began to spill in. Luckily, she was able to move to safety before a big piece could crush her. Her moments of relief were gone the instant her blue orbs land on Cell, who had all but tossed her daughter on the tiled floor roughly.

"O-Oh my! Dear, are you okay?" Panchy asked with concern as she quickly ran towards her daughter, however that was put to a stop when the Android blasted a warning shot at her feet, stopping her inches away from the floored Bulma.

"Stay right there. Do not interfere if you value your life!" Cell scoffed as he walked to the blue-haired woman and harshly plucked her up onto her feet by the arm, making her wince in pain. "Now tell me WHERE the boy's time machine is!"

Then things became worse when Dr. Briefs stepped into view, obviously hearing all the commotion from his lab. He dropped the cigarette that was resting between his lips when he saw the green monster manhandling his daughter.

"What the? L-let go of her!"

Cell lifted his free palm, he blasted the ill-fated doctor, vaporizing him, leaving nothing but destruction where he once stood.

"Daddy/Honey!" Bulma and the now late doctor's wife cried out, tears drenching their cheeks, the latter falling on her keens, feeling complete despair.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. When insects appear out of nowhere, I tend to kill them without a second thought. They are disgusting, wouldn't you say?" The Android said, smiling cruelly, truly enjoying the looks of dismay on their faces. Then his eyes widened with panic. _Damn it, that attack might have revealed my location! I have to hurry!_

"Tell me now!"

"No."

"What? What do you mean no? Don't you realize that I will kill not only you but your mother if you don't!?" Cell shouted out in frustration.

Bulma would forever hate herself for the words that she said next. "D-doesn't matter. The Dragon Balls will bring everyone you killed back to life." She made sure to keep her aqua eyes focused on the floor, shamefully.

Cell couldn't believe what he was hearing, his icy blue eyes showing the growing dread that was seeding its way towards his mind. _No…how can I find the damned time machine capsule-_

The Bio-Android's luck changed once again when he eyed a particular indigo jacket that was on the living room couch. _Isn't that…isn't that the boy's jacket?_ His shocked expression morphed into a disgusting smirk. He turned his attention to the blue-haired woman, who he had yet to release. Her pale look further confirmed his theory. _Yes, I remember seeing him wearing that before I killed him, well the version of him from the timeline I originated from anyway._

"Well, would you look at that? Looks like you won't be needed anymore." Faster than the blue-haired heiress could react, Cell reeled her in and grasped her neck tightly, causing her eyes to bulge out from the pressure and lack of oxygen. He then tilted her head to the side, snapping it smoothly, killing her right on the spot. Panchy cried out with anguish at the fact that she had witnessed not only her husband die, but now her own daughter.

Cell grinned wickedly as he tossed the dead weight to the floor, briefly turning his focus on the terrified blond-haired woman before averting his gaze to his desired target, Trunks's jacket. _I think leaving her to morn is better than death. Besides, it's like the foolish woman said, the Dragon Balls will make it all better_!

Not wasting a moment more, he strode to the jacket, picking it up as he then hastily checked its pockets. He found three capsules, one labeled 'fridge', the other two labeled with the number one. Under the number label was the word 'HOPE' written across its curved surface. He knew he had what he was looking for the instant he saw that because he clearly remembered that word painted on the time machine. Feeling that his ticket out of this timeline was at hand, he took off outside the dome and throw both of the capsules on the lawn, a loud 'POOF' echoing shortly after. Once the smoke when vacant, two time machines were revealed, one being the one that he came to this timeline with, the other being Trunks'. Obviously, he wasn't going to use the damaged one, so he blasted it to smithereens. _Just in case the fools get any ideas. Sorry boy, looks like you won't be going back home anytime soon! Ha, or many never!_

With that task done, he walked towards the working time machine and lifted the hatch door open. Just like last time, he had to revert to his larval stage since he was much too large to fit inside, _now more so that I'm in my second form! Let's see, all I need to do is enter the coordinates for the time and place I landed in when I arrived here._ That, of course, wasn't a problem for the Android since he after all had a _perfect_ memory.

He quickly entered in the coordinates and began to regress to his larval form, but not before sensing the Z-Fighter's ki closing in on him. He hurriedly pressed the power button, remembering that it would take about a minute to take off, which was more than enough time for him to transform. _Too bad it takes years for me to return to normal._

Indeed, within less than a minute, Cell was comfortably nested within the time machine's cushioned seat as the hatch dome door then sealed shut firmly, the power having been activated completely at this point. Within several seconds, the fuel ignited and he was off.

Too bad the Z-Warriors arrived on the scene just moments _after_ the Bio-Android entered time and space, heading to another timeline for a ' second fresh' start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ha how many of my readers expected that? Now I know Cell should have turned into his perfect form (Super Perfect if you prefer) when he self-destructed, but then he wouldn't have had a reason to leave the timeline. Sorry for killing off a few characters, but of course it doesn't matter. Why? Because we will NEVER hear from that timeline again =P This chapter was really fun to write and surprisingly, I did not struggle much with it.
> 
> From Fanfic .net:
> 
> “There was only one question that caught me off guard (And I think it’s from a guest reviewer that reviewed multiple times for the same chapter, but I could be wrong.) He asked me what happened to Dr. Gero in Bra's Timeline since there was no Android Saga. I was like wow...I never thought of that XD! Well here is the answer to that. It could either be said that he died at some point, way before he created the later Androids (leaving out Android 8 since he was created during the time Goku was a child.) or he was killed from a freak accident during the time Goku was taking out the Red Ribbon Army as a child. I mean Gero was never seen during Dragon Ball, right? Sorry if I got the facts wrong because I never really paid much attention to Dragon Ball, preferring DBZ.”
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Later
> 
> (Posted: 12/27/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


	15. Imperfection

* * *

**Imperfection**

* * *

"Bulla?"

The young sea-green-haired Saiyan returned back to Earth once her mother's voice reached her ears as she had been too fixated on the sick Saiyan. As soon as she noticed that she still had Goku's hand tightly clasped within hers, she yanked it away as if she had just touched a burning furnace.

"Y-Yeah?"

"May I have a word with you?" Bulma asked, her eyes narrowing.

She smiled tersely. "Sure." She replied as her mother led the way through the narrow hallway, heading to the half Saiyan's room.

"So I wanted to ask you, did anything that I should know happen last night?" she asked, nonchalantly.

Bra suddenly felt _very_ self-conscious as anxiety slamming hard on her. "No… Why?" She lied, trying to keep her cool.

Bulma raised a brow briefly at her daughter before swinging the door to the Saiyan's room wide open. "Then what was _that_ doing in the Gravity Room?" She said while pointing at the rather ruffled bra that was loosely matted against the bed. Other than that, they looked okay…if you minus the broken clasps that is. " _That_ is the only piece of clothing that was intact. The rest were beyond repair…not that you're going to use that again _right_?"

 _Oh shitshitshit! I can't believe we left all our clothes there!_ Bra couldn't even bare to face her mother because she couldn't tear her sights from her ruined white bra.

Bulma sighed. "You're lucky I found those instead of Vegeta. Now more so that he knows that you're his daughter."

When Bra still said nothing, she decided to ask another question. "Was this the only time?"

The half Saiyan was finally able to break her focus on her garment and face her mother, however, she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere the second she saw the look of disappointment glistening from her aqua orbs.

"Yes…and no…" She responded meekly.

"Explain." She demanded. Now that the blue-haired heiress knew that she was her daughter, scolding at her became that much easier.

Bra sighed with defeat, deciding that it was time to come clean. "The first time was the night before we 'moved' in here. However we only…kissed then." She made sure to leave out that it actually turned into a mini makeout session.

"So that's why you and Goku came here the next day...and the divorce…it all makes sense now," Bulma said, putting all the pieces to the puzzle together. "Why would you destroy the guy's marriage!? Poor Goku!"

"Huh what?! Now wait a minute, I'll admit that I played a part on this and perhaps I encouraged him." Bulma raised a brow. "Okay I did encourage him, but believe it or not, _he_ was the one who started it, not me."

Her mother looked at her skeptically. "How could you say that?! Goku would never-"

"That's what I thought _before he did_ it." Bra said, defensively. "But you have to believe me when I say that I didn't expect or… w-wanted-" She couldn't finish not because genuine tears were beginning to cascade down her cheeks, but because she knew the sentence left unsaid wasn't true.

When she was younger, she was pretty much an expert on the art of lying. However, as she grew older, past her early teenage years, she became worse and worse to the point that a white lie could be seen a mile away. In fact, it was a miracle that she had been able to keep her identity under wraps, lying to everyone, minus Goku, in this timeline for the past three years!

Her mother's eyes enlarged understandingly. "Yo-you love him…"

The young Saiyan was taken aback by her mother's assumption, but if it was an assumption and not a fact, then why did her heart skip a beat when she said it? _I'm not…am I? Surely it's just a crush that I have had for…years…_ she slowed her train of thoughts when she felt like she was in denial. _It's just a crush…_ she tried to reassure herself again however it just made her heart sink even more. _I can't be…it's not…_

She was so heavily focused on the mental battle within her mind that she failed to notice that her past mother now had her arms encircled around her frame. "You're confused aren't you?"

When Bra realized that she was being embraced, she returned it tightly, sniffling quietly. "I've had a crush…a crush on him since my teenage years." She confessed. "However it quickly escalated to a _huge_ one until…well I guess it never went away did it…" She said though it sounded like she was questioning herself. "You know what's even more messed up? I actually…enjoyed it…so much. It was like a strong desire, a desire that had been eating me up for years. And I hate myself even more because of it since I should feel shame…but lately, it seemed like I have to _force_ myself to feel bad about it… it makes me a horrible bitch doesn't it?"

"No honey it doesn't! Well, at least not a complete one…"

Bra laughed weakly with a tiny smile. "Just as blunt as I remembered."

Bulma laughted, at a loss for words. She kinda understood why she was attracted to the guy. _He might be dense and goofy but there is just something about him…that pulls everyone in, making everyone he befriends love him. It's impossible to stay mad at him or even try to hate him!_ _Heck despite what the grumpy '_ Prince' _says, even he doesn't hate him!_ The blue-haired woman smiled lightly when the fleeting memory of seeing him for the first time in three years, the last having been around the time he defeated King Piccolo. He had gone to train with Kami and Mr. Popo then and when he returned, he had grown so much that she couldn't help but develop a small crush on him, even though she had been dating Yamcha at the time. She used to wonder what would have happened if Chi-Chi never married him. _Maybe in another timeline things were different!_ She giggled inwardly briefly before she came back to reality.

"That's very strange…why would Goku do that?"

Bra shook her head as she then pulled herself away from her mother, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I don't know…I did notice him looking at me strangely when I transformed into a Super Saiyan shortly after our warm-up fight that night, but I'm sure that was because he has never seen a female go super before or a female Saiyan for the matter. I would have _never_ done anything, despite my feelings, to ruining his marriage!"

Bulma nodded, breaking into a tiny smile. "It's okay, I believe you. I have to ask, does Goku know how you feel about all this?"

Bra was a bit hesitant at first but she was then able to respond. "I kinda told him to forget that it all happened and well he didn't react really… he just said 'okay'."

Bulma was pretty sure it wasn't 'okay'. _There is no way that everything is okay after what happened between them._ "How do you really feel about all this? You can be honest with me."

"I don't know…" she answered gloomily.

"Well, maybe you should think about that and then talk to him when he's back on his feet. Knowing Goku, he will be up and running in no time." She said with a friendly wink.

Bra broke into a smile, though it only lasted for a moment. "Yeah…" it then changed once more, this time into confusion.”Hey mom… I want to show you something…uhh weird that happened after me and Goku, you know." She coughed out the last part as Bulma tilted her head curiously.

As her mother looked on, the half Saiyan slowly and gently slide down her pants until it was slightly below her waist.

Bra's blue-green furry appendage hastily unwrapped itself as if it was in the need of air, twitching erratically, clearly irritated at being 'contained'.

Her mother nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight. "What the? A tail?" her shocked expression then shifted into a look of adoration as she made her way to it, grasping it within her hands. She giggled softly as it jerked about.

"No! Mom! Don't-" Bra's attempt to warn her but failed as her eyelids lowered, slightly covering her aqua orbs, a feeling of blissful pleasure coursing through her body. "Stopp..." she trailed off as she became high in arousal, the Saiyan trying to bite back a moan only to fail at that also.

Luckily, her Bulma paused when she heard the whimper. If she didn't know any better, that almost sounded like a moan of se-

Bulma relinquished her hold on the furry tail as if she was struck by lightning, taking two hasty steps back. "Oh…wow…you were getting off on that weren't you?"

Winding down, her face warped into a look of mortification. _Oh god! Ewwww! She's my mom!_ The young Saiyan nearly gagged in disgust at her actions, then regained her composure.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

Bra's eyes narrow to slits. "Never, _ever_ do that again."

"Gotcha." She replied, trying to suppress a giggle. "Hmmm, I remember Goku reacting something like that when he was a kid, though I doubt he got…off on it…I think." She tilted her head thoughtfully, tapping her index finger against her chin. "Pretty cool that your tail matches _our_ hair color!"

The half Saiyan rolled her eyes. "Actually, mine is a bit greener than yours…"

Bulma snorted. "Not by much, it's hardly noticeable. Anyways, I have to give you a warning about your tail if you intend to keep it-"

"No way! I'm _not_ getting rid of it!" She blurted out, horrified by such an idea.

"Calm down, you don't have to! I just wanted to say that you have to be careful! A Saiyan's tail gives them more strength but it also gives them a weakness. If that tail of yours is grabbed by the enemy, you will be paralyzed. This happened to Goku when he had one. However, Vegeta told me that you can 'train' it to overcome that weakness, since he said that weakness was non-existent for him, well when he had one anyways." She finished as she watched her daughter grip the back of her pants and rip a small hole near where her tailbone is located. She proceeded to insert her tail through the opening and then pulled her pants back to her waist, the appendage wiggling around excitedly, happy that it now had its freedom.

"There that's better." Bra said with a look of relief as she had her tail wrap around her waist akin to a belt.

"Oh and also please do _not_ look at the moon!" she said sternly, remembering the first time she saw her kind-hearted friend transform into a Great Ape.

Bra sighed. "I knew that already. My father is Vegeta remember so of course, I know a few things about Saiyans." She didn't know much about a Saiyan's tail since that conversation never really came up back in her timeline.

Bulma nodded, turning around; however, she turned right back when another question popped into mind. "Hey, does Goku have his tailback?"

She nodded. "Yeah, didn't you all see it wrapped around his waist? If anything it's probably just limp since he's either asleep or unconscious from the sickness and all."

"Really? I must have missed it." She said as she then began heading out of her daughter's room.

On the way out, she heard a growling sound, causing her to come to a standstill.

"Uhhh hey mom? Don't suppose you have something I can eat?"

"Come on follow me. Saiyans will be Saiyans huh." She said, releasing a giggle.

"That has nothing to do with it! I haven't eaten in over five hours! Besides, I used up a lot of energy fighting those damn Androids."

"And there's Vegeta again."

"Shut up _woman."_ Bra teased.

Bulma rolled her eyes, smiling.

* * *

Piccolo growled angrily as he saw the Lookout up ahead, hating that he was _even considering_ doing what he was about to do. _The last thing I ever want to do is merge with him. But what choice do we have? It could be the only way we could be rid of the Androids._

Though he berated himself for considering to merge with Kami, he knew why it might be their best bet. Before his fight with Frieza on Namek, he had stopped on a nearby small island while making his way towards his destination when he felt a fading energy signature. There he had spotted a crucially injured Namekian, one of the last ones on the planet other than Dende and himself, who later he would come to know as Nail. The Namekian, a minute before he convinced him to merge with him, had told him that if he had merged with his other half, he would have had a better chance of beating the Frost Demon, perhaps even overpower him. If what he had told him is true, then why not risk it and see. _After all, it's a win-win the way I see it since not only am I gaining more power but we are going to use my body whether he likes it or not_ he thought with a smirk.

Not moments after he landed on the Lookout, his white aura depleting, he saw his other half on the edge as he always was, with his wooden staff in hand, 'seeing' all the events unfolding on the planet below.

"Alright old man, I'm sure you already know why I'm here, so let's get with it." The former evil Namekian said, his voice dripping with disgust.

Kami held the unoccupied hand out. "Not yet Piccolo."

"And why not? I know you have witnessed just how powerful the Androids are and that we have no chance in defeating them."

"What I have seen is that other than the Androids killing their creator, they have yet to kill anyone. From what I heard, they seem to look different than what Trunks described, even if that's just a small factor. So who's to say they will go on a killing spree?"

The Namek's counterpart took a step back in shock. "Are you kidding me you old goat!? So what you are telling me is that you'd rather wait until they _start_ the massacre?!" He shouted.

Kami shook his head. "No, you are not seeing this the way I am. They haven't killed one human other than Dr. Gero and believe me they have caused quite of a ruckus so far. In fact, they have actually avoided killing by saving the victims from death. Besides, how is that any different than what some humans do on a daily basis? I cannot interfere unless humanity as a whole is at risk."

"Don't be ridiculous, what if-"

"However, the time to merge will soon come because I sense sometimes evil lurking below, and it's not the Androids."

"What?! Tell me what it is!"

"Not just yet, when we merge you shall know everything I do," Kami said as he closed his eyes once more, returning his focus on the evil entity he was sensing. _The odd thing is that I sense not one but two of this evil creature, however, the other seems nonexistent. Perhaps it's just one after all._

Piccolo frowned in annoyance, his tempter beginning to reach its limit. "Whatever, I'll be sitting over here." He said as he sat on the tiled white floor, several feet away from his half. "I'm not leaving until you have made your decision." With that said, he closed his eyes and went into his usual mediation state.

Kami said nothing.

* * *

"Whoa…doesn't she remind you of someone?" Krillin asked, looking at the half Saiyan who was eating plate after plate of food like no tomorrow, clearly shocked.

"Yeah... Goku…" Yamcha answered. "You sure you're not his daughter?"

Bra nearly choked on a big chicken leg at that comment, the fleeting image of that actually being true making her want to vomit all that she has eaten so far. _God! After not only yesterday but the years I spent of…wanting him in so many ways! I don't think I can eat anymore…wait that cupcake looks good!_ She thought, quickly forgetting the gross image.

Once she finished wiping her mouth with a fresh napkin, she responded. "Uhh well, you see my eating habits weren't always like this. I used to eat only human size servings in my early teenage years. That changed when dad…whipped me into shape. Imagine my mom's surprise when I started eating more than usual, acting like a Saiyan!"

"From what my mother from my timeline told me, Goku has always been a messy eater while father was a much 'neater' one. In fact, she showed me a video, I think it was from one of Gohan's birthdays, and yeah he ate just as you did." Trunks said with a look of amusement.

The female Saiyan blushed from the odd looks she was receiving from her brother's remark.

"Okay, so I might have spent some time with Goku."

"From the way you're eating, sometimes is an understatement! You don't pick up something such as that from just 'sometimes'!" Yamcha said, a sly grin following right after. "Are you sure you're not hiding something Bulla? Ehh?"

Krillin decided to join in. "Heh yeah, maybe she has a crush on him." He said giving a cheeky grin.

Poor Bra's slightly flushed cheeks exploded, almost shading her entire face pinkish-red.

Yamcha's jaw nearly dropped. "Holy crap you do!"

"N-no I don't! You just caught me off guard!" _God save me from this embarrassment!_

It seemed as her wish had come true, in the form of her brother. "Come on guys, leave her alone."

That's when their past mother decided to walk in, with a photo in hand. "Hey Trunks, can you take a look at this? A few locals near Gingertown spotted it." She asked, handing the lavender haired Saiyan a printed imagine of a-

"My Time Machine?!" He blurted out, the photo almost slipping from his fingers. He quickly reached into his jacket's right breast pocket and pulled out a small case, which contained all his capsules. Sure enough when he opened it he saw his Time Machine. "How is this possible? Mine is here…Unless…" His sights turned towards his sister, who shook her head.

"No, the one I have I gave to mom. Thought maybe she could fix it or something, let me see it." She said. The female Saiyan didn't even have to look at it for more than a second to realize something odd about it. "I don't know if you noticed, but it looks like it has been sitting there for a long time! Look at all vines and leaves weaved around it!"

"Oh right…I guess I didn't register that from the shock of seeing yet _another_ time machine other than the one I have now. That makes a third-time traveler!"

"Listen, why don't you come with me Trunks? The locals said they found it just north of here, a small forest near the town." Bulma said.

"Good idea!" The half Saiyan agreed.

"Hey, can I go with you guys?" Gohan asked. He had been quietly watching TV as a means of distraction when he overheard the Z-Warrior's conversation.

The blue-haired heiress smiled warmly. "I don't see why not. Now let me go get my plane and we could-"

"Uhh mom, I could fly us there. I'll be much faster."

"Good thinking! You're such a good boy! I must have raised you well!" Bulma gushed out, making the young man turn red. His sister just rolled her eyes, a half-smile spread across her lips.

Trunks faced Krillin, Bra, Yamcha, and Tien, the latter joining in not too long ago. "You guys stay here in case the Androids come."

Krillin and the others nodded. "Alright, and if they happen to drop by, we'll raise our power levels as a warning."

With a quick thumbs-up, the male time traveler along with his mother and Gohan went through the exit door, heading off north.

* * *

"Damn it all! How?!" A bulky dark green creature hissed out in rage, a look of disbelief pasted on his face as he glared at the cocoon and Time Machine of his counterpart.

He had gotten out of his cocoon a while ago, expecting to be the first one to do so but it seemed that luck was not at his side this time around. For whatever reason, he took _longer_ to revert to his current form than his counterpart. _Maybe the stronger you are, the more time it takes? Damn, I was hoping to kill him off while he was still in his pupal state…oh well, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way._

He was about to let his power skyrocket but thought better of it when he realized that that action would make his goal that much harder. _Heh, I'll be doing this differently this time around. Since I pretty much know how everything is going to play out, I'll have the element of surprise at my side!_

The green creature smirked nastily, his large tail trashing with excitement as he lowered his ki signature so it was akin to an average human's, barely detectable. He then faded into the shadows of the forest, heading onto Gingertown in hopes that he could spot his counterpart.

* * *

"Sixteen, no one lives here. You said this was where Goku lives at! Are you sure he does?" Eighteen huffed out with irritation as she walked out of the front door, which had been knocked off its hinges by none other than Seventeen.

"Affirmative. However, it seems like he and his family have relocated." Sixteen respond in a monotone voice.

Seventeen snorted. "I'll say, from the amount of dust in that place it looks like it has been abandoned for years." He said as he hopped right back onto the convertible car, which looked like it had seen better days. Apparently, the car didn't like being forcing down a rocky hill but go figure, the blond-haired Android said it'd be 'fun'.

"So where to Sixteen? Aren't there other places Goku could be at?" The blond Android asked as his sister jumped back in her seat while their large brother sat on the ever uncomfortable two small back seats…not that it bothered him in the slightest.

"There are two more locations. The Kame House, Master Roshi's home, and the Capsule Corporation, home to Bulma Briefs, which is located in West City."

"Okay, which one is closer?"

"The Kame house, since it's in the middle of the sea, a small island not too far from here. I recommend we fly there since this automobile is not designed to travel on water."

"So Capsule Corp it is!" Seventeen exclaimed as he turned on the ignition.

His sister looked at him like he was crazy...which he probably was a little."Didn't you just hear him? The closest is Roshi's house!"

"Relax Eighteen, if we go there then we have to ditch the car." The blond Android said coolly as he pushed the accelerator. He made it about four feet away from the abandoned home before slamming down on the breaks, doing a perfect donut that caused mud to splatter all over the front of the house. He grinned as he pressed the accelerator once more, shooting off to West City. His sister sighed, not understanding why her brother liked making a mess out of everything he sees.

"Look, if he isn't there, I promise we'll ditch the car and just fly to Roshi's. Okay?"

"Fine." Eighteen said, pushing her long brunette hair to one side. Though he didn't say as much, she knew why he always wanted to make a game out of everything they did. This was the first time since they were turned into cyborgs that they had the freedom to do everything and anything they ever wanted. They had no memory of who they were once they were converted by the mad doctor, other than the fact that they were brother and sister. It also helped that they looked alike so it was obvious that they are twins. The same couldn't be said for Sixteen, since he had no features to indicate his relations to them. However, one could say he was like an older brother since he, just like them, are the only Androids that Gero made using actual human subjects. _Who knows, maybe he was a close friend._

"Look at it this way, we can stop at some more clothing stores since you didn't like any of the clothes in the _six_ places we went to." He stated optimistically, chuckling slightly.

"Ugh, they were just awful! And don't think I don't know that you are trying to bribe me into feeling happy about this situation."

"Awww is it working?"

"Kinda…"

* * *

"Hey Trunks! I found it!"

The half Saiyan hollered with cupped hands as he then touched the ground near the wrecked Time Machine. The lavender haired man followed his lead and then released his hold on his mother right after.

Trunks strode towards the Time Machine and gauged it. He placed his hand on the mossy surface, rubbing the green spores off it, revealing the word 'HOPE!', which was what his future mother had written before the first time he time traveled.

"Yup, this is mine, the future you wrote this on the surface." He confirmed, eyeing his past mother. "I just don't understand how this could have happened…"

"Look, the hatch door seemed to have been melted through!" The son of Goku said, gesturing to the damaged round door.

Trunk hovered up to the entrance and inspected the melted dome by running his hand down on the edges. His eyes narrowed when he saw an object inside it. "What the hell is that?" he whispered as he pressed the button that would give him access to the inside of the machine. Once opened, he cautiously picked up the purple spikey shell, which was split into two halves.

"Let me see?" Gohan asked, taking the basketball-sized shell in his hands. He opened and closed it a few times. "It looks like an egg! Something must have hatched out of it." The half Saiyan then handed the odd egg-shell to Bulma.

"It's weird alright! Do you think someone put it there? Can you check when it arrived here? It must have a set day and time."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Trunks jumped onto the seat and pressed the power button, hoping that it had enough juice to run. Thankfully it did.

"It says four years ago! So it arrived a year before the first time I came here!" the power then decided to die.

Trunks began to panic. _This is bad! Maybe I shouldn't have come here at all! Everything is so different! From the six additional Androids, one of them including the creator himself, and the different looks of Android Seventeen and Eighteen! It doesn’t help that they are stronger also! That brunette took me out with one blow!_

"Whahh what the heck is that?! Trunks! I think you should see this!"

His mother's urgent calling broke him out of his trance-like state. "Coming!" he hollered as he hopped off the machine and pressed a rectangular red button on its outer exterior, transforming it back into its capsule form. _Can't leave this around here…_

He wasn't prepared for what he saw next. His eyes widen with shock and dread as he came face to face with an odd brown red-eyed insect-like cocoon. "Oh man, what the hell?!”

The lavender haired Saiyan stretched a hand out as a means to test if the thing was alive but instead flinched backward when he heard his mother's alarming scream.

"Don't touch it Trunks! It might eat you!"

"Calm down." He said with a roll of his eyes, reaching out to it again.

He then flicked it…and thankfully nothing happened. Seeing that it was safe, he closed in on it and noticed that whatever was in the thing is gone. The Saiyan grew bolder as he slipped his right hand inside the cocoon's opening, only to pull it out with disgust when he felt some kind of goo in the bottom. Inspecting his hand, he almost gagged at the gross smelling purple substance dripping from it.

"Ugh, whatever this thing is, it must be around here somewhere since this gunk is warm." He said sternly, wiping the purple ooze on the bushy grass.

"It is?" Bulma whined, her shaking aqua orbs looking in all directions akin to a radar.

"It might be…wait a minute, where did Gohan go?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know, I think I saw him take off-"

"G-guys! Come and see this right _now_!

Not a second lately, Trunks and Bulma spotted the black-haired Saiyan, who was behind a giant oak tree.

The terror that flooded the future son of Vegeta was easily ten times worse than before when he saw _another_ Time Machine, this one eerily like the one he just capsulated. It didn't help that beside it was a cocoon with similar features to the previous, the only difference being the shape of the head and its larger overall size.

Then a tree branch snapped, making the three present freeze right where they stood. Five long seconds of silence passed when out of nowhere, a long ivory-grey tail with a purple underbelly darted towards the Saiyan from the future, its needle-like black tip narrowly missing him as he flipped to safety with lightning-fast reflex.

"What the?!" Trunks spurted out, his orbs landing on his ominous assailant.

Just like the color of its tail, its whole body was ivory-grey, though it looked a much brighter white once out of the shadows. The creature had long insect-like wings equivalent to a flying beetle as they were round and tucked neatly to its back. Its forehead was composed of a flat surface with two enlarged fins on its side, the back of it being purple while the middle of his forehead was imprinted with a violet gleaming bio-gem. His eyes were like of a cat's, though the haunting blood-red sclera mixed with a pair of turquoise iris made it unlike any animal seen before. Beneath his grayish-white pectorals muscles was yet another violet bio-gem, though much larger. Two more bio-gems rested on the knee caps of his long legs, each of his feet made up of three long talons.

"Wha-What are you?"

The creature released a throaty chuckle through its pitch black beak. "You can say I'm a Saiyan, just like you."

* * *

Tien's three eyes shot wide open when sensing the oddly familiar energy signature of-

"Goku?! But-"

"Whoa, do you guys feel that? It feels like Frieza!" Krillin said, jumping to his feet from the couch.

"Not just Frieza, but also his father! And-" Yamcha started.

"Two Trunks!" Bra blurted out, making her appearance known in the living room as she had been upstairs with the sick resting full Saiyan.

"Bulla, Goku didn't heal and run off did he?!"

The female Saiyan shook her head. "No! He's still upstairs resting!"

Krillin's eyes narrowed, stealing the other's attention. "Listen some of us should go down there. Trunks and Gohan might need help!"

"Not to mention my mother is there too! So I'm definitely going!" Bra added and without a word more she rushed out the exit doors, blasting off to the skies.

"Wait! Ugh just as hard-headed and rash as Vegeta!" the former monk said, releasing a long-winded sigh. "I guess I'll go-"

"No, I'll go," Tien said and did just that, not giving the other two Z-Fighters a chance to respond.

"O…kay then, I guess it's just you and me Yamc- huh, where he go?"

"Up here Krillin!" The scar-faced man yelled ecstatically, his voice echoing from all the way up in Goku's room. "You have to see the battle smirk across his face!"

Excitement coursed through the bald man's body. "You mean he's awake!?"

"Wha, no! He's still asleep! He’s just doing that thing, you know! The smirk before entering an epic battle!"

Krillin slapped his face in dismay.

* * *

He had been standing on top of a high rocky landscape, in deep meditation, as a means to try to figure out a way to surpass the level of a Super Saiyan. He refused to believe that he had reached his limitation so determination set in and he'd be damned if he couldn't overcome this barrier that was hindering his abilities. He would not let tin-cans overpower him! He shall surpass them and make them pay for disgracing an elite warrior!

The Saiyan Prince's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"What the? Frieza? And Kakarot?! What is the meaning of this!?" Vegeta shouted in surprise, facing the direction the ki signatures were coming from.

Not wasting a moment more, he exploded into a brilliant light of golden energy and burst to the source. _If it is Frieze for whatever reason, I will be the one to end him this time!_

* * *

"Goodbye Kami…be careful…"

The green Namek that was once two beings gave his longtime friend, Mr. Popo, a wave.

"Goodbye old friend." He gave him a half-smile as he then dived off the Lookout, taking flight at speeds that tore right through the sound barrier.

Kami had told Piccolo that he had sensed an odd malicious energy walking amok and that it had been lurking around for some time now. The Earth's Guardian refused to tell him anything, other than that he'd understand what he was sensing when they merge. Sure enough, he did and what he was sensing was vile. On top of that, he could now 'see' all the innocent people that the thing has killed and this only fueled him to go faster, determined to stop the creature's silent genocide.

That's when he felt the energy signatures of Gohan, Trunks ( _two of them?!)_ , Goku ( _He's healed already?!)_ , Frieza, his father, and Raditz. He also felt Bra and Tien's energy flare-up, meaning they were most likely making their way to the source.

"Just what the hell is going on there?!" He growled, added an extra boost to his speed.

* * *

He was astonished, to say the least. He didn't expect his counterpart to look so…different. In fact, he didn't expect him to look different at all, other than being in his imperfect form. Not only that, but he could sense- _What the? Impossible! His strength! It almost rivals the power level I had shortly after absorbing Android 17! A-and he hasn't even raised his ki yet!_

Maybe… just _maybe_ the green bio-Android had bit off more than he could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Semi-Perfect Cell will find out that events are unfolding much more different because of his interference. Bra's existence doesn't help…nor Trunks.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Til Next time!
> 
> (Posted: 12/27/2020)
> 
> ~Gater~


End file.
